Dance with the Devil
by The Marvelous Mad Madam Mim
Summary: Have you ever danced with the Devil in the pale moonlight? Have you ever felt her lips, hot as hell's own flames, pressing against your skin?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Have you ever danced with the Devil in the pale moonlight?

Have you ever felt her lips, hot as hell's own flames, against your skin?

I have.

It is warm and comforting at first, then growing in intensity, searing your flesh. You open your mouth to scream, but no sound escapes your lips because the pain is so deafening. You wish to be free of the agony, yet the idea of leaving such pleasure fills your heart with dread. It is a sticky web of contradictions, tossing you back and forth until you are completely trapped, like a fly, helplessly waiting for the wicked spider.

Ah, yes, she is a sly thing, this Devil. With a smile like moon lace and lips like silk, she spins her web of lies—so beautifully, so artfully, that even though you can sense your own destruction, you cannot tear your eyes from her. You run wholeheartedly towards her innocent face, secretly knowing that her innocence, like her beauty, is only skin-deep. At first, you think you can control it, that you can tame this tempest, that you can bring out the damsel in distress that hides within that evil soul. Then you realize that you are the one being controlled, like a marionette—and somehow, you really don't mind. You accept it, because the one pulling the strings is so enchanting. That is how She works.

I used to think the Devil was a 'He' as well—but that was before I met Her. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt what that dark being looks like, and never will I forget the sensation of her coal-bright lips as they met mine that sultry summer night so many years ago. I have danced with the Devil in the pale moonlight, and I have lived to tell the tale.

~*~

**_*Author's Note: She's baaack....Thanks to everyone for patiently waiting it out for the past few weeks. Like "Dark and Crooked Path", this story is a little different from the others. It has no ties whatsoever to any previous works.*_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The litter lurched forward, continuing into a slow, steady lumber. Demeter gave a heavy sigh, lightly brushing away the gauze that surrounded the litter. It had been one week since Catticus had died. One week since the Battle of Turlington Alley, where her lover had fallen as he defended their tribe. One week since the Tribe of the Jellicle had defeated the Tribe of the Kitteni in battle.

And now, Deuteronomy, Leader of the Jellicle, had called to collect his reward—which, of course, included the imprisonment of Grizabella, Leader of the Kitteni, and her daughters, Demeter and Bombalurina.

Demeter glanced over at her younger sister, whose dark eyes peered anxiously through the gauzy curtain. She felt a slight pang at the thought of the fate that awaited them. Demeter knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she could take care of herself, but Bomba—poor, innocent Bomba!—was a different story. The young queen was too trusting, too naive to understand the complex workings of life as a captive—it was a delicate balance between pride and total humility. No one was ever to be trusted—such a mistake could cost someone a life.

Dem cleared her throat, trying to summon up the words to explain this to her younger sister. Bomba's head snapped up at the sound, which seemed to shatter the still air. Her dark eyes were so full of fear and uncertainty that Demeter could not speak. She didn't even have the strength to give a half-hearted smile. She simply turned her gaze back to the road and prayed for mercy.

~*~

Alonzo stood atop the tower of discarded chairs, squinting in the early morning light. Today the Jellicle warriors would bring back the spoils of war—the surviving members of the Kitteni Tribe.

Suddenly, he saw a movement on the horizon. He leaned forward, grasping one of the chair legs as he precariously balanced atop the pile. A few breathless seconds passed as the tiny mark began to take shape.

"They're here!" He announced, turning back to the Jellicles in the yard below. "The warriors are returning!"

There was a cheer of relief from the crowd. From his seat atop the tire, Deuteronomy beamed with pride. He opened his arms in a sweeping motion, "Come, everyone—prepare for the celebration!"

The young queens eagerly approached the center of the yard. The musicians struck up a triumphant tune as the queens began to dance; small kits raced around the yard, laughing and yelling, "They're home! They're home! The warriors are home!"

Munkustrap, the eldest son of Deuteronomy and the heir apparent, took his place beside his father. The second son, Rum Tum Tugger, quickly appeared as well, running his fingers through his perfectly coifed mane.

"Let us see what little pretties they've brought for us today," Tugger gave an impish grin as he winked at his brother.

"These queens are not for such things," Deuteronomy chided him. "The daughters of Grizabella are of noble blood—they are direct descendants of the Rumpus Cat!"

"In other words, they will make fine mates for the Jellicle princes," spoke a calico queen, Jellyorum. As usual, she had spoken out of turn, but Deuteronomy chose to ignore it.

"Mates? Who wants to settle down with just one queen?" Tugger grimaced at the idea. Munkustrap and Deuteronomy just looked to the heavens with pleading eyes.

"Tugger, isn't it shameful enough that you carouse with queens beneath your rank—must you also constantly throw it in our faces?" Munkustrap gave his younger brother a withering glance.

"Your offspring must be of noble blood," Deuteronomy reminded him. "It is imperative that you choose a mate who is worthy of such an honor."

Jellyorum simply snickered, but she did not comment.

The litter had finally reached the yard—the four toms carrying it stopped and gently laid the litter on the ground.

An expectant hush fell over the crowd. Behind the gauze, shapes moved, but the curtain was so thick that no definite form could be seen.

Two small paws appeared, drawing back the curtain to reveal a beautiful queen of black and gold. Her small face was dominated by a set of brilliant green eyes, with rosebud lips set in a thin line of apprehension. She peered out cautiously, her large eyes taking everything in before fully exiting the litter. She was small, but something about her made the petite queen seem larger than life. Her face had the shape and bearing of a regal queen, a perfect façade for such a noble cat. She wore a stoic expression, but beneath the calm surface lay a determination that pronounced itself through her exquisitely colored eyes.

She took a moment to stare haughtily at the assembled Jellicles, giving an extra dose of venom as she cast a careless glance at Deuteronomy and his sons. She acted as if she were completely unaware of her dangerous situation—in truth, she knew full well that her survival depended on her present actions. Only Deuteronomy could detect the flicker of fear in those jade-colored eyes, and he was truly impressed by the small queen's bravado.

With expectant eyes, she turned back to the litter.

A white-tipped paw appeared, snaking through the air, followed by a long, red leg. The paw drew back, lightly pulling the curtain away. There appeared the loveliest face Deuteronomy had ever seen—pale perfection with dark brown eyes, drooping lashes, and deep red lips. Those beautiful eyes stared at him for a moment before the red queen dropped her gaze and demurely exited the litter.

The second queen stood beside her sister—much taller, yet somehow smaller. The dark one, who was obviously the eldest, stepped forward to speak.

"I am Demeter of the Kitteni, daughter of Grizabella and Firefrorefiddle. This is my younger sister Bombalurina, daughter of Grizabella and Wencesclaws."

"Welcome to the court of Deuteronomy the Jellicle," the maine coon spread his paws in a gracious gesture. "We are glad to have your company."

"We didn't have much choice," Demeter commented wryly. Bomba stared at her sister in shock, but she quickly regained her stoic expression. Deuteronomy was obviously amused by her anger; he merely smiled at the remark.

"Who is this?" Deuteronomy motioned to two black and white cats, who stood somberly behind the sisters.

"These are our servants, Tantomile and Coricopat," Demeter answered, not even bothering to glance at them.

"I was under the impression that we released all the slaves," Munkustrap commented, more out of a need to contribute to the conversation than a true desire to free the servants.

"They are bound to follow us until death—bound by the sacred oath."

A murmur rippled through the crowd; dozens of curious eyes turned to the identical cats with renewed interest.

An odd smile passed over Deuteronomy's features, "So, if I sentence you and your sister to death—"

"They would follow us, all the way to Heaviside Layer," Demeter finished coldly. She could tell by the gleam in Deuteronomy's eyes that he was merely testing her, as cats often do with their prey. He would not kill them—as descendants of the Great Rumpus Cat, Demeter and Bombalurina were invaluable.

"Does your sister not speak?" Munkustrap motioned to Bombalurina.

"Only when there is something worth commenting on," Bomba apparently picked up her sister's agitated attitude. Although she had remained silent during the interrogation, she had been inwardly fuming at being treated like a common alley cat, rather than the noble queen that she was.

"And this," Munkustrap motioned grandly around the Jellicle Junkyard. "Does not merit a comment?"

The red queen gave a faint smile. Then her thin nose wrinkled in disdain, "It is not the palace of the Kitteni."

"No, that place was left in ruins, was it not?" Munku shot back. "If the tales of war be true, then the Kitteni palace is nothing more than a pile of rubble now."

Bomba gave a wounded look at the remark, but she did not refute it—there was nothing left of her beloved home. Not that it really mattered now; she had known from the moment she entered the yard that she would never leave.

"As charming as this welcome has been," Demeter forced a sarcastic smile. "We would like to be shown to our quarters."

Deuteronomy merely nodded and gave a deft motion to his attendant, who moved through the crowd, towards the two queens. "This is Admetus. He will take you to the north corner of the yard, where you will be staying."

Demeter noted the looks of shock on several faces in the crowd—whatever the north corner symbolized could not be good. Still, she silently followed the attendant. She would bravely go to whatever fate awaited her.

~*~

"The north corner?" Munkustrap looked at his father in confusion. "I thought you said these two were different."

"They are," Deuteronomy said simply.

"Then why'd you sent them to the Fallen Queens' Harem?" Tugger asked, fondly referring to the section of the junkyard reserved for royal prisoners of war. Jellyorum, who was still seated silently behind Deuteronomy, gave Tugger a disdainful look, but she kept her mouth shut.

"They have to stay somewhere—at least until we have decided which queen will go to each of you," Deuteronomy stated, taking a moment to look at both of his sons.

"Count me out," Tugger held up his paws. "I'm not settling down—not yet."

"But you will have to choose a mate eventually," Deuteronomy gently reminded him. "For the good of the tribe, for the good of your bloodline."

"Munku can have whichever one he wants," Tugger replied. "I'll take whatever's left—I don't exactly plan on being faithful."

"Spoken like a true father's son," Jellyorum commented dryly. Deuteronomy shot her a warning look.

"Shouldn't you be returning to the north corner as well?" He asked coldly.

"If it pleases you, O Mighty Leader," Jellyorum said mockingly, giving a low bow and disappearing into the shadows of the yard.

"You give her too much freedom," Munkustrap commented, watching the calico queen as she sauntered through the crowd.

"Perhaps," was Deuteronomy's cryptic reply.

Tugger gave a silent laugh and quickly slipped away as well. He would hear no more talk of mates and commitment.

With a heavy sigh, Deuteronomy turned back to Munkustrap, "So, have you decided?"

"Not yet," Munkustrap said quietly, although it wasn't entirely true. He wanted to prove to his father that he could make a wise decision, without the influence of emotion. He spoke in a diplomatic tone. "They are both of noble blood."

"They are." Deuteronomy agreed. Then, after a moment of thoughtful silence, he added, "It would not be right to marry off the youngest first."

Munku nodded in agreement, but he knew the real reason behind his father's comment—he had seen the look in Deuteronomy's eyes when Bombalurina had appeared, how he shifted forward, a smile on his lips. Munku knew that smile—the smile of a conquistador spying his newest conquest. For a moment Munkustrap was sickened by the thought of his father taking yet another mate, especially one as young and innocent as Bombalurina.

Munkustrap returned his thoughts to Demeter. She had an arresting beauty, one that could stop a tom's heart the instant he looked upon her. She also possessed an amazing tenacity, and an iron clad will—traits that could prove to be problematic, but would be great to pass on to their offspring. No doubt she had spent her life preparing to take the throne of the Kitteni; Munkustrap knew she would be more than capable of ruling at his side. By all accounts, she was the best choice. But something inside Munkustrap wanted it to be more than just the "right choice". Perhaps he was just a feckless dreamer, but he had always hoped for something more than political correctness in his marriage.

The Jellicle Heir made a decision—he would woo Demeter, he would actually give her the choice to become his mate. But he wanted her to choose freely—out of love, instead of survival. It may take some time, but Munkustrap was willing to see it through. Demeter the Kitteni was definitely a queen worth waiting for.

~*~

"What is this place?" Bombalurina's eyes were wide with wonder as Admetus lead them into the large shelter created from discarded bookshelves and canopies.

"This is the north corner—better known as the Fallen Queen's Harem," Admetus answered, motioning grandly around the area. Several queens peered down from the bookshelves, all amused but seemingly unsurprised by the newest arrivals.

"Lovely," Demeter commented, wrinkling her nose in disdain.

"Don't worry," Admetus offered a kind smile. "I'm sure you won't be here for long."

The attendant took a step back, giving the two queens and their servants a moment to adjust to their surroundings. He would not leave until he was certain that they were settled—after all, he knew how painful this process could be. He, too, was a prisoner of war. Over the years, he had risen to the chief attendant of Old Deuteronomy, but it had done little to lessen the pain of being ripped from his homeland. Learning to adjust and liking the adjustment were two very different matters.

"Welcome to Deuteronomy's Little Cabinet of Curiosities," a dark queen purred from the shelf above them. She was stretched out, her coat shining in the dim light. Her porcelain blue eyes were filled with mild amusement—after years in the north corner, she had learned to look at life with a crooked smile.

"An aptly named place," Demeter couldn't help but grin at this stranger—she possessed a dry wit that was refreshing after the courtly language of the Jellicle. "I am Demeter of the Kitteni. And who might you be?"

"Cassandra," the queen sat up, landing lightly beside Demeter. "I do not belong to a Tribe—I am a nomad…or at least I was, until I was inducted into the Tribe by the charming Deuteronomy."

Demeter gave a tight smile at the last comment. _So I am not the only one who holds contempt for the Jellicle Leader._

"No," Cassandra seemed to read her thoughts. "You are not alone."

"And neither are you," Tantomile spoke for the first time. Until now, she and Coricopat had been standing dutifully to the side, as they had for most of their lives.

Cassandra seemed slightly startled by the statement. She took a step back, blinking as if she had been hit in the face. Then she stared at Tantomile and Coricopat, as if she just realized they were there. "And who are you?"

"I am Tantomile. This is my brother, Coricopat," the black and white queen spoke in a low tone, her cadence deep and pleasing.

"And I am Bombalurina," the red queen spoke up, stepping forward assertively.

"A pleasure to meet all of you," Cassandra tore her gaze from the black and white twins and focused on Bombalurina. "You must be the daughter of the Great Grizabella."

"Yes, I am," Bomba seemed shocked by the comment. "How did you know?"

Cassandra gave a small smile. "Long ago I met Grizabella—you resemble her very much."

"Have you heard anything about our mother lately?" Demeter asked. "She was brought here about a week ago—right after the Battle of Turlington Alley."

"Ah, yes," an odd look passed through Cassandra's eyes. "I had heard a rumor through the harem that she was here…but she never came. Some say—"

"That's enough gossip for the day," Admetus quickly stepped forward, taking control of the situation. He shot Cassandra a cryptic look; the dark queen immediately seemed contrite. He turned to the sisters with a wane smile, "You mustn't believe everything you hear within these walls. Remember, these are queens who have nothing else to do but make up stories. I will show you to your quarters."

The tom led them into another section, where a large den awaited. "This will be your den. If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Admetus," Demeter gave a warm smile of gratitude. Admetus gave a small bow and left the room.

Coricopat and Tantomile were standing in the doorway, looking around the room. Demeter smiled amusedly at them, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Tantomile offered a small smile. Demeter could tell that she was lying, but the black and gold queen let it go.

"Cori, you haven't said a word since we left the Kitteni palace," Bombalurina commented.

"I speak only when there is something worth commenting on," Coricopat replied, mocking Bomba's response to Deuteronomy. The red queen gave him a playful cuff on the head.

"May I come in?"

The four cats turned to see a calico queen in the doorway. She wore a friendly smile, but her eyes twinkled with mischief. Demeter immediately recognized her from the court, "Aren't you Deuteronomy's queen?"

The stranger snorted in disdain, "Heavens, no. I am Jellyorum, Queen of the Felinestines. And Deuteronomy doesn't have a mate. He has…_friends_."

"And are you one of his friends?" Demeter asked, arching her eyebrow.

"I am his best friend," Jellyorum replied carelessly. She shot a glance at Bombalurina, "But I have a feeling that I am about to be replaced."

Bombalurina was completely oblivious to Jellyorum's hint, but Demeter understood completely.

"Is that why you're here—hoping to make an alliance?" Dem's green eyes zeroed in on Jellyorum's. She understood the precarious balance of being a prisoner of war—she would need Jellyorum's support just as much as Jellyorum needed hers.

"Perhaps," Jellyorum gave a mysterious smile. Demeter suddenly felt as if she were on the outside of a private joke. This calico queen was hinting at something deeper, but Demeter couldn't quite put her finger on it. She would have to play this game very carefully—at least until she discovered Jellyorum's true motive.

"I've heard that you've already met Cass," Jellyorum motioned back towards the main den with her head. "Keep close to her and you'll know everything about everyone. That cat's a walking information booth."

Tanto and Corico exchanged knowing smiles.

"I'm sure you're tired from your journey," Jellyorum stepped back graciously. Then, she held up a paw in warning, "One final word of caution: Deuteronomy has a legendary temper—he can become very volatile if he's offended. If I were you, I'd keep a smile on my face and my thoughts to myself."

Demeter and Bombalurina nodded in understanding. With one final smile, Jellyorum turned to go. As she was leaving, she gently caressed Coricopat's cheek.

"I'd be very careful if I were you," she purred. "The only tom in a den full of queens might seem like a dream come true, but Deuteronomy is very protective of his friends."

With that, the calico queen disappeared back into the main den. Coricopat gave Bombalurina a wink. If only Jellyorum knew.

~*~

Admetus entered the den to find the four Kittenis sleeping peacefully. He cleared his throat loudly, causing Demeter to sit up, her eyes still groggy with sleep.

"Yes?"

"Old Deuteronomy summons you and your sister to the tire. Today is a celebration of victory—all Jellicles are required to attend."

"May I remind you that _we_ are not Jellicles," Bombalurina sat up, stifling a yawn as she stretched her lean body.

Admetus' mouth twisted into a cruel smile. "Prisoners of war are included in the Tribe."

Neither Demeter nor Bombalurina liked that comment, but since it was true, they did not reply. They merely got up and began grooming themselves for the day's events.

"Admetus," Demeter spoke lazily, smoothing the fur on her cheeks. "What exactly will this celebration entail?"

"You won't be paraded before throngs of jeering Jellicles," Admetus seemed to read her thoughts. "You are merely to sit beside Old Deuteronomy and his sons—in the place of honor reserved for foreign dignitaries."

"And high ranking prisoners of war, apparently," Bombalurina couldn't help but add with a wry smile. Admetus shot her a disapproving look, but it had little effect on the young queen.

Coricopat and Tantomile were awake as well, helping the two queens prepare for the day. Admetus noticed that when Coricopat fastened Bomba's collar, his paws rested on her shoulders a second longer than necessary, but the attendant did not comment.

"We're ready," Demeter gave a careless flip of her whiskers. Admetus turned and dutifully led the Kittenis through the main den.

Cassandra seemed to appear from nowhere, "Good morning, ladies."

"That is up for debate," Demeter replied dryly.

"What? That it is a good morning, or that you are actually ladies?" Cassandra asked with a wicked grin. Demeter fought back a smile—the more she spoke to this queen, the more she liked her.

She remembered Jellyorum's words. _That cat's a walking information booth_. Cassandra would be a good ally indeed.

Demeter also had some unanswered questions about the Queen of Felinestines, "Cassandra, what do you know about Jellyorum?"

"What _don't_ I know about her?" Cassandra cracked. "She and her mate, Gus, were taken captive many years ago. Jellyorum was—and still is!—a lovely queen, so Deuteronomy kept her. He sent Gus into exile. It's quite tragic, actually. They say she loved Gus very much. Every year, at the Jellicle Ball, they parade the exiles through the yard—that's the only time Jellyorum gets to see her mate. Although…"

"Although what?" Demeter asked.

"They say she found a way around it—somehow she went to Gus while he was in exile," Cassandra arched her eyebrow. "I don't know if it's true, but I _do_ know that several months later, Jellyorum gave birth to a son—everyone claims that it's Deuteronomy's, but she named him Asparagus…Asparagus IV. Now why would you name your son after your mate if he wasn't the father?"

"Perhaps to anger Deuteronomy," Demeter reasoned.

"Perhaps," Cassandra sounded doubtful. She had made her point—she could tell that Demeter really wasn't convinced of Asparagus' paternity, either. "I will point him out to you at the celebration today—and you can decide for yourself if he is really Deuteronomy's son."

There was a thoughtful pause. Demeter was contemplating Jellyorum's words from the night before. Finally, she spoke, trying to be a delicate as possible, "So, despite Gus' exile, Jellyorum and Deuteronomy are still…friends?"

Cassandra gave a snort, "They're more than just friends, my dear. You see, just as some cats are connoisseurs of fine wine, catnip, or music, Deuteronomy is a connoisseur of queens. And he prefers to sample every queen in his path. Am I being too vague?"

"Not in the least," Demeter bit back a smile.

"Good. I want you to be prepared," Cassandra gave a curt nod. She took a moment to give Demeter a once-over, "Yes, a beautiful thing like you will definitely have a turn with the Jellicle Leader."

Demeter was instantly sickened at the thought, but she cleverly kept her emotions—and her stomach—in check.

"It won't be too bad," Cassandra assured her. There was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "When he's done with you, he'll give you to his sons—if you're lucky, you'll get the Rum Tum Tugger. Now _that_ is a good time."

Bombalurina had been listening to the two queens' conversation; she turned to give Coricopat a fearful glance. The black and white tom moved quietly beside her, whispering in her ear, "Don't worry; that won't happen to you. You are a Kitteni—far too valuable to be treated like a common cat. Your bloodline protects you. And I would give my life before I let anyone harm you."

"And what of you? Who protects you?" She asked, her large eyes filled with fear.

Coricopat gave a silent laugh. "I can protect myself. Don't worry about me."

The red queen nodded, but a wave of doubt still passed through her dark brown eyes. Coricopat just smiled and fell back behind her, following five steps behind, as a servant should.

~*~

"Welcome, ladies." The Rum Tum Tugger had already drunk too much. He was not completely tanked, but his boisterous motions and slightly slurred speech indicated that he wasn't too far from it.

Demeter and Bombalurina gave small bows before Admetus ushered them to their seats.

Admetus quickly took Cassandra aside, "You shouldn't have told them so much—when will you learn to keep your mouth shut?"

"Admetus, darling," Cassandra gave a gay laugh. "Why are you so worried? They are prisoners of war, just like us. What harm can it do?"

"They aren't just any prisoners—one of them will become the mate to the Jellicle Heir," Admetus hissed, looking furtively over his shoulder at the two queens. "Unlike us, they won't be prisoners forever. One day Demeter and Bombalurina will become one of _them_."

"My, my," Cassandra whispered breathlessly, her ice blue eyes focusing on the two sisters with renewed interests. "That changes everything, doesn't it?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**_*Author's Note: Big thanks and much love to everyone who reviewed! I should go on hiatus more often, lol...*_**

Cassandra took her seat beside Demeter, but the black and gold queen could instantly tell that something was wrong—there was a sudden shift in Cassandra's demeanor, a new unreadable look in those porcelain blue eyes. Demeter was confused by this sudden change, but she kept her thoughts to herself. It was best to play this hand close to the chest.

"How did you find your accommodations?" Deuteronomy asked benignly.

"Oh, it was very easy to find—Admetus showed us," Bombalurina replied sweetly.

The maine coon chuckled softly, "I meant 'did you like your rooms?'."

"Oh," Bomba blushed. "Of course. They were quite nice, thank you."

"And you slept well?"

"As well as one can in a strange place," the red queen replied honestly.

Deuteronomy smiled kindly, "You will get used to it."

"I have no other choice," Bomba reminded him. With a small, sad smile, she turned her attention back to the proceedings.

There were cats of every size and shape—a mixed crew of various tribes, cats taken from around the world—all celebrating the latest victory of the Great Jellicle. There were songs and dances, magic tricks and fireworks, food and drink to rival any royal court. This was really to appeal to the two Kitteni queens, but neither seemed impressed by the display. Deuteronomy was slightly disheartened by his lack of success.

Suddenly, two impish looking tabbies appeared.

"Ya Majesty," bowed the larger of the two. "Per'aps we could loiven things up a bit?"

Deuteronomy chuckled. "Certainly."

The smaller tabby turned to the crowd, bellowing with a voice that surprised Demeter, "Ladies and Gentlemen—for ya enta-tainment, Rumpleteazah and Mungojerrie will now take the floor!"

The crowd cheered with delight as the two tabbies raced to opposite ends of the floor, quickly catapulting into an acrobatic routine.

For the first time since her arrival, Bombalurina laughed—her dark eyes lit up at the duo's amazing antics. Deuteronomy beamed. She truly had a wonderful laugh. It was like music to his ears.

"I am glad to see you enjoy this," Deuteronomy motioned to the tabbies, who were still somersaulting across the floor.

"They are quite daring," Bomba replied with a wide grin. She clapped her paws with delight as they performed another stunt. She immediately caught herself and quickly resumed a stoic expression—she hadn't meant to be so easily won. Demeter would certainly be upset with her for that.

But it seemed that Dem hadn't even noticed. She was too busy conferring with Cassandra.

"That one," Cass pointed to a tall brown and white patched tom. "That is Asparagus."

"He doesn't look at thing like Old Deuteronomy," Demeter agreed. "Or Jellyorum, for that matter."

"Can you guess who he does look like?" Cassandra arched her eyebrow pointedly.

"Gus?"

"The spitting image of him," Cassandra whispered in a low tone, casting a furtive glance in Deuteronomy's direction. The Jellicle Leader was too entranced with Bombalurina to notice their conversation.

There was a moment of silence as Demeter contemplated this interesting twist of fate. She looked around the yard at the many faces.

Cassandra gave her a gentle nudge and motioned to a black and white tom. "That's Alonzo—one of Deuteronomy's illegitimate offspring."

"Are you implying that there's more than one illegitimate?" Demeter asked quietly, although she knew the answer.

"Many more," Cassandra's lips turned into a wicked grin. "Half the cats here carry the blood of Deuteronomy—although he only recognizes about three of them."

"Are Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger the only legitimates?"

"No, no. They are simply the oldest. They are from his first mate. Then there's three daughters from his second mate, and two more sons from his fifth, and a son and daughter from his eighth."

"How many mates has he had?" Demeter asked in an incredulous tone.

"Old Deuteronomy's buried nine wives—and more, I am tempted to say ninety-nine," Cassandra quoted the popular refrain.

Demeter opened her mouth to reply, but she was interrupted by a deeper voice.

"And how are we today, ladies?"

The two queens turned to see Munkustrap's smiling face.

_Bast, he is quite handsome_, Demeter thought, allowing a smile to grace her lips.

"We are well. And you?" Cassandra returned cordially.

"I am doing much better, now that you are here," Munkustrap's eyes did not leave Demeter's face. The black and gold queen blushed, but she did not reply. Munku's face filled with concern, "Demeter, is everything to your liking? Is there anything I can do to make your stay in the north corner more comfortable?"

"No. We are fine, thank you," Demeter replied softly.

Munkustrap seemed almost disappointed at her reply. He sat up a little straighter, "Well, if there is ever anything that you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," Demeter gave a small nod. "I will remember that."

The black and gold queen turned back to the festivities, although she could not focus on them. She could still feel Munkustrap's eyes on her shoulder.

Bomba's white paw brushed against Dem's arm, bringing the black and gold queen back to reality as Bomba rose from her seat, swooning slightly.

"What's wrong?" Deuteronomy was instantly concerned.

"I feel a bit light-headed," Bombalurina's paw flitted across her fair face, which was paler than usual. "Yesterday's journey has tired me. I think I shall rest for awhile."

Deuteronomy nodded, "Go lie down. That should help."

Bomba smiled sweetly. "Yes, I think you are right."

"You shouldn't go alone," Demeter spoke up. She motioned to Coricopat, "Take Cori with you, for protection."

Bombalurina nodded in agreement, her head ducked demurely as she maneuvered around the other cats. She gave a deft motion to Coricopat, who nodded and followed her through the crowd.

The two cats walked through the yard without saying a single word, the red queen in front, the black and white tom five steps behind, as always. They walked through the empty main den, which was eerily quiet.

When they reached the private quarters, the two cats exploded into a flurry of activity—bodies clashed together with violent fervency, mouths met, tongues explored, arms circling one another hungrily.

"We haven't got much time," Bombalurina whispered breathlessly, pulling the tom toward the pillows.

"We have plenty of time," Coricopat reassured her, gently pushing her onto the plush cushion. "Demeter won't let us get caught."

Bomba gave a small smile of acquiescence. She knew he was right. Still, that did not dispel the urgency pulsing through her veins, "Then let's make the most of it. Come here."

"Slow down, Tiger," Corico chuckled. He gently took her back leg, pulling her long body closer to him. He kissed her ankle slowly, deliberately, moving up to her knee, her thigh, her torso, which was heaving with anticipation. The red queen was practically writhing now, but Coricopat did not quicken his pace.

"Oh, you are cruel," Bomba murmured as she purred.

He chuckled. "I know."

He finally reached her pale throat, taking a moment to unclasp the collar he had so lovingly placed upon it a few hours earlier. He gently traced his claw down her neck, causing Bomba to whimper with anticipation.

The red queen sat up, her mouth desperately seeking his, but the black and white tom firmly pushed her back.

"Don't move." He commanded. She gave a soft moan of despair, but she obeyed, stretching her long body across the pillow once more. Coricopat took a moment to stare at this beautiful creature, whose dark eyes pleaded for his touch. Bomba gave a soft little smile, one that filled Coricopat with desire. He leaned forward, cupping her face in his paws, and kissed her tenderly. Despite being ordered not to move, Bomba reached up, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him into her. This time he did not pull away. He simply melted into her, losing himself in the soft curves of his queen.

~*~

"Fireworks!" Deuteronomy's daughter Etcetera cried out joyously. Demeter smiled at the young queen. She had just been introduced to Deuteronomy's youngest legitimate daughter, and already she was quite taken with the kit's antics.

Etcetera smiled up at her half-brother, the Rum Tum Tugger, "Isn't it wonderful, Tugs?"

"Spectacular," replied the tom, although he didn't sound excited. By now the large amounts of alcohol were making him quite sleepy.

Demeter's smile widened as she watched this exchange. Cassandra had informed her that Etcetera held a slight fascination for her elder half-brother—which Tugger tended to encourage, despite their familial ties. If things continued, it wouldn't be the first time incest was introduced into the House of the Jellicle.

By now night had fallen, the fireworks exploded across the dark sky, sending out rivers of color and light.

_I will give them this: the Jellicles do know how to celebrate, _Demeter mused.

"Perhaps I should send someone to check on your sister," Deuteronomy leaned forward, raising his voice to be heard over the shrieking fireworks.

"I'm sure she's fine—she probably felt better as soon as she laid down," Demeter replied. Inwardly, she smirked, _As soon as she laid down with Coricopat_.

"Still, I do not like the idea of her being alone."

"Coricopat is with her. She's in capable paws." _Very capable paws_.

Deuteronomy nodded in agreement and sat back up, turning to give Jellyorum an affectionate caress on the cheek. The calico queen simply smiled.

Finally, the fireworks display ended. Deuteronomy stood up and declared the celebration over.

Admetus appeared again, giving a low bow, "Now, ladies, shall I escort you to the north corner?"

Demeter shot a worried glance at Tantomile, who merely nodded in approval. With a relieved smile, Demeter turned back to Admetus and motioned for him to lead the way.

As if on second thought, Demeter turned back to Jellyorum, "Are you coming?"

"No," Jellyorum gave a soft smile. Her eyes moved back to Deuteronomy. "I won't be staying in the north corner tonight."

~*~

"They're coming," Coricopat announced lazily, although he did not move. He and Bomba were still a tangled, happy mess of legs and arms—after making love, they had watched the fireworks' odd hues through the light canopy.

"Already?" Bomba groaned, stroking Cori's ear tenderly. His head was resting on her chest. "I don't think I am going to like this arrangement. We never had to sneak around at the Kitteni palace."

"But doesn't that make it more fun?" Cori asked playfully, raising his head to meet Bomba' gaze. "You have always liked a little danger, princess."

"Yes, well, there is something…alluring about it," Bomba's red lips curled into a seductive grin.

"Are you going to continue playing the fool with Old Deuteronomy?" Coricopat suddenly switched gears.

"As long as I can," Bomba replied, staring up at the ceiling. She and Demeter had decided before leaving the Kitteni palace that Bomba should feign complete idiocy—cats were more trusting of a stupid dove than a wise serpent. She gave a dry smile, "I truly think Old Deuteronomy finds me quite stupid. Beautiful, but stupid."

"He worries me," Coricopat admitted softly, turning his golden eyes to Bomba's dark ones. "I know you are meant to become the mate to one of his sons, but I saw the look on his face when you arrived—he wants you for himself."

"Don't be silly," Bombalurina chided him. "Even if Deuteronomy lusts after me, he's too smart to let his emotions control him—he will marry me off to one of his heirs, and that will be that."

"Greater leaders have fallen over lesser trifles," Coricopat replied vaguely. Bomba was suddenly filled with great fondness for this sober-faced tom.

"Enough talk of such things. Can't we just have a moment to ourselves?" Bomba asked, sitting up to kiss Corico one more time. "Bast, when did you become such a good kisser?"

"I don't know. I think I'm still quite horrible at it," Corico joked, kissing her again.

"You're right," she agreed, her mouth meeting his for a third time. "Don't worry, though—I'll teach you."

"Then I shall be your best student," Coricopat gave a low chuckle.

"You are a fast learner," Bomba agreed with a deep grin. She pulled the tom to her with renewed strength, taking every last second she had to enjoy him.

"That's enough," Coricopat whispered hurriedly, standing up and setting things back in order. "Tanto says they're almost here."

Bombalurina quickly jumped to her feet, helping him reset the pillows. Paws trembling with excitement and adrenaline, she fastened her collar around her neck once more, shooing Coricopat out of the room. The black and white tom stood at the door like a sentry; Bomba quickly fell back onto the pillow and pretended to sleep.

Soon, Admetus and the rest of the queens appeared.

"Sorry to disturb you," he entered the den with an apologetic glance.

Bomba raised her head, feigning grogginess. She offered a weak smile, "That's quite alright, Admetus. Besides, I am feeling better."

"Glad to hear it," he replied, casting a suspicious glance around the room. Bomba knew what he was looking for—her heart beat faster with adrenaline, but she also was giddy with elation. She knew that she wouldn't get caught, and that lent a certain rush to her brain.

"What is on the agenda for tomorrow?" Demeter breezed into the den, quickly diverting Admetus' attention.

"Nothing yet, madam," Admetus answered. He stepped aside to allow Tantomile into the room. "Until Deuteronomy calls for you again, you are to stay in the north corner—you are not allowed to leave this area for any circumstances."

"What exactly is 'this area'?" Bombalurina asked as she sat up, her face filled with curiosity.

"The Fallen Queens' Harem, of course," Admetus motioned around the room. "And there is a small track outside of the den—you may walk about. But nowhere else."

"How ghastly boring," Demeter commented, wrinkling her nose in disdain.

"Don't worry—you shan't stay here long," Admetus assured her, although his tone wasn't exactly filled with comfort. "Once you have been chosen as mates for the Jellicle princes, you will be able to roam the entire yard, free as a bird."

"Free as a bird with a string tied around its ankle," Demeter muttered. Admetus shot her a dark look.

"You must learn to take whatever small amount of freedom is given, my lady," he spoke in an icy tone. "That is the only way to survive here."

~*~

Jellyorum sat up, watching the Jellicle Leader with cautious eyes. Something was different about tonight—the motions were the same, but Deuteronomy's mind seemed to be a thousand miles away. He seemed to stare through her, rather than at her. And although his touch had not changed, there was no warmth behind it.

_It has begun sooner than I thought,_ she realized. _The little red vixen has already cast her spell_.

The Queen of the Felinestines had known it was coming—she knew from the moment that Bombalurina had shown her pretty face—but she assumed that she had more time. Time to adjust, time to hold on to the precious power she held as Deuteronomy's favorite queen. But once again, Fate had torn the rug from under her paws. What a cruel thing!

She stared down at Deuteronomy, who was already sleeping peacefully, a contented smile on his face.

_Dreaming about that nimble young fox, I suppose_, Jellyorum thought morosely. _His dreams will_ _become reality soon enough—then I'll be pushed to the back, and all my freedom will be jerked away again._

She turned her gaze to the stars—the keepers of destiny, the ageless eyes that watched for all eternity. An unspeakable sadness washed over her soul like a tidal wave. Years of careful planning, of precarious tightrope walking—gone, in the bat of a pair of dark brown eyes!

_I can't let that happen—I will die before I let it happen!_ She shook her head vehemently. _I would kill before I—_

She stopped herself. _Kill_? Was she truly capable of murder?

The answer was no. But she was capable of manipulation—after all, wasn't that what she had been doing all these years? Yes, Jellyorum could find a way to keep her precarious place atop the list of Deuteronomy's loves. And she knew that she possessed the necessary skills to make it happen. She wasn't going down without a fight, and even if she didn't win, she'd be sure to inflict enough damage to leave her mark.

The calico queen sat back, smiling up at the stars as her mind planned a thousand different schemes.

~*~

The canopy stirred slightly in the midnight breeze, unseen winds rippled across its white expanse. Bombalurina was reminded of her palace—her palace by the sea, her home that was no more.

Demeter spoke, breaking the inky black silence, "You will have to be more careful. Admetus already suspects."

"He may suspect all he wants—he cannot prove a thing," Bomba said flippantly, turning on to her side.

"He doesn't have to prove anything," Demeter replied softly, her large eyes staring up at the canopy. "It is not as it was at home. Nothing here is certain—until we are officially chosen as mates for the Jellicle princes, our lives hang in the balance. And until then, Admetus has power over us—one whisper to Deuteronomy could seal our fate."

Bombalurina took a moment to think on this. She gave a heavy sigh. "You are right; I was careless. I will do as you say."

Demeter gave a small nod of approval. It was as it always had been—Demeter called the tune, and Bombalurina followed along. Just as it had been Demeter who decided that Bomba should play the fool—in truth, Bombalurina was a very bright cat, even if she was a bit naïve. Demeter knew that naivety was practically a sin in the twisting, turning intrigue of court life, but perhaps if the red queen acted like a simpleton, she would be spared in the event that things went awry.

Curled up in the corner of the room, Coricopat listened to this exchange. His golden eyes focused on Bombalurina. He saw how the moonlight filtered through the canopy, outlining her profile in silver, how her chest rose and fell with the gentle rhythm of her breathing. He gave a soft smile. These were the moments he loved—the stolen moments, the times when Bomba seemed like an ordinary queen—one who was free to chose her own destiny—and Corico could dream.

He dreamt of what life would be like if they were equals, if he were not a slave and she were not a Kitteni princess. It was only during the dark that he could dream such things, for his hope was far too fragile for the harsh light of day. He imagined what the day would have been like—instead of pushing her away and hurrying to hide the appearance of their relationship, he would simply have lain in her arms, whispering words of love in her ear. They could have stayed there all night, counting the stars and talking of mundane things, like ordinary couples did.

_That type of nonsense will get you nowhere_, Tantomile's gentle voice chided him. _You know it_ _can never be. And once her mate is chosen, it will have to end—her offspring must be of royal blood._

_I'm not an idiot_, Coricopat growled back.

_But you are in love—which makes you dangerous._

_I am only dreaming. I know it can never be._

_Perhaps you should stop dreaming of such things._ Tantomile's inner voice reasoned. _Dreaming only makes us want things we cannot have._

_I must have my dreams, _Corico replied. _Without them, I could not live. Allow me this small comfort. It is all I have of her—reality would never give me such freedom._

Tantomile gave a small sigh. _I cannot control your mind. I only read it. But be careful, Brother. We have entered a den of vipers—and we are no longer alone._

_I know, Sister. I know._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**_*Author's Note: I apologize for my "so cruel and prolonged absence"! Theatre season is here, and I've been busy with my shows--I've closed one, am opening another in 3 weeks, am in pre-production in a third, writing another and am slated for roles in two more...needless to say, things are crazy in my world! But I have been working on this story (just not posting it, apparently) and the updates will certainly be much more frequent. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and the patience--Happy Reading, Chickadees!*_**

Demeter turned her crème face to the sun, closing her eyes and quietly enjoying the warm spring day. She could hear Bombalurina stirring gently beside her; by the soft sound of the red queen's breathing, Demeter could tell that her sister was asleep.

The black and gold queen felt the odd sensation of being watched. She opened her eyes and peered cautiously around the track. Her eyes suddenly met Jellyorum's—the calico queen was sitting across the track, watching Demeter with an unreadable expression. The two queens stared at each other, more out of curiosity than hostility.

Jellyorum was the first to break the stare—Cassandra bounded up to whisper in her ear; the calico queen turned at smiled at the Abyssinian's comment. Demeter watched her for a few moments before turning her face to the sun once more.

Jellyorum certainly was a strange cat. Beautiful, but strange.

~*~

"What do you think of our newest additions?" Jellyorum asked casually, tilting her regal head in the direction of the two Kitteni queens.

Cassandra turned to stare at them, her face screwing into an adorably confused expression. "I dunno. They seem nice. Aloof, but nice."

Jellyorum gave a light snort at this—apparently it was not the answer she was looking for. She fixed her glittering green eyes on Cassandra. A beat passed. With that single look, an entire volume was spoken between the two queens.

"Oh," Cassandra said softly, her porcelain eyes growing wide with realization. She turned her gaze back to Demeter and Bombalurina, "Do you really think—"

"Yes," Jellyorum replied in a low tone, her green eyes setting on the two queens with determination. Cassandra sat back, losing her carefree expression and studying the Kitteni queens with a critical eye.

"They could do it," the dark queen agreed. "At least Demeter can—she's quiet, but you can tell there's a lot going on under the surface. However, Bombalurina is a bit simple—"

"Easier to control," Jellyorum pointed out.

Cass gave a careless shrug, "Easier to overlook—sometimes the simplest of things can ruin the craftiest of plans."

Jellyorum gave a nod of agreement, "Well said, gypsy. You keep me sharp."

"I try," Cass gave a small smile.

"I shall need your help even more in the coming days," Jellyorum said quietly, looking down at her paws. "Things are changing quickly—much faster than I anticipated. We shall have to run to keep up."

"I see," Cass replied in a gentle tone. "Deuteronomy has already lost interest—"

"Already?" Jellyorum spat the word, giving the dark queen a harsh look. "You speak as if I haven't been his favorite for five years—longer than any of his wives, or any other queen! That in itself is a great accomplishment, which you discount with a single word—"

"And yet is amounts to nothing now," Cass reminded her. "Nothing, because he no longer cares for you. It all turns to dust because you can longer hold his interest—"

Jellyorum growled, "You have no idea what I have done to keep him—"

"No, but I'd love to hear about it," Cassandra gave an impish grin. She playfully caressed Jellyorum's cheek, "Tell me your secrets, O Mighty Queen of F—"

"Stop." Jellyorum snapped, pushing away Cassandra's paw. The dark queen still grinned mischievously, but Jellyorum was clearly not pleased.

"Oh, Jells, lighten up," Cass spoke affectionately. She found the calico queen's anger quite amusing.

"Your flippant attitude will get us nowhere," Jellyorum frowned at her.

"And neither will your sulking," Cass replied.

Jellyorum gave a heavy sigh. The Abyssinian was right. "Still, I wish you would take things more seriously. Do you not realize how much is at stake?"

"For me or for you?" Cass asked quietly, her porcelain blue eyes rising to meet Jellyorum's.

"You have just as much to gain by this as I do," Jellyorum spoke in a low tone.

"But I have nothing to lose," Cass replied softly. "And that is where we are different, dear Queen."

Jellyorum turned to the dark queen, her green eyes burning brightly, "What are you saying, exactly?"

"N-nothing," Cassandra sat back, startled by Jellyorum's sudden ferocity. "I just don't want you losing your head, that's all. You have more at stake—you mustn't let your emotions influence your decisions. We've worked so hard for so long. I don't want anything to jeopardize our plans."

Jellyorum's face immediately softened into a smile, her momentary anger passing just as quickly as it had come, "Ah, gypsy. Always looking out for me. How could I doubt you, even for a second?"

"I have never given you any reason to mistrust," Cassandra replied quietly, staring down at her paws with a hurt expression.

"No," Jellyorum spoke softly. "No, you haven't."

Cassandra took a ragged breath, "And yet you still doubt my devotion."

"I am sorry," Jellyorum said, and she truly meant it. "I can't help but doubt everyone, no matter how dear they are to me. You know how quickly loyalties can change."

"Yes, I do," Cass replied morosely, turning her dark face to the Fallen Queens' Harem. A haunting silence followed, but Jellyorum did not dare interrupt Cassandra's thoughts. With another deep breath, Cass spoke again, "Bast, what I would give to leave this place."

Jellyorum gave a wry chuckle. "What I would give to _rule_ this place."

"You already do, in your own way," Cass grinned and arched her eyebrow suggestively.

"I won't have that power for much longer," Jellyorum reminded her gently.

"We'll walk that wire when we come to it," Cass assured her. "Until then, let's keep on track. Don't change our plans until we have to."

Jellyorum gave a curt nod of agreement. Despite Cassandra's flighty personality, the cat had a good head on her shoulders—she could be logical whilst everyone around her were losing their heads. That was why Jellyorum loved her so.

"Enough of this dismal talk," Jellyorum pasted on a bright smile. "Tell me the latest gossip."

~*~

"I don't like this place," Tantomile announced quietly, although her deep voice traveled quite well.

Demeter gave a wry smile, "Neither do I, Tanto. But there's not much we can do about it."

Tantomile fell silent—a sure sign that she disagreed. Demeter rolled over, turning to face her faithful servant. Her pale face skewed in confusion, but an amused light danced in her eyes, "Tantomile, what are you up to?"

"Nothing yet, Madame," Tantomile returned vaguely.

Demeter gave a light chuckle. She studied the black and white queen with interest. "What would I give to know what's going on behind those yellow eyes of yours. Too bad I don't possess your talent for reading minds."

Tantomile gave a slight smile at the comment. _Trust me, dear queen—this is not a curse I would wish upon anyone._

"Tell me," Dem spoke again, her light green eyes never leaving Tanto's golden ones. "You're up to something. What is it?"

Tantomile took a deep breath. "I think I might have found the Queen."

"My mother?" Demeter sat up sharply. Her sudden movement awoke Bombalurina, who rolled to her side lazily. When the red queen saw the shocked expression on her sister's face, she was instantly concerned. Bombalurina sat up, looking at Tantomile with a frightened expression.

"What is it?" The red queen's voice warbled with fear and apprehension.

"Tanto has found Mother," Dem breathed, her eyes wide with shock.

Bombalurina took a moment to stare at her sister before returning her dark eyes to the mystic. "Is this true?"

"I'm not certain," Tantomile replied. "Yet."

"Yet? What do you mean? When will you know for sure?" Bombalurina spoke quickly, her questions tripping over each other as they hurried from her lips.

"I had a dream," Tanto spoke quietly, her calm and methodical cadence creating a sharp contrast with Bomba's rapid speech. "I know she can't be far. Deuteronomy must be holding her somewhere else—perhaps even another part of the yard."

"But you don't know for sure," Demeter said flatly.

"She is still alive," Tanto took a deep breath. "That is all I know right now. Perhaps more will come to me."

"Perhaps not," Demeter countered. Her tone was completely emotionless. She wasn't angry; she was merely being matter-of-fact.

"But perhaps it will," Bombalurina refused to take the pessimistic view. She offered Tantomile a hopeful smile.

Tantomile wanly returned the smile. Like Demeter, Tanto had learned never to put too much hope in things beyond her control.

Coricopat remained oddly quiet throughout the conversation. After awhile, he turned to his sister with a slightly accusing expression.

_Why didn't you tell them the truth?_

_Because, Cori, it would only upset them._

_Lying to them won't help the situation. You are honor-bound to tell them—_

_I am honor-bound to serve the Kitteni queens. If I have to lie to keep them from the horror of the truth, then so be it. Don't preach at me._

_Tantomile, this is dangerous._

_So is sleeping with the future mate to the Jellicle heirs_. Tantomile shot her brother a dark look. _But do I try to stop you? No. I do not question your actions—and I expect the same courtesy from you._

Coricopat gave a heavy sigh. _So be it. But I don't like this at all._

"I'm going for a walk," Demeter announced, interrupting the mental argument between the two mystics. She arched her back lazily before sauntering off.

"Shouldn't someone go with her?" Coricopat asked.

Bombalurina rolled over and offered a disaffected smile. "Cori, she has to stay within the confines of the harem—she's not going very far. She'll be fine."

~*~

"Looks like our newest queen is on the move," Jellyorum stood up, smoothing her ruffled fur. "That's my cue."

"What are you going to do?" Cassandra asked, her blue eyes filled with apprehension. Jellyorum simply smiled. Cassandra felt her stomach lurch, "You're not going to tell her—"

"She has the right to know," Jellyorum replied, leaping down from her perch.

"Oh, Bast," Cassandra sighed. "We're in for it now."

"Oh, pish-posh," Jellyorum flipped her whiskers carelessly. She gave a warm smile, "Be back soon."

The calico queen moved stealthily around the track, her green eyes taking in everything, waiting for the moment when Demeter was completely alone.

"Kitteni!" Jellyorum called in a stage whisper.

Demeter's dark-tipped ears immediately perked up. She turned to the calico queen, who had climbed atop a crate several yards away.

"Come here," Jellyorum motioned to the black and gold queen.

Demeter moved closer, her face filled with guarded curiosity.

"You have been asking about your mother, haven't you?" Jellyorum leaned forward conspiratorially. She already knew the answer, but she waited until Demeter nodded in affirmation. The calico queen continued, "I know what happened to her. She was here a week ago—before you came. I saw her—"

"Cassandra said she didn't come to the Fallen Queen's Harem," Demeter interrupted.

Jellyorum gave a slight smile of amusement. "Did I say she was at the Harem? As Deuteronomy's favored queen, I have certain privileges. I am not confined to the harem, dear one—I can walk about as I please."

"So, where is my mother?" Demeter asked.

"Grizabella was being kept in the eastern corner—in Deuteronomy's private quarters—"

"Why?" Demeter already knew the answer.

"The Glamour Cat lives up to her reputation—she is very beautiful," Jellyorum said softly. "And Deuteronomy is—how shall I put it?—a very charming host."

Demeter gave a low growl at the calico queen's insinuation, "She would never—"

"I wouldn't be so certain, Kitteni," Jellyorum interrupted in a gentle voice. "You've never been the object of Deuteronomy's affection. When he comes after you, all bets are off."

"Where is Grizabella now?" Demeter abruptly changed the subject.

"Something went wrong—Deuteronomy became angry and banished her," Jellyorum whispered. "She's in the Dark Wood now, with the rest of the exiles."

"How do I get there?" Demeter fixed her light green eyes on Jellyorum.

"You can't," Jellyorum answered simply. "Only the guards know where the exiles are kept, and we are not allowed to leave the yard."

"And yet you found a way to your exiled mate, Asparagus," Demeter replied pointedly.

Jellyorum sat back, slightly surprised by Demeter's comment. A smile slipped onto the older queen's face, "I see you've been talking to Cassandra. She can be quite fanciful—"

"Tell me how to get there," Demeter repeated flatly. She knew sterner stuff lay beneath Jellyorum's innocent façade.

Jellyorum saw the determination in those jade-colored eyes and realized that the game was up. She gave a wry smile, "There's a gate at the northwest border of the yard. It is guarded by a tom named Alonzo. A good tom, but easily bribed."

Demeter nodded in understanding. She glanced at Jellyorum, "What should I bring to bribe this Alonzo?"

Jellyorum gave Demeter an appreciative once-over, grinning wickedly, "Dearest, you've got all you need to convince him—"

"I am of royal blood," Demeter replied hotly, genuinely shocked by Jellyorum's suggestion. "I would never stoop so low—"

"You'll have to abandon that line of thinking if you are to survive here," Jellyorum commented dryly. "Your bloodline means nothing—you are a prisoner, just like everyone else. You do whatever or whomever you have to. Besides, Alonzo may be illegitimate, but he's still Deuteronomy's son. He's still of noble lineage."

"I could never do such a thing," Demeter declared.

"Then you will never see your mother," Jellyorum said simply. She took a moment to stare at the black and gold queen. "You disappoint me, Demeter."

"What?"

"Well, I've heard so many great things about the Glamour Cat," Jellyorum sat up, smoothing the fur on her chest with a nonchalant air. "I just assumed her daughters would be equally daring. I see I was mistaken."

With that, the Queen of the Felinestines jumped from her perch and disappeared into the harem.

Demeter watched her go, inwardly fuming at the comment. She was every inch of a Kitteni queen—how dare Jellyorum suggest otherwise!

Still, the calico queen was right. Demeter would have to put aside her pretentious airs if she wanted to survive in the dangerous jungle of court life.

The black and gold queen charged after Jellyorum, grabbing her tail and halting the calico queen in her tracks.

"Tell me what I need to do and I'll do it."

A smile slipped onto Jellyorum's thin lips. "Now that's much better."

~*~

In the distance, Tantomile watched Demeter, who was deep in conversation with Jellyorum. Something inside of Tantomile warned her to be wary of the calico queen—she would have had that premonition even if she wasn't a mystic. Something about Jellyorum was a bit unsettling. And until Tanto figured exactly what it was, she was going to steer clear of the Felinestine queen.

Demeter finally finished her conversation with the calico queen. Tantomile waited patiently for her mistress to walk by.

"What did she want?" Tantomile didn't waste time with small talk.

"What? Oh, nothing," Demeter whirled around quickly, shocked by her servant's sudden appearance. It was obvious that Tanto didn't believe her, but Dem didn't care—she knew the black and white queen would never question her.

The two queens rejoined Bombalurina and Coricopat, who were both napping peacefully in the warm sun. Demeter smiled at the sight of her sister's innocent face. Bomba truly did resemble their mother.

"We're back," Demeter announced, her voice jolting the two cats from sleep.

"Where have you been?" Bomba looked up groggily.

"Just walking about."

The red queen simply nodded, arching her back as she stretched out her long forelegs. She yawned and rubbed her face sleepily, "I'm already tired of this place. You think Deuteronomy would at least send us some entertainment."

"Perhaps he has," Demeter gave an amused smile. She tilted her head in the direction of Admetus, who came bounding up to the queens.

Bombalurina turned and flashed a brilliant smile at the tom, "Admetus! How lovely to see you. You bring news?"

"Yes, madame," Admetus gave a slight bow, still a little breathless from his dash across the yard. "Deuteronomy requests your presence at dinner tonight."

"Tell him that we are indisposed," Demeter replied haughtily.

Admetus' cheek turned a deep shade of red. He looked down at the ground, "Actually, he didn't request _your _presence. Just Bombalurina's."

A moment of heart-stopping silence followed. Demeter turned to look at her sister, shock and despair written on her face. Bomba stared back, her dark eyes filled with absolute fear.

"What should I do?" Bomba asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Demeter was thoughtful. Bombalurina held her breath as she awaited her sister's reply. Admetus stared at the black and gold queen, equally anxious for the verdict, since he would be the one to tell Deuteronomy. Coricopat looked on with fearful eyes as well, while Tantomile watched the entire scene with a detached expression. She seemed to be the only one who wasn't disturbed by this recent turn of events.

"Go," Demeter said quietly, raising her jade eyes to meet Bomba's dark ones. "If you refuse, you'll insult him, and we really can't afford to provoke him. After all, he is our master now."

Everyone—including Tantomile—was shocked at this announcement. Even Admetus, who had barely known Demeter for two days, knew that this was completely out of character for the black and gold queen.

Tears pricked Bombalurina's beautiful brown eyes; she turned to Admetus and gave a curt nod of consent.

"Very well," Admetus gave a low bow, his own heart sinking at the verdict. He didn't know Bombalurina very well—but he knew Deuteronomy all too well, and he knew that the young queen did not deserve the ignoble fate that would ultimately await her.

Bombalurina took a moment to stare pitifully at her sister. Demeter looked away, but did not reply. The red queen quietly slipped down from her perch and disappeared into the harem.

~*~

Admetus quickly made his way across the yard, slightly saddened by the news he had to bear. _Poor Bombalurina_, he thought. _She'll be used and thrown away like trash. Once Deuteronomy has touched her, neither of his sons will take her as a mate. Then she'll end up just like her mother. Such a sad fate for such a sweet kit._

The young tom moved through the Jellicles surrounding his master. At the sight of him, Old Deuteronomy began to smile. He took the young tom aside, "What did she say?"

"Yes, my liege. She has agreed to come to dinner." Admetus answered, trying to keep the dismay from his voice.

"Excellent." Deuteronomy beamed, clapping Admetus on the back.

"Shall I arrange for the usual entertainment?" Admetus asked flatly. Deuteronomy's seduction technique had followed the same predictable pattern for years now.

Deuteronomy looked at Admetus as if he'd grown as second head, "No. Of course not! She isn't some alley cat—she's an heir to the Kitteni throne."

"Then how would you like me to prepare this evening?" Admetus asked, shocked by Deuteronomy's reply.

"I won't need your assistance tonight, Admetus," Deuteronomy gave a small smile, pushing him back towards the crowd. "I've planned it all myself."

Admetus stood there for a moment, completely dumbfounded by the maine coon's comment. Then, with a slight shake of his head, he headed to the eastern corner to cancel all the arrangements he'd already made for the evening.

As Admetus was hurrying off, he bumped into Alonzo.

"Sorry about that," Admetus apologized quickly.

Alonzo offered a friendly smile, "Not a problem. Hey, what's bothering you, old boy?"

"Deuteronomy has asked Bombalurina to dinner."

"Oh," Alonzo's face filled with understanding. "And you're the one who has to arrange it."

"That's the thing—he's planning the whole thing himself!"

"What?" Alonzo stared in disbelief. He glanced over at his father, who was chatting with another cat. "He's never put that much effort into a seduction before."

"I don't think he's trying to seduce her," Admetus admitted.

"Oh," Alonzo said quietly. "It's worse than we thought."

Admetus nodded in agreement, casting a worried look at the Jellicle Leader, "I think Old Deuteronomy's in love."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Demeter stared into the eyes of her own reflection, silently summoning strength from their jade-colored depths. Tonight would require every ounce of will power that she possessed; she had to be prepared for anything—and she had to be able to meet it with a clear head.

"Why are you doing this?" Bombalurina asked in a tearful whisper, moving closer to her sister, as if seeking comfort in her presence. "Have I done something to anger you? Have I said—"

"Bombalurina," Demeter said in a voice as calm as stone. She gently took her sister by the shoulders, "I cannot protect you from everything, but what I am doing now is protecting you from a greater evil. Please understand that I do it out of love, not hate."

Bomba gave a small nod—she knew it was true. Still, this did not ease the fear rising in her throat.

Demeter looked at her littler sister—her baby sister!—and tears came to her eyes. "I know I am asking a very difficult thing, and I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for it, but you have to do it, Bombie. Do whatever it takes to keep Deuteronomy happy. I'll find a way to get us out of here, but until I do, we have to stay in his good graces."

"Ladies," Admetus entered the room. He extended his paw to Bombalurina, "Deuteronomy has summoned you, madame."

Bombalurina nodded quickly, biting her bottom lip to keep the tears from welling up in her beautiful eyes. She turned to her sister and offered a small, sad smile. "This is it."

Demeter quickly enveloped her sister in a hug, whispering, "I'm so sorry."

"It's beyond your control, Demi," Bomba whispered back, still holding tightly to her sister. A single tear trickled down her pale face, dropping onto Demeter's dark coat.

The two broke from the embrace. There was a hint of desperation in Demeter's eyes. Now that the moment had come, she was filled with a new sense of ferocity, a deep desire to protect her sister from whatever may come.

"Tell him you are sick," she whispered hurriedly. "Send Admetus back; tell him you can't come tonight. I'll think of something—you don't have to—"

"We both know it won't work," Bomba said sadly. She gave another small smile and turned to go. As if on second thought, she threw another reassuring smile over her shoulder, "I'll be fine, Demi. Don't worry about me."

With that, Admetus and Bombalurina left the Harem.

"It's not Bombie that I'm worried about," Coricopat spoke, breaking the awful silence that filled the room. "It's Deuteronomy."

Demeter nodded in agreement, her eyes still fixed on the doorway. She had just sent her baby sister into certain peril, but what choice did she have? She immediately hated Deuteronomy for putting them in such a situation. This hatred only added to her determination, and she turned back to her reflection with an intense sense of purpose.

"I'm going for a walk," she announced, not even bothering to glance at Coricopat and Tantomile, who stood silently by the door. "Alone. You two are to stay here. If anyone asks for me, say I am ill and cannot have visitors."

Tantomile wanted to ask why, but she knew that it was a futile question. She simply followed her mistress' command, as always, completely unaware of the plans that boiled in Demeter's brain until it was too late—part of Tantomile's pact of servanthood included the vow never to read her mistress' mind. It was hard not to, since Demeter was such a secretive feline.

Demeter exited the harem, looking around furtively. A shadow appeared from the darkness. It was Jellyorum, who quickly took the black and gold queen aside.

"Here's the plan," Jellyorum whispered hurriedly, dragging Demeter with her through the shadows. "Cassandra will get you to the gate—she'll distract Alonzo. Once you are across the border, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser will guide you to the exile camp."

"Can they be trusted?" Demeter asked in a low tone.

Jellyorum's mouth quirked into an amused smile, "They are derelicts and fiends, but they are not idiots. They won't let you get caught."

Demeter nodded, taking a deep breath to steel herself. She could see the odd glimmer of Cassandra's blue eyes in the darkness ahead.

"Are you ready?" The Abyssinian offered a reassuring smile.

Demeter nodded, "Take me to the border."

Jellyorum gave Demeter a pat on the back before turning and quietly making her way back to the Harem, "Good luck, Kitteni."

~*~

"Good luck," Admetus whispered softly as he brushed past Bombalurina, leaving her alone at the tire—the very same place she had been brought to on her first day, the seat of Deuteronomy's throne.

The red queen looked around, her large eyes taking it all in. She was the only one around—the large area looked even bigger now that it was empty. She felt so small, dwarfed by the mountains of scrap metal and the pillars of old tires.

The air was filled with an eerie silence, as if the yard itself were holding its breath. A shiver ran down the red queen's spine; for a moment, she wished that she had listened to Demeter—perhaps she should have lied, perhaps she should not have come. But it was too late for such things—the die had been cast. Bombalurina took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was to come.

Minutes ticked by. Still no one appeared. Bombalurina felt her nervousness disappear with each passing second, soon fear was replaced by boredom. The red queen began to hum to herself, a gentle, quiet tune, eventually raising her voice into a full song.

Something shifted in the shadows behind her.

Bombalurina immediately stopped, whirling around to face the sound. It was Deuteronomy.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he apologized. He motioned to her, "Please, continue. It sounded quite lovely."

Bombalurina blushed at the compliment, ducking her head shyly.

"Please. Sing." Deuteronomy said softly.

The red queen nodded, taking a deep breath and continuing her song. At first she was nervous, her voice quavered with uncertainty. But as the song progressed, Bombalurina forgot that Deuteronomy was even there—her voice became stronger and clearer, floating across the starry night.

Deuteronomy applauded at the end, "Bravo. I did not know you were such a good singer."

"There are many things you don't know about me," Bomba answered simply.

"Very true," Deuteronomy admitted. "But I hope to change that."

Bombalurina offered a wan smile at the remark.

"You misunderstand me, princess," Deuteronomy said softly, his dark eyes filled with pain. "This is not what you think it is."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bomba said flatly, although it was obvious that she was lying.

"I know my reputation precedes me," he said in a tired voice, sitting down as if the weight of the world suddenly rested upon his shoulders. "You've heard many fantastical tales about me, no doubt. But you must remember: the queens in the Harem are bored prisoners of war—they must find something to occupy their time, so they create stories about me. And because they hate me, those stories tend to paint me as a villain of the worst kind."

"I must admit, the reports are not favorable," Bomba said quietly.

Deuteronomy gave a wry chuckle, "At least you are honest."

Bomba smiled, "What point was there in lying? You would know it."

"Excellent point," Deuteronomy agreed. He stared down at his paws, "I will admit that some of it is true—I've had many wives, although certainly not ninety-nine, and I loved every one of them dearly. I am cat easily given over to passion—a fault that seems to be a crime these days."

There was a thoughtful pause as Bombalurina contemplated his words. Deuteronomy looked up sadly, "But what is life without passion? Should we spend our lives afraid to touch, afraid to know, afraid to see? What life is that? What bravery lies in playing it safe? Shouldn't we strive to live boldly, to be unafraid?"

"What an eloquent argument," Bomba said softly.

"I'm not eloquent—merely honest," Deuteronomy replied. "Another fault that seems to be unforgivable. I will admit that I have loved many queens, but I have always done so passionately, with honesty and with my whole heart. If that is a crime, then I am most certainly guilty."

"To live so boldly is a crime we should all hope to commit," Bomba gave a reassuring smile. Her dark eyes sparkled with admiration. She had thought him a beast, a vile dictator who had disgraced her tribe and subjected her to horrors unknown, but now she saw the cat that lay behind the Leader—the simple, honest tom, misunderstood by the world.

Deuteronomy smiled gratefully at her. He stood once more, with a grand gesture, "Now, my dearest Kitteni, I have a dinner prepared for us. You must forgive me for being late, but it took me a while to find everything that I needed."

Bombalurina followed him, intrigued by his comment. He led her to a table, which was inlaid with light pink spider lilies.

Bombalurina gave a small gasp of appreciation, "My favorites! How did you know?"

"I guessed," Deuteronomy replied.

"Well, it was a very good guess," Bombalurina smiled.

"I also got Admetus to ask around and find out," he admitted.

Bombalurina chuckled softly. She gently plucked a lily from the display, twirling it on its stem. "When I was a kit, my mother had these in her garden at the palace. I would lay down underneath them and stare up at the sky for hours."

She looked up to see Deuteronomy watching her intently. The red queen immediately blushed, "I'm sorry—I have a tendency to ramble like an idiot."

"Not at all. I like learning more about you," Deuteronomy offered a small smile.

"Well, I'd like to learn about you as well," Bombalurina returned the smile.

"There's nothing to learn," Deuteronomy said simply.

"But—"

"There's nothing to learn," Deuteronomy repeated softly. There was an edge in his voice that told Bombalurina not to pursue the subject further.

Bombalurina suddenly understood, she saw how the entire evening would progress—Deuteronomy would call the tune, and she would be forced to comply. Everything within Bombalurina screamed that such passivity would be worse than Death.

The red queen gently laid the spider lily on the ground. "I think I should be going."

"But the evening has just begun," Deuteronomy countered. "Stay."

"Am I your guest or your prisoner?" Bombalurina asked, a sudden harshness entering her tone. She rose to her full height with an air of haughtiness. She knew Demeter had told her to do whatever it took to please him, but Bomba could not—would not!—become the mindless paramour of a dictating old cat. If Deuteronomy wanted to win her, then he would have to try much harder than that.

"My guest, of course," Deuteronomy replied, confused by her sudden change in behavior.

"Then allow me to excuse myself—as a guest would be able to," Bombalurina said, quickly turning on her heel.

"Wait—what is wrong? Have I done something to offend you?" Deuteronomy followed her, grabbing her by the arm.

"Your attitude offends me!" Bomba replied fiercely, jerking away from his grasp. "You bring me here, like your latest conquest, to woo me with flowers—and yet you try to hide yourself from me. You say that this is not what it seems, but what am I to expect, when at every turn you fail to treat me with the courtesy and respect that a Kitteni princess deserves?!"

"I did not mean to insult—"

"Whether you meant to or not, the insult has been made," Bomba said tersely. She turned to leave once more. "Now, when you are ready to treat me as a royal guest and not some common street cat, you may invite me to dinner again. Until then, I shall remain at the Harem."

With that, the Kitteni queen disappeared into the dark night, making her way back to the Fallen Queens' Harem.

Admetus and Alonzo, who were watching this entire conversation from their hideout in a nearby tree, exchanged looks of utter disbelief.

"So the rose has thorns," Alonzo spoke in a low tone.

Admetus nodded, "The rose has thorns."

~*~

Demeter stepped timidly into the darkness. Jellyorum had been wrong—Alonzo was not at the gate, but another tom was. Tumblebrutus was his name, and it did not take long from Cassandra's charms to take effect—he was so distracted by the Abyssinian that he didn't even notice Demeter as she slipped through the gate into the Dark Wood.

"Oi!" A pair of green eyes appeared in a branch overhead.

Demeter's head snapped up at the sound. Two tabbies landed softly beside her.

"Ello, luv," the larger one grinned impishly, wrapping an arm around Demeter. "My, ain't you a pretty li'l thing."

"Can it, Jerrie," the smaller one growled. "We've go'a job to do."

The smaller one extended her paw, "Name's Rumpleteaser. This 'ere's Mungojerrie. Dohn' pay 'im no moind—'ee's a flirt, but an 'armless one at that."

Rumpleteaser turned back towards the Dark Wood, silently motioning for Demeter to follow. The black and gold queen stepped forward, oddly comforted by the company of these two strangers. They traveled for quite some time through the darkness, no one daring to speak. An owl hooted eerily above them; Rumpleteaser and Mungojerrie quickly darted for cover, dragging Demeter with them.

"The bugger's back," Rumpleteaser hissed angrily, her large green eyes searching the heavens for the bird. "As if 'ee 'asn't killed enough of us."

"Oi think 'ee's after you," Mungojerrie admitted.

"Yeah, well he'll hafta get in loine," the tiger-striped queen growled. They fell silent for a moment, each holding their breath and waiting for another sound from above. Rumpleteaser spoke again, "Ee's gone. Let's get movin' before 'ee comes back."

"How much farther?" Demeter asked quietly, speaking for the first time since she'd met the two tabbies.

"Not much," Rumpleteaser replied. She motioned to a wan light ahead, "In fact, it's roight there."

The cats slowed their pace, crouching down into the hunting position, moving quietly through the shadows. Demeter looked around, "Where are the exiles?"

Rumpleteaser motioned to a large pile of old crates, "In there."

"In the crates?" Demeter was incredulous. She immediately enraged.

"They let 'em out durin' the day," Mungojerrie replied. He nudged the black and gold queen, "Go foind yer mum—we'll distract the guard."

Demeter stepped out into the sickly pale light. She could see the shapes of the cats in the crates, but the light was so poor that she couldn't tell who they were. She looked around, calling out softly, "I am looking for Grizabella, Queen of the Kitteni."

A dirty white paw extended from a crate, shaking with fear and uncertainty.

"Mother!" Demeter gave a horrified whisper, rushing over to grasp Grizabella's paw. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Demeter," the voice croaked. "You shouldn't be here."

"I've come to rescue you," Demeter said quietly.

A dry chuckled emanated from the crate, "I am past the point of rescue, sweetheart."

"What do you mean?" Demeter felt her heart sink. Grizabella gave a ragged cough. Demeter suddenly understood, "How much time do you have left?"

"Not much longer," Grizabella replied wearily.

"I've got to get you out of here," Demeter whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"No," Grizabella said softly. "Save yourself. Get your sister and get out of here."

"Deuteronomy wants to marry us to his sons," Demeter replied. "It's not that easy."

"It never is," Grizabella reminded her. After a pause, she spoke again, "Where is your sister?"

Tears pricked Demeter's eyes again. She bowed her head in shame, "She's with Deuteronomy."

"Oh, Dem," Grizabella said softly, her voice filled with the heartbreak that only a mother can feel.

"I'm sorry." The tears were now running freely down Demeter's face. "I tried. I really did try."

"I know you did," Grizabella squeezed her daughter's paw comfortingly. "It's not your fault. I just wish things wouldn't have happened this way."

"I'm so sorry," Demeter whispered again.

"Don't be, my darling," Grizabella cooed. "We cannot change what has happened. Concentrate on the future now—you and Bombalurina must escape. Leave London. The Persians are our friends—if you can reach them, you will be safe from Old Deuteronomy."

Demeter nodded quickly, blinking back tears. "I will. And when I get there, I will send for you."

"Darling, don't—"

"I have to! You are my mother—I can't just abandon you," Demeter replied urgently.

"As you wish," Grizabella said softly, although her tone implied that she knew she would not live long enough to see her daughter's wish fulfilled. "I will wait for you."

"Good," Demeter nodded, wiping away the last tear from her cheek.

"We go'a go, pumpkin," Rumpleteaser appeared from seemingly nowhere, taking Demeter's paw and dragging her back towards the yard.

"I will come back," Demeter vowed. Grizabella waved her paw weakly in response. Rumpleteaser began to run faster and Demeter was plunged into darkness once more.

~*~

Bombalurina was already in their quarters, anxiously awaiting Demeter's return. Demeter entered the room silently, casting Bomba a weary glance and seating herself before the mirror with a heavy sigh.

"How is she?" The red queen asked quietly.

"She's dying," Demeter said flatly. "She wants us to get out of here. Without her."

"How are we going to do that?" Bomba raised her dark eyes to meet the face of her sister's reflection.

"I don't know," Demeter admitted with a heavy sigh. Her jade eyes filled with concern, "How did things go with Deuteronomy?"

"I think it went well," Bombalurina replied quietly. A smile slipped onto her lips, "He realized that he has underestimated me."

Demeter smirked at the comment. Despite Bomba's naivety, the red queen possessed a hair-trigger temper—one that could outshine Demeter's any day.

"I take it that Deuteronomy did not receive a kiss at the end of evening?" Demeter asked mockingly.

"No, nor any other favors of that sort. But he did receive a piece of my mind," Bomba flipped her whiskers prissily. "This in one queen he won't get so easily."

"That's my girl," Demeter chuckled, patting her sister's cheek affectionately. She gave Bomba a quick kiss on the head, "I'm going to bed. Hopefully I'll have a plan by morning."

"I'm sure you will," Bomba replied, stretching out beside her sister. "I can keep Deuteronomy at bay for a week or two more—by then you'll have figured something out."

"At bay?" Demeter repeated incredulously. "What, are his advances so amorous that you can't withstand it for more than a few days?"

"No," Bombalurina replied quickly. "But if I am to play the role of the innocent, then it would stand to reason that I would not hold out for long."

"You are right," Demeter agreed with a sigh. "We have to get out of here quickly."

Bombalurina did not reply. She was too busy thinking about her sister's words: _Are his advances so armorous that you can't withstand it for more than a few days?_

The answer was yes. Despite Bomba's best attempts, she had to admit that the Jellicle Leader was very charming—he knew how to woo a queen, and he was quite good at it. Bombalurina knew that if she had not found an excuse to leave, if she had stayed for the entire evening, she would certainly have woken up in the arms of Deuteronomy.

_He's good_. She told herself, wrapping her tail around her body in a protective fashion. _I underestimated him as well—I shall have to be more wary in the future._

_~*~_

"Madame," Admetus bowed obsequiously before Bombalurina. "My master, Deuteronomy, wishes to extend his apology for any wrong he may have committed last night. He sends—"

"He sends a slave to prove his regret for him?" Bombalurina finished haughtily. She rose to her full height (which was actually a head taller than Admetus). "Tell your master that I do not accept second-hand apologies. If he is truly repentant, then he would apologize himself—not send someone to do it for him."

Admetus was taken aback by her response, "Madame, that is not possible—it would be abject humiliation for the Jellicle Leader to beg forgiveness—"

"Humility is required for any sincere apology," Bombalurina replied philosophically. She turned away quickly, "Now, tell your Leader that the apology of his servant remains unaccepted. I will accept an apology _from his lips_—no more, no less."

"Yes, Madame," Admetus said, blinking in shock and awe at the audacity of this queen—yes, she was royalty, but didn't she realize that she was now the sole property of Old Deuteronomy?

He hurried across the yard, his stomach knotting with fear and uncertainty as he thought about the message. Deuteronomy would have his head for sure.

Surprisingly, the maine coon laughed, "Ah, she is a feisty thing, is she not?"

"Most certainly, Majesty," Admetus admitted. He was still recovering from the shock of seeing Deuteronomy laugh at news that would normally fill him with righteous fury—this feline must certainly have a deep hold on the Jellicle Leader's emotions.

"It seems that I will be visiting the harem tonight," Deuteronomy said nonchalantly, a smile on his face.

"You will, Sire?" Admetus was incredulous.

"Of course," Deuteronomy replied easily. "The lady is right—a face-to-face apology is deserved."

~*~

The Harem was atwitter with a thousand racing whispers. Demeter came out of her quarters, quickly finding Cassandra, "What is going on?"

"Deuteronomy is coming—to the Harem!" Cassandra whispered, her eyes wide with disbelief. Demeter cast a fearful glance at Bombalurina, who stood in the doorway. The red queen arched her eyebrows in surprise and shrugged. _We shall have to wait and see_.

~*~

"My dear queen," Deuteronomy said grandly, bowing to his knee. Bombalurina stood before him, truly shocked at his presence. "I extend my humblest apologies. I never meant to insult you, but I think you misunderstood my intentions. I was merely deciding which son you would be best suited for—although, with a temper like yours, I would think it best that you not be matched to either of my sons, but I suppose your bloodline saves you from a life of spinsterhood."

Bomba's cheeks grew hot with anger, but she held her tongue. This apology was little more than a trap, but she could not refuse it now.

Deuteronomy continued, "Please accept my deepest regrets for any harm I may have caused you."

"You are most readily forgiven, Kind Deuteronomy," Bombalurina spoke through clenched teeth. She dutifully offered her paw, which he kissed lightly. Then leaning forward, he whispered, so that only she could hear:

"What haughty idea made you believe that I would be interested in you? I have the choice queens of London—why would I need a gangly-legged kit?"

With that, Deuteronomy pasted on a kindly smile and turned to leave. As he was exiting, he smoothly motioned to another queen, who dutifully followed him. Deuteronomy gave the red queen one last triumphant look before disappearing back into the yard.

The Fallen Queens' Harem immediately erupted into fevered conversation once more. Demeter quietly sidled up to her sister, "What did he say to you?"

"He wants me to believe that he does not desire me," Bombalurina crossed her arms over her chest, her dark eyes narrowing into hateful slits. "He thinks he can demean me, make me feel like an incompetent kit—oh, how sadly he is mistaken!"

"You should be glad—now he'll leave you alone," Demeter replied.

Bombalurina whirled around, glaring at her sister fiercely, "He chose that queen to make me jealous—he insults me by assuming that I would be envious of such a thing! As if I can't have any tom I want—any tom from here to the Atlantic!"

"Why does this bother you so?" Demeter asked quietly.

"It doesn't," Bomba stepped back, slightly shocked by the realization that it did, in fact, bother her. "I am just offended that he would think me so easily won."

"Ah, I see," Demeter replied softly, although she found her sister's logic to be absolutely ridiculous. She gave another disaffected shrug, "Well, at least you're at peace."

"Yes," Bomba said angrily, jutting her chin forward defiantly at Deuteronomy's retreating form. "Thank Heaviside I'm rid of that self-centered old bore."

The red queen turned to leave, but something caught her eye. It was Jellyorum, seated at a distance, watching Bombalurina with a curious expression. The calico queen gave a knowing smile. _I told you so…_

_~*~_

The days passed with little change. The flowers continued to bloom, the day became longer and the nights began to take on a sultry hue. Summer was fast approaching, and the entire yard was bustling with a strange new fever.

There was no word from Old Deuteronomy—much to Demeter's delight and Bomba's fury. But one day, Admetus bounded up as Demeter and Bombalurina were taking their morning nap in the bright sunshine with Tantomile and Coricopat waiting faithfully at their sides.

Admetus gave a courteous bow. "Good afternoon, ladies. Deuteronomy requests your presence tonight—today marks the last day of spring, and the annual ball will begin at midnight."

"The Jellicle Ball?" Bombalurina sat up. The Jellicles were renowned for their annual ball.

Admetus gave a tight smile as he nodded. "You are expected to attend as his guests of honor."

Bombalurina turned to Demeter with an expectant expression. She was thrilled at the thought of dancing the night away, but she waited for Dem's approval.

Demeter nodded stiffly, "We shall attend, since it pleases our dread lord Deuteronomy."

The last part was dripping with sarcasm, but Admetus wisely chose to ignore it, "I shall inform him of your decision."

With that, the tom ran off again.

"Poor thing," Bomba said, her tone bordering on the affectionate. "He scurries around like a rat, doing all of Deuteronomy's bidding. Must be such a sad life."

"Yes," Dem said quietly, her face suddenly very thoughtful. "Must be."

~*~

Evening fell, and with it came the fervency and excitement of the Jellicle Ball. Admetus reappeared and led the queens to the center of the yard, where the festivities were being held.

Deuteronomy already had Jellyorum at his side, but at the sight of Bombalurina's face, the rest of the world seemed to disappear. Deuteronomy sat back, taking a moment to study the red queen from afar. In truth, Demeter was more beautiful, but there was something in Bomba's face, a fresh-faced naivety that blossomed with a smile—so warm and inviting, it was almost intoxicating.

Of course, as soon as she saw him, the smile vanished like a ghost in the night. A hardness entered her soft eyes and she turned away quickly, haughtily craning her neck above the assembled cats as she moved through the crowd.

Jellyorum lightly touched his paw, bringing him back to the moment at hand. The calico queen offered a small smile, one that did not reach her eyes, "Everything alright?"

"Stay here," Deuteronomy said simply, making his way through the crowd towards the red queen. Jellyorum just stared after him in disbelief. She cast an incredulous look at Alonzo, who was stationed beside the tire. He gave a shrug, _Didn't I tell you?_

Jellyorum gave a disgruntled huff. Alonzo and Admetus had informed her of Deuteronomy's deepening affection for Bombalurina—not that she hadn't already sensed it on her own—but after the row between the two cats, Jellyorum assumed that she was once again secure as Deuteronomy's favorite.

_Oh, saints in Heaviside, _she thought darkly to herself. _Why must I endure this never-ending humiliation?_

_~*~_

"Madame," Deuteronomy spoke quickly, drawing Bombalurina aside.

"What do you want?" Bomba asked coldly, but she didn't pull away. She was intrigued, although she was trying to hide it.

"May I have this dance?" He bowed grandly.

Bombalurina stared at him as if he'd grown a second head, "What?"

"It's not polite to make a king ask twice," Deuteronomy reminded her gently, motioning to the dance floor, "So shall we?"

The red queen begrudgingly extended her paw, casting a doleful glance at her sister, who looked on with a mild sense of amusement.

"So she was right," Demeter said to herself. "He is crazy about her."

"What, Madame?" Admetus leaned forward, assuming that Demeter had been speaking to him.

"Oh, nothing," Demeter pasted on a smile. "Shall we go to our seats?"

The tom led the way, moving gracefully aside to allow Demeter to sit in front of him.

"How long have you been a prisoner of the Great Jellicle?" Demeter asked, turning back to Admetus with curious eyes.

Admetus was slightly shocked by her question. "Many years now, Madame. Since I was a young tom."

Demeter nodded softly. A change passed in her eyes—they lost their hardness, they seemed almost tender, "I am sorry for you, Admetus."

The tom was genuinely shocked—no one had ever professed such profound emotion for him before. He was touched by her words, but he quickly regained his tongue, "Don't be, Madame. As the right-hand of Old Deuteronomy the Jellicle, I had a life that any cat would envy."

"Yes," Demeter said quietly, although Admetus could tell that she didn't believe him. "Of course you do, Admetus. I did not mean to insult you by suggesting otherwise."

With that, the black and gold queen turned around, leaving Admetus with his thoughts. She fought back a self-satisfied grin—it wouldn't be long before he was won, rallying to her cause. Then she could begin her revenge.

"Hello all," Cassandra sing-songed, gracefully seating herself beside Demeter. "And how are we finding the festivities tonight?"

"Loathsome," Demeter replied flatly. She gave an irritated flick of her wrist towards the dance floor. "Deuteronomy has stolen my sister for the evening."

Cassandra raised her eyebrows questioningly. "She seems like a pretty willing participant to me."

Demeter shot her a dark look. Cass immediately regretted her words. She quickly changed the subject, "So, any cats that seem of particular interest to you?"

"I seem to recognize them all," Demeter replied, craning her neck to look around the floor.

Suddenly, a movement caught Demeter's eye. She turned to see a fierce ginger tom standing on the outskirts of the yard. He looked up, his eyes met hers and fire pulsed through Demeter's veins. She did not look away; she found him intriguing rather than frightening. Something about his eyes seemed to entrance her, to fill her with a strange longing—he seemed to feel the same, for his intensity sharpened, he shifted forward visibly, as he were being physically drawn to her. She could not break his gaze, nor did she want to. He was truly mesmerizing.

"Cassandra," she breathed. "Who is that?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"That," a strange smile crept onto Cassandra's face. "Is Macavity."

"He's very…" Demeter's voice trailed off, but her gaze remained locked on the ginger tom.

"Familiar looking?" Cassandra guessed, although she was certain Demeter was looking for a more alluring word. "He should be. He looks just like his father—he's Deuteronomy's eldest son."

"But I thought Munkustrap was the crowned heir," Demeter spoke in a low tone as she watched Macavity's every move.

"He is," Cass obviously relished telling this story. "Macavity's mother was Deuteronomy's first mate. But she was accused of treason and exiled from the tribe. Macavity lost his birthright and Munkustrap stepped up to take the throne."

"Really?" Demeter asked breathlessly, her light green eyes filling with compassion. "How…tragic."

"I wouldn't waste any sympathy on him," Cassandra warned, giving a wan smile. "He's managed to build his own empire—although his methods are highly questionable. But then again, so is everything else about him. He's quite the cat about town—I'm surprised you haven't heard of him."

"Me, too," Demeter said softly. She suddenly broke her gaze with the ginger tom, turning to Cass with curious eyes, "How do you know so much about him?"

"Macavity and I have a history together," the Abyssinian gave a wry smile.

"Were you—"

"Yes."

"Oh." Dem sat back.

Cassandra offered a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. He's free now."

"That wasn't what I—"

"And we ended on cordial terms, so I wouldn't hate you for being with him," Cass interrupted again. She gave a dry chuckle at Demeter's shocked expression. "I can read minds, Madame. Although from the look on your face, anyone could tell your thoughts."

Demeter laughed, "I suppose there's no secrets between us."

Cassandra gave a cryptic smile, "No, Madame. No secrets at all."

Demeter turned back to look at him—he was still gazing intently at her. She stood, her eyes locked on Macavity's. "If you'll excuse me…"

"Most certainly," Cassandra replied, although she was certain that Demeter didn't hear her. Her porcelain eyes watched the black and gold queen with mild amusement. She turned to Admetus, who seemed genuinely concerned at the events taking place, "Things are about to get very interesting."

"That was a very dangerous move," Admetus said, watching Demeter move closer to Macavity. The horror was evident upon his face.

"Oh tush," Cassandra waved away the thought. "He's merely a cat of flesh and blood—not the Devil."

"Perhaps," Admetus said quietly, turning his attention back to the dance floor. He could not watch the impending train wreck between the Kitteni queen and the ousted Jellicle heir. "I will have nothing to do with this, Abyssinian."

"Don't worry—you won't be held accountable," Cassandra assured him quietly. A wicked grin slipped onto her face, "After all, aren't we allowed to have a bit of fun now and again?"

She gave him a wink and a quick smack on the butt—which made Admetus jump with surprise and blush profusely.

"Are you blushing?" Cassandra was shocked.

"No," Admetus lied.

"You are! How adorable," Cassandra purred, sidling closer to the tom—another action which made him uneasy. "What are you afraid of, Admetus—getting your paw caught in your master's cookie jar? I assure you, Deuteronomy wouldn't mind."

"Apparently, Madame, you don't know Deuteronomy," Admetus replied stiffly, moving away from the dark queen once more.

Cassandra laughed, but she left Admetus alone. She felt the gentle flick of a paw across her ear.

"You shouldn't tease Admetus so," Jellyorum reprimanded her playfully.

"But it's so fun," Cass reasoned, trying to fight back a grin and failing miserably.

"You also must learn to hold your tongue," Jellyorum said softly, losing her playful air.

Cassandra immediately sobered up as well, "It wasn't anything that she wouldn't have learned through the junkyard gossip."

"Yes, but at least it would have taken her a bit longer to learn it," Jellyorum countered. There was a pause. She gave a heavy sigh, "It's not a problem, gypsy—but do remember to watch that prattling mouth of yours in the future."

"Yes, Madame," Cassandra said quietly. Jellyorum was the only cat who could make her feel so foolish.

Jellyorum gave a sigh of disgust, motioning to Deuteronomy and Bombalurina, who were still dancing, "Would you look at that? All our plans—swept away by a pair of long red legs."

Cassandra gave a wry shake of her head. Jellyorum looked around—she immediately spotted the Rum Tum Tugger, "Rum Tum, come here, would you?"

The young tom swaggered over to the two queens with a knowing smile, "What can I do for you, ladies?"

He gave Cassandra a wink. The dark queen returned his flirtatious smile with a wicked grin of her own.

"Our newest prize seems a bit bored by your father," Jellyorum motioned to Bombalurina, who did seem frightened at the prospect of dancing with Deuteronomy. "Why don't you be a good boy and save her?"

The Rum Tum Tugger took a moment to stare appreciatively at the red queen, "I wouldn't mind taking that around the floor a time or two."

"I didn't think you would," Jellyorum smiled patronizingly. She gently pushed him towards the couple, "Now, go on—that poor queen is in desperate need of some Rum Tum Tugger."

"Aren't they all?" Tugger answered smoothly, giving them one last wink over his shoulder as he sauntered across the dance floor.

~*~

Deuteronomy did not speak. He simply stared into the red queen's eyes. At first, Bomba returned the gaze, but soon she found it too distracting—she lowered her eyes, blushing profusely at the intensity of his dark brown orbs.

The song ended and another began. Deuteronomy made no move to release her; he simply began another dance. The red queen followed, her long crimson legs keeping easy pace with his movements. Bombalurina mentally counted the seconds, praying for the song to end. Neither had spoken since they'd stepped onto the dance floor, although Bomba could take one look into Deuteronomy's eyes and know exactly what he was thinking.

But that wasn't what frightened her. What frightened her was the realization that she felt the same way—their bodies moved so smoothly together, so effortlessly, and his touch was so delicate that it made her skin burn with that familiar longing and the world seemed to be a pounding, heady mess and why, for the love of bast, was she still dancing with him when she should be running, running like hell?

Her thoughts continued to tumble inside her brain like boiling water, soon all she could think about was Deuteronomy's paw on the small of her back, the width of his shoulders and the depth of his eyes—

_I've got to get out of here_. Finally, a coherent thought!—one that came crashing into her brain like tide upon a rocky shore. _I have to save myself—one dance and the cat has me wanting to open up like daisy in the warm summer sun! Oh, if Demeter knew your thoughts right now, she'd murder you with her bare paws…you are a disgrace to the Kitteni throne!_

Suddenly, the Rum Tum Tugger appeared, giving a courteous bow as he approached his father, "May I interrupt?"

"Of course," Deuteronomy replied, although it was obvious that he was not happy about it. He gently released Bomba, his paw remaining around her waist just a second longer than necessary.

Bombalurina, on the other hand, was ecstatic—here was her rescue, her excuse to flee from her own conflicting desires. She graciously smiled at Tugger, offering her paw, which he gently kissed.

The red queen blushed at the action. Deuteronomy seemed displeased.

The Rum Tum Tugger easily moved across the floor, taking the red queen away from Deuteronomy.

"So, what do you think of the Jellicle Ball?" Tugger asked, giving a smooth smile.

"It's quite lovely," Bomba replied.

"Yeah, we do know how to throw a party," he joked. The song ended, and both seemed a little disappointed.

"Perhaps one more dance?" Tugger asked hopefully. Bomba nodded in agreement. They moved to the sidelines, awaiting the band's next number.

The music started out slowly—the lazy drawl of the saxophone seeped into the warm night air as the other instruments patiently waited for their turn. Suddenly, a horn joined the melody, and the music picked up—a faster, wilder pace, one that filled everyone's feet with the urge to move.

"Oh, I love this song!" Bomba gushed as soon as she recognized the tune.

"Really?" Tugger seemed genuinely pleased. "Me, too. Shall we?"

"Oh, let's," Bombalurina's eyes were sparkling with delight. They moved to the center of the floor, their long legs keeping perfect rhythm as they twisted, twirled and mamboed across the room. The cats on either side seemed to part like the sea; everyone else stopped dancing to watch the two—both were natural performers, able to sense the energy of the audience, and both were born to show off their talent.

The music pulsed through Bombalurina's veins; she lost sight of everything but the Rum Tum Tugger, whose eyes were zeroed in on hers as well. They grinned knowingly at each other, each tried to out do their partner, although in reality it was a stalemate, for they were equally talented. The cheers and whistles from the crowd only added to their fever, pushing them on to faster rhythms and more complicated steps. By the time the song ended, both cats were panting as if they'd run a race.

"Well," Bombalurina stood a little straighter, smoothing the fur on her chest. "You are quite the dancer, Rum Tum Tugger."

"Call me Tugger," he replied with a smile. "And you aren't too bad yourself."

"I know," she shot back saucily. "I'm surprised you could keep up."

"Funny," a dry grin crept onto his face. "I was going to say the same thing about you."

The two merely grinned at each other. It may have been just a dance, but it had certainly brought things to a new level. Tugger was seriously beginning to rethink his original idea of simply letting Munkustrap chose which sister he wanted—the Rum Tum Tugger was by no means ready to settle down, but if he ever did, he knew exactly which queen he would choose.

Bomba took a moment to listen to the music, gently closing her eyes as the first few deep, melodious strains wafted through the warm summer night.

"Do you know this song?" He asked quietly.

"No," she spoke in a low voice, still not bothering to open her eyes. "But it reminds me of the sea."

In that moment, Tugger fell in love—here was a cat who understood music, who understood the very breath and beat of his heart!

"That is, in fact, what it is meant to represent," Tugger replied, gently taking her into his arms and leading her into a waltz. "It is called _The Calm at Midnight_."

"How do you know?" Bombalurina asked, her tone holding a slightly playful air.

"I wrote it," he replied simply. The red queen was obviously shocked. Tugger nodded, tilting his head in the direction of the band, "See that cat playing the cello? That's my good friend, Bill Bailey. We composed it together—two summers ago, as the opening number of the Jellicle Ball."

"You amaze me, Tugger," Bomba said, and she truly meant it. Then a playful smile crept onto her face, "All this time I thought you were nothing but a self-centered, egotistical ladies' tom."

"Oh, but I am," Tugger replied. He motioned to the band once more, "How else would I get all the ladies?"

Bomba laughed at the joke. A comfortable silence followed. The red queen closed her eyes again, allowing Tugger to simply guide her around the floor, as if she were floating on a cloud. She whispered softly, "It is very romantic."

"As is the sea."

"Yes."

Bomba opened her eyes slowly, raising her dark orbs to meet Tugger's amber ones. The whole tribe danced around them, and yet the entire world seemed frozen.

The music stopped; once again the crowd erupted into applause and cheers, bringing the two cats back to reality with a painful jolt.

"I, um—thank you for the dance—and the music," Bomba said quickly, stepping away from the Jellicle prince. He apparently inherited his father's charm—she would have to be wary of this one as well. "It was very lovely."

"Perhaps another dance—later this evening?" Tugger stepped forward hopefully.

Despite the voice screaming _No!_ inside her head, Bombalurina found herself grinning like a kit, "Sure."

She looked around quickly. She had to find Demeter.

~*~

Demeter took a deep breath. Now she was just a few feet from the ginger tom—their eyes were still locked onto each other, completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

The ginger tom was the first to speak, "I've never seen you here before."

"I've just arrived at court," Demeter replied. Pride would not allow her to admit that she was a prisoner of war.

He nodded and stepped forward, "My name's—"

"Macavity. I know." Dem finished.

"I see my reputation precedes me," his mouth twisted into a sardonic grin. He motioned across the floor, "I'm sure Cassandra has told you my entire life's story as well."

Demeter merely smiled, nodding in agreement. Macavity sat back, studying the black and gold queen with curious eyes. "Well, it seems that I am at a disadvantage—you know everything about me, and I do not even know your name."

"That must be frustrating," Demeter commented dryly. Despite her instant attraction to him, she now wanted to keep Macavity at bay. It was best never to rush head-long into such things.

Macavity chuckled at the obvious brush-off. "So what is your name, stranger?"

"Demeter."

"Demeter," he spoke slowly, as if tasting the name. Something about the very way he said it made Demeter catch her breath. His golden eyes locked onto hers once more, "So, Demeter, you know my story—and still you come over here. Why?"

"I was taken in long before I knew who you were," Demeter replied truthfully. Macavity was shocked by her statement but impressed by her honesty. Still, something deep inside told him that there was more to this cat than met the eye. The very manner of her walk belied a strong sense of purpose, an air of determination—this was not the type of cat who walked all the way across the yard simply to chat. No, there was something bigger at play. He opened his mouth to respond, but a tall, flame-colored queen rushed up to Demeter with a grin.

"Oh, Demi!" She gushed, not even noticing Macavity, "Wait til I tell you—"

At this point, Bombalurina saw the ginger tom. She stepped back, blushing profusely, "I'm sorry; I'm interrupting you. I'll let you two—"

"It's not a problem, Boms," Demeter assured her, pulling her gently back to her side. "Bombalurina, meet Macavity. Macavity, meet my younger sister, Bomba."

"Pleasure to meet you," Macavity gave a stiff bow. He motioned back to the dance floor, "You move quite well."

"Thank you," the red queen replied with a smile. "It comes with the Kitteni bloodline, you know. Dancing has been in our tribe for centuries."

"Kitteni?" Macavity seemed taken aback by the word. He looked at Demeter, who stared blankly back at him. "You did not tell me you were one of the new prisoners."

"I'm not a new prisoner—I'm the heir to the Kitteni Throne," Demeter said darkly, her light green eyes practically glowing with hatred.

"Forgive me—I misspoke," Macavity replied, although he found her anger slightly amusing. He studied the black and gold queen with a curious new expression—her identity was a further clue into her reason for seeking him out.

In an attempt to make small talk, Bomba motioned to the dance floor, "Why are you hiding in the corner, instead of dancing with the rest of the tribe?"

"I'm not welcome here," Macavity replied simply.

"Oh?" Bomba seemed concerned. "Why's that?"

"I'm a bastard," Macavity stated.

"Don't be so down on yourself," Bomba chided gently. "I'm sure you're not that bad."

"I mean I'm an illegitimate son," Macavity replied flatly.

"Oh," the red queen gave a sheepish giggle. "Of course."

Macavity stared at Bombalurina, as if trying to discern if she was truly as daft as she seemed. He turned his piercing gaze to Demeter, who seemed unimpressed by his declaration and unaffected by her sister's stupidity. The black and gold queen merely stared back at him, her intense green eyes silently calculating his worth into her own endeavors.

Macavity seemed to understand her gaze, but rather than be offended, he was quite pleased. Here was a queen with an agenda—those light green orbs held worlds of craftiness and cunning. Although he could not fully comprehend the meaning of her scrutiny, he instinctively knew that the petite queen had already found a use for him. It was quite nice, feeling useful. Even if he didn't know what game was being played.

Bombalurina continued to prattle on, but Macavity did not pay attention. He and Demeter were engaged in yet another staring contest—something about her jade eyes seemed to entrance him, to draw him in completely. He found it difficult to concentrate on anything else.

"Dance with me," Demeter spoke, interrupting Bomba's story. She extended her white-tipped paw, which Macavity dutifully took. The two cats moved to the dance floor; Macavity was surprised when he pulled the dark queen closer to him—she was even smaller than he realized. Her head barely met his chest, and her small paw was engulfed in his own.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked softly, interrupting his thoughts.

"You." Macavity answered simply. Demeter gave a soft chuckle of surprise at the answer, but she did not reply. She turned her face away, taking a moment to watch the other cats dancing around them. Macavity studied her profile, finally breaking the silence again, "You never told me why you came over."

"Do I need a reason?" She asked softly, turning those brilliantly colored eyes at him once more.

"No," he replied. "But something tells me that you never do anything without fully weighing the outcome."

Another cryptic smile graced her rosebud mouth.

"So what did you see in me—what use have you found for the bastard son of Deuteronomy?" Macavity asked. "In all my years at court, there's one thing I've learned—everyone has a scheme, some hidden motive, and they're all looking for a way to use you."

"Well, I don't have a scheme," she admitted. "Yet. But when I do, I'm certain I could find use for a cat like you."

"A cat like me?" Macavity chuckled. "Darling, you don't even know me."

"Which is exactly why I came over," she replied smoothly. "I'm trying to correct that."

Macavity simply smiled at her comment—she truly did not know who she was dealing with. At the same time, Macavity was certain that there was more to this little queen than met the eye. So far, it was promising to become an interesting evening.

~*~

Bombalurina stood near the fence, watching the couples move gracefully across the floor. She nervously fiddled with her tail, her chest filling with an indescribable sense of doom. Like all things that are running for their lives, she felt that her hunter was near, waiting for a chance to pounce, waiting for that moment when she was off-guard.

"You seem to be having fun." It was the voice of her hunter—Deuteronomy. He had found his prey.

"Yes, well, it has been an interesting evening," she replied quickly, anxiously side-stepping away from him.

"Perhaps we could finish that waltz—before we were so rudely interrupted by my son." It was a command, not a suggestion.

"Certainly," the red queen replied, as if her answer really mattered. The two moved onto the dance floor.

"So what do you think of my son, the Rum Tum Tugger?" Deuteronomy asked quietly.

Bombalurina thought carefully before she spoke. Even now, she could feel the jealous undertones in Deuteronomy's voice, "He is a wonderful dancer."

"Yes, he is." Deuteronomy replied stiffly. Bombalurina could tell that she hit a raw nerve; she quickly tried to make amends.

"You aren't too bad, either," she commented with a slight grin.

Deuteronomy smiled at the compliment. "Neither are you, Madame."

Bomba looked up at him—again, she was surprised by the intensity of his dark brown eyes, and slightly disturbed by the fact that she now found them beautiful. Within a single night, the Jellicle Leader had managed to turn her into a twittering kit. She thought back to his words from their first evening together: _But what is life without passion? Should we spend our lives afraid to touch, afraid to know, afraid to see?_

She wanted to touch, to know, to see—but she was very much afraid. Deuteronomy was not an ordinary tom, and she was not an ordinary queen. They lived extraordinary lives, filled with extraordinary circumstances, their birth and rank was enough to ensure that they would never know the simple joys of a normal life. But should she forsake the chance to life passionately, all in the name of duty and honor?

Bombalurina stared into Deuteronomy's dark eyes. She knew the answer—whether or not she chose to do so, her lot was already cast. Sooner or later, the charming Jellicle Leader, with his soft looks and softer touches, with his smooth smile and talk of passion, would win the battle for her emotions. Fight as hard as she might, nothing could change her fate.

~*~

Jellyorum watched Deuteronomy and Bombalurina with the fiercest of gazes. She gave an awful scowl, "This is ridiculous—Deuteronomy is making a fool of himself over that air-brained twit!"

"She is quite lovely," Cassandra commented. Jellyorum shot her a dark look, but Cassandra seemed unaffected.

"I can't believe it," Jellyorum muttered angrily. She turned her green eyes heavenwards, "Is this what it's come to? Is this how it ends for me—ousted by a half-grown kit? Oh, bast, that my defeat should be so ignominious!"

"Oh, pull yourself together," Cassandra rolled her eyes. "You aren't defeated yet. It's only a minor setback."

"A minor setback?" Jellyorum hissed urgently. "Cassandra, it has already begun—he has shunned me from his bed completely!"

"Completely?" Cassandra seemed shocked by the news. "Then who is his companion now?"

"No one. He wants no one but that red-haired minx."

"Old Deuteronomy giving up all queens," Cassandra murmured in disbelief. "Now that is a new one."

The dark queen turned to Jellyorum, "What are you going to do?"

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve," Jellyorum admitted. She turned to watch Bombalurina dance smoothly across the floor, her face set in grim determination, "And if all else fails, I'll kill her."

~*~

Coricopat and Tantomile stood side by side, silently watching the Jellicle Ball, their faces nothing more than stoic masks.

"Is it hard, watching her dance with other toms?" Tantomile asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"No," Coricopat answered. "But I read their thoughts, and my blood boils. They think she is merely a prize to be won—they don't know Bomba like I do."

"I wonder how she feels about all this," Tantomile commented.

"I guess we'll never know," Coricopat replied flatly. He knew what Tantomile was suggesting, and he would never break his vow by reading his mistress' mind. But the vow wasn't the only thing holding him back—he had watched Bombalurina's face as she danced with Tugger and with Deuteronomy, and it filled him with fear. He was terrified of reading her mind and discovering that he was losing her forever to another tom—a tom who was worthy of her rank, who could actually take her as his mate. The thought was too much to bear.

"It's going to happen sooner or later," Tantomile said gently.

"I know," Coricopat answered. "And when it does, I shall die."

~*~

The music ended. The red queen practically bolted from the Jellicle Leader's arms.

"One more dance," Deuteronomy said easily, twirling Bombalurina back onto the dance floor.

"We've danced for two waltzes straight," the red queen replied, the fear rising in her stomach. She knew how dangerous the situation had become.

"And I'm asking you to dance one more," Deuteronomy said simply, but there was something in his tone that would not be denied. With a heavy sigh, Bombalurina extended her paw once more.

"Is it really such a chore to dance with me?" Deuteronomy asked softly. "Am I that repulsive to you?"

Bombalurina wanted to scream _To the contrary—one more dance and I might spend the rest of the night in your arms! _ But she wisely chose not to speak. She simply dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Speak," Deuteronomy commanded in a gentle tone.

"What do you wish me to say?" Bomba asked, her eyes still not daring to meet his.

"Anything."

"Alright. Anything."

Deuteronomy chuckled, "What a rapier wit you have, my dear."

"Oh, so I'm your 'dear' now," Bomba commented softly, giving a sarcastic laugh. She shook her head in disbelief, finally raising her eyes to meet Deuteronomy's. She was looking for a way to escape, a reason to hate him and he had given her perfect ammunition. "You treat me like a common whore, humiliate me in what you call an apology—which, by the way, we both know was a blatant attempt to infuriate me—and now I am your 'dear'? I should hate to see how you treat cats you dislike, Deuteronomy."

"I treat them anyway I please," Deuteronomy replied smoothly. "I am the Jellicle Leader."

"Well, I am not one of your simpering Jellicle courtesans," Bombalurina shot back. "And I will not be treated as such."

"Yes, you are, and yes, you will," Deuteronomy said, a sudden anger rising within him. He had worked long and hard for this queen—much more than all the others!—and he would have his due.

Bomba smiled, which served only to infuriate him further. "You are sadly mistaken, sir. I would die before I accepted such a fate."

"That can be arranged," he said darkly.

"I'd like to see you try," the red queen growled. With that, she turned to leave. Deuteronomy quickly stopped her.

"I could have you exiled for such insubordination," Deuteronomy whispered, pulling her back to him and continuing the waltz.

"But you won't," Bombalurina replied in a low tone, taking great pains to keep her facial expression as stoic as possible. Any casual onlooker would have assumed that they were talking about the most mundane things, but in reality, a deadly fight was brewing.

"Oh, but I would," Deuteronomy gently twirled her out, pulling her in once more. The tips of their noses touched, for a full second their eyes locked, and they both forgot to breathe.

Bombalurina's eyes were suddenly alit with a devilish new twinkle. Deuteronomy's foreboding attitude had stirred something within her, something that had lain dormant all of her life. She felt an adrenaline rush as she thought of the fight that might ensue—and whatever else may accompany the it.

"Then do it," she taunted, her voice little more than a whisper.

Deuteronomy chuckled softly, slightly shocked by this daring new side of her, but completely entranced by it—this was a new game, and he was prepared to play it to the teeth.

"Ah, Kitteni, you don't know me at all," he replied. This time, he pulled her in forcefully, locking an iron grip around her waist—on that made her gasp in surprise and the slightest hint of pain. "I would do it in a heartbeat."

"Then what's stopping you?" Bombalurina's voice dipped into a purr. She, too, was discovering a new side of Deuteronomy and she found it quite intoxicating as well. She arched her eyebrow playfully, "Surely you're not afraid of a little gangly-legged kit like me."

Deuteronomy threw back his head and laughed at the barb—the very one he had used on Bombalurina during his apology. "I see the kit has claws."

"Yes, she does," her red lips slid into a wicked grin.

"I will admit, I would shed a tear to see you leave," Deuteronomy said softly, tracing the curve of her shapely shoulder. "So many things left undone between us."

"Ah, yes, and what would that be, exactly?" Bombalurina asked, her voice dipping to meet his seductive tone.

"We may never know," Deuteronomy replied vaguely, his eyes twinkling. He pulled her closer, his breath hot upon her cheek as he whispered in her ear, "Unless, of course, you stay."

"Are you asking me or commanding me?" Bomba asked haughtily, pulling back so that she could view his expression. She wore a smirk that drove Deuteronomy wild.

"Do you think I could ever command a Kitteni queen to do anything?" Deuteronomy asked, as if shocked by her question.

"No," Bomba smirked again, moving closer to him. "But that doesn't mean you wouldn't try."

The Jellicle Leader chuckled at the remark. He opened his mouth to reply, but the song ended and the crowd clapped in appreciation.

He gave a low bow, "Well, Madame, you are released."

Bombalurina reached out, pulling him back to her. She gave a sultry smile as she whispered, "One more dance."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Munkustrap stood in the middle of the floor, his booming voice silencing everyone immediately. With a grand gesture, he motioned to a tunnel near the tire, "We shall now begin the Procession of the Exiles!"

The Jellicle crowd cheered with delight. Macavity felt Demeter instantly stiffen beside him.

Admetus appeared beside the black and gold queen, "Deuteronomy has asked that you return to your seat."

"Certainly," Demeter said quickly, turning away so that no one could see the utter despair on her face. She had not thought about the prospect of watching her mother be paraded before the Jellicles, belittled and humiliated.

Macavity watched her go; he suddenly understood her motives—she was going to avenge the injustice caused by his father. The Napoleon of Crime honestly didn't mind the idea of making Deuteronomy pay for his crimes. After all, did he not have cause to hate his father?

Bombalurina and Deuteronomy were already seated on the tire, with Rum Tum Tugger and the rest of the harem queens.

Demeter quietly took her place beside her sister. She noticed that Jellyorum stared ahead with a stoic expression, her green eyes uncharacteristically lifeless. Cassandra was gently holding the Felinestine queen's paw between her own, stroking it comfortingly.

_So it must be true—Jellyorum still carries the flame for her former mate_, Demeter mused. _Why else would she be so distraught?_

A slow, steady drum began to pound, like the beat of a heart, echoing ominously into the dark silent night. A long line of bedraggled cats marched forth, their faces sunken and hollow from years of captivity and abject humiliation.

Demeter felt her sister shift closer to her, as if Bombalurina might draw strength from her sister's mere presence. With anxious eyes, the two sisters watched the ever-growing line of cats, but their mother did not appear.

Finally, the line reached its end, and the captives stood dejectedly before the Jellicle crowd.

Munkustrap spoke again, his voice booming across the quiet crowd, "See here, the might of the Jellicle—witness the defeat of our foes! All were once kings and queens of might tribes—now nothing remains of their kingdoms. Over all, the Jellicle has prevailed!"

A feverish cheer erupted from the crowd, pulsing with an overwhelming sense of pride and patriotism. Jellyorum leaned back, her lip curling in disgust.

"Heathens," she muttered to herself. "So full of arrogance and ignorance. Oh, soon they will rue the day they were so bold as to mock their foes."

"Peace, my Queen," Cassandra spoke soothingly. She was the only one who heard Jellyorum's veiled threat.

"There will be no peace for me until all is set aright," Jellyorum said bitterly. Her eyes were filled with sorrow as she saw her mate—her Gus!—whose paws now shook with palsy and old age. She should be with him, caring for him, comforting him, but Deuteronomy would never allow such a thing. Her heart boiled with an all-consuming hatred.

The captives were lead away again.

Demeter felt Bombalurina's shoulders slump beside her.

"Perhaps she has already died," the red queen said quietly.

"Perhaps," Demeter replied, her eyes still fixed on the retreating forms of the exiles. "It would be better if she were dead—I would hate for her to see such a fate."

"Yes," Bomba admitted sadly. "Death would be better than such dishonor."

"Are you ready to leave, ladies?" Admetus asked quietly. Although he had not heard their conversation, he knew what they were thinking—he understood the pain and humiliation they must have felt. Taking them away was the only way that he could ease the hurt.

"Yes, please," Demeter turned to him with a grateful smile.

Admetus gave a gracious bow, "After you, Madame."

~*~

"Tonight was a rather interesting night," Demeter commented as she stretched out on the pillow.

"Yes," Bomba said quietly. She was remembering her time spent with Deuteronomy, "Have you come up with an escape plan yet?"

"Not yet," Demeter admitted in a tired tone. "But I think I am one step closer, though."

"What do you mean?"

Demeter rolled over, her green eyes meeting her sister's dark ones, "I have found an ally—a cat with a common cause, who will be most useful when I do concoct a plan."

"Who?"

"Macavity."

"Oh," Bomba said simply.

"What do you think of him?" Demeter asked, her tone sounding very much like an eager little kit's.

"He seems a bit…moody," Bombalurina admitted with a cringe. She knew that was not what her sister wanted to hear. "I find him a bit unsettling."

"Yes, he is, isn't he?" Demeter said dreamily.

Bombalurina noted her sister's enchanted tone; the red queen merely sighed. Something told her that Macavity would become a part of their life—little did she know how large that part would be.

~*~

Utter silence filled the Fallen Queens' Harem—not even a breeze dared to stir the silk canopies. Deep within the shadows, two figures sat side by side, their voices little more than hushed whispers.

"We have to do it," whispered the first. "It's the only way."

"Demeter would never do such a thing—never in a million years!" Hissed the second.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," the first replied cryptically. "You did not see how she was looking at Macavity—we may have found the key to the Kitteni's undoing."

"And how will this help our plan?"

"Trust me, it will."

"How?"

"It just will. Do not question me any further."

"Why must you always keep me in the dark?"

"Because I can. Now shut up, will you?"

"Fine. But remember who does all your dirty work—"

"Oh, stop your complaining." The first replied in an irritated tone. "You were the one who wanted to do it—you _volunteered_, if I remember correctly—"

"I volunteered because you wanted me to," the second shot back hotly. "Don't even pretend that I had a choice in this."

"You really can be quite pathetic, you know," the first one said harshly.

"Well, we can't all be held to your perfect standard," the second one grumbled, although it was obvious that the first figure had just won the argument.

"Enough talk," the first one stood up. "Let's get out of here, before some one sees us—or worse, over hears us."

"Yes," the second agreed. "A life in exile isn't exactly on my wish list."

"It can't be much worse than life is now," replied the first philosophically.

"Perhaps," the second shrugged. "I, for one, do no wish to find out."

"We begin tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

~*~

As usual, the harem queens were all stretched out in the morning sun, sleeping or chatting aimlessly about this or that. Demeter kept one light green eye open, casually observing the others.

Jellyorum was napping at a distance, her expression curiously unreadable, as always. The other queens always kept their distance from the calico—over the past five years, she had exerted her influence as Deuteronomy's favorite, and no one dared to cross her.

Then there was Jennyanydots, who was not actually a prisoner—in fact, she was Deuteronomy's sister, a member of the royal household, but she chose to spend her days with the queens from the Harem, since there were very few other cats with whom she could associate. They might be prisoners, but at least some of them were from royal blood. She was the only cat whom Jellyorum did not treat with utter disdain; the two queens shared an unusual friendship—at times they hated each other, and yet remained the fiercest of friends. They reminded Demeter of ill-matched sisters.

There were several other queens that Demeter did not know by name; then of course, Bombalurina and Tantomile, who were curled up side by side, peacefully sleeping away the morning.

Demeter's observation was interrupted by Cassandra, who approached with an apprehensive expression, "Madame, could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Certainly," Demeter smiled warmly. Her friendship with Cassandra had proved very rewarding indeed—the dark queen kept her informed of all the comings and goings of the Jellicle world.

Cassandra waited until they were a safe distance from the other cats before she spoke, "It's about your mother."

"What about her?" Demeter was instantly on-edge.

"She's dead."

"I had guessed as much," Demeter said quietly. "She was very sick when I went to see her."

Cassandra's blue eyes filled with a strange sense of sadness, "No, Kitteni—she did not die of illness. She was murdered."

Demeter felt as if someone has sucker-punched her in the stomach—the air left her lungs, a searing pain entered her chest. She found herself unable to breathe. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"She defied Old Deuteronomy," Cassandra said simply. "Word is that he had her executed three days ago."

Demeter still had not taken a breath—her chest seemed locked in an iron grip, unable to move. She stared blindly ahead, the world seemed to spin into a dark and confusing whirlpool.

"It's OK—just breathe, Demeter. Breathe," Cassandra cooed softly, patting the black and gold queen's back comfortingly. "C'mon, just let it out."

Demeter did as she was commanded—she somehow found the willpower to fill her lungs, and then she began to sob uncontrollably. Cassandra had expected to see tears, but she was surprised to see such emotion from the Kitteni. Demeter had always seemed so strong and in-control of her self; it was hard to see her cry with such abandon.

"Oh, dearie," Cassandra whispered, gently taking Demeter into an embrace, fearful of breaking the fragile creature. "We will get through this, I promise. You have to—"

"I have to avenge my mother," Demeter spoke suddenly, her tears hardening into a dangerous new resolve.

"What?" Cassandra sat back, completely shocked by this announcement. "No! You can't take on Old Deuteronomy—it's impossible!"

"I will do it—with or without your help," Demeter declared staunchly. Gone was the sniveling queen who collapsed at the news of her mother's death—in her place stood a dangerous new creature, one bent on redeeming her bloodline at all costs.

Cassandra felt a shiver go up her spine. This was going to be a bloody battle indeed.

"I must tell Bombalurina the news," Demeter said sadly, but there was still a look of determination in her eye that filled Cass with the darkest of fear.

"Oh, Bast," whispered the Abyssinian as she watched Demeter walk away. "What have I done?"

~*~

"You can't tell her," Tantomile said quietly as Demeter approached.

"What?" Demeter stopped. She stared curiously at her servant, "Have you been—"

"I read Cassandra's mind," Tantomile replied, her golden eyes filled with disinterest. She never was one for emotions of any kind—they got in the way, made things difficult. "You can't tell Bombalurina, not if you still want to win Deuteronomy."

"What do you mean?" Demeter asked suspiciously.

"If your sister knows that Deuteronomy killed your mother, she'll never forgive him. She will hate him."

Demeter gave a small nod. If Bomba turned against Deuteronomy, then their scheme would fail—she and Tantomile had decided that they would use Deuteronomy's infatuation with Bomba as his Achilles heel, his one weakness open to attack. In order to do that, Bombalurina had to be allowed to fall in love, to truly care for the Jellicle Leader. Demeter felt a slight pang of guilt over using her sister as a pawn in her machinations, but it was the only way.

"You're right," Demeter gave a heavy sigh. "We won't tell her."

Tantomile nodded in agreement, "It's for the best."

"Yes," Demeter said quietly. "For the best."

~*~

Coricopat watched Bombalurina sleep, her pale face a picture of peace and contentment. The red queen stirred slightly, rolling onto her side and grimacing at the bright light that flooded her face. She opened her eyes, slowly pulling herself up into the sitting position. She looked around, slightly bewildered, "Where are the others?"

"I do not know," Coricopat answered truthfully.

"So you have deigned to speak to me, I see," Bomba gave a tight smile, one that did not reach her eyes. "You've been as talkative as a rock all week."

"You have been too busy, Madame," Corico replied with a stoic expression, his eyes glued to the horizon.

"I've missed you," Bombalurina said quietly, her dark eyes fixing on Coricopat.

"You seemed to be having a fine time without me last night," he couldn't help but point out. The bitterness in his voice was evident.

Bomba seemed hurt by the comment, "What was I supposed to do—mope around, make doe eyes at you, give away our secret?"

Coricopat gave a heavy sigh. "I don't want to have this fight—not now, not today."

"Neither do I," Bomba replied. "But I don't want you angry at me either. Please don't shut me out."

"What do you mean?" Coricopat looked at her.

"You do it all the time—you just shut off, and you leave me here to wonder what I did wrong," Bomba replied quietly. "You just…drift away. I feel like I'm being punished."

"You're not," Corico assured her. "I'm just removing myself from the situation."

"You are removing yourself from me," Bomba corrected.

"Bomba, don't start—"

"See, there you go again—"

"Don't," Coricopat repeated sternly, his golden eyes boring into hers with frightening intensity. Bombalurina lowered her gaze submissively. She gave the lightest of sighs and turned away. An awful silence followed.

"I didn't choose this life, you know," she spoke quietly. Although he couldn't see her face, Coricopat knew she was crying. "I didn't choose any of this."

Then she turned back to him, her beautiful eyes filled with earnestness, "But I did choose you—despite everything I knew, everything I had been taught, I chose you."

"Bomba—"

"And you may think I'm being petty or childish or whatever—I don't care." Bomba threw her paws up. "But I'm not losing you. Not without a fight."

There was another moment of silence. This time, it was Coricopat who spoke. His voice was quiet, filled with tenderness, "You'll never lose me, my Queen. But I fear that someday I will lose you."

"What?" Bomba seemed heartbroken by the statement. "Cori, I would never—"

"Someday, some charming tom will come along—someone of royal blood, someone who is worthy of you—and you will have to accept his—"

"No. Never."

"It will happen, Bomba."

"Never."

"Then tell me that you did not feel something for Tugger, or for Deuteronomy."

"What?"

"I saw the way you looked at them last night—"

"You vacant cow—don't you know I have to do that? I have to accept it, in order to survive!" Bombalurina was angry now. "And in case you've forgotten, your survival depends on mine as well—you should be thanking me!"

"What happens when one of them asks you to become his mate?" Coricopat shot back. He would not stand for Bomba's righteous tirade. "You will not refuse—"

"But I will not love them, either," Bomba replied. There was a moment of shock. She stared helplessly at Coricopat, a small, sad smile at the corners of her mouth, "No matter what happens, Cori, no one will compare with you. I love you—I truly do. My heart will always be yours."

Coricopat stared back at her, his face a mixture of shock and heartbreak. In an achingly soft voice, he asked, "Why do you do this to me, Kitteni? Why must you torture me so?"

"I did not know my love was so torturous," Bombalurina spoke quietly. She seemed genuinely hurt. She wrapped her tail around herself, blinking back tears. "I am sorry that my affection has been such a burden to you. Had I known—"

"We can never be," Corico reminded her. "And yet you, you, you _taunt_ me with this declaration of undying devotion—you offer me all that I have ever wanted, knowing full well that I can never have it. Why? Does my pain bring you joy? Are you content to harm me in the name of love?"

There was a dreadful pause. The two cats merely stared at each other.

"I-I-I am sorry, Coricopat," Bombalurina stuttered, still shocked by his statement. She turned away, "I never wished to harm you—I have always assumed that our love brought you the same amount of joy that it afforded me. But surely you do not think that this has been easy for me—"

"You are a Kitteni queen. Everything is easy for you."

Bombalurina whirled around fiercely, her dark eyes filled with anger, "Do you honestly think that I have not wished for more? That I don't feel the same restraints as you do? I lie awake at night, wishing beyond all hope that I could simply have you next to me—and all the while, I know my prayers are in vain! This is the story of my life—I was born into honor and power, which taken away by the Jellicle. Now I shall be forced to become the mate to one of the cats who destroyed my home, my tribe, and my life—although, even if I were still a Kitteni heir, my mate would be chosen for me. I am by birthright the kit of a god—the blood of the Rumpus Cat courses through my veins!—and yet I cannot chose anything for myself. That is what I am—a queen without a throne, a deity without power, a supreme ruler without a choice. And you think my life is easy?!"

Coricopat did not respond. He simply bowed his head to the ground. A heavy silence filled the air, weighing both the cats with its somber stillness.

Finally, the black and white tom spoke, "Madame, even on your worst of days, you have more choice than I."

He looked up, his golden eyes filled with unshed tears, "I am bound til death to follow you. I experience all of your disgraces; I am present for every event of your life—your defeat is my defeat; your sorrow and imprisonment are enforced upon me as well. And through it all, I am still your servant. I will be forced to watch some other tom win your heart, knowing that I will never to free to love again—my oath forbids that I should ever pledge fealty to any other queen but you and your sister. You shall move on, have kits and fond memories, and I shall remain as a shadow in the corner, watching your life with painful remembrance of the time we once shared. For me, such a fate will be an endless torture."

"Then I shall release you from your vows," Bombalurina said quietly, her dark eyes locking onto his with painful intensity. "I shall release you from my service, so that you may have a full life, not one spent in sorrow and solitude."

Coricopat gave a sad smile, "Madame, we both know it cannot be done. Nothing can break the oath that was sworn. Nothing but death."

"I will find a way," Bomba vowed. A strange new resolve has set in her pale expression—Coricopat knew she would do as she said. "I will find a way to release you, so that you can be free of my curse."

"You are not a curse," Corico assured her gently.

"But loving me is."

"Yes," Coricopat admitted softly. He reached out, gently touching the tip of her paw—he did not dare caress her face in the light of day, in front of so many watchful eyes. "But it is a beautifully painful curse—one worth suffering."

Bombalurina gave a wry smile at the comment. Her eyes filled with a new sense of ardor. She whispered softly, "You are the only thing in this life that I have chosen for myself. Of all the things in my life, you are the only part that I have ever wanted. You must understand that, if nothing else—I chose to be with you. That is a gift that no other tom will ever have. You are my love and my choice, and even if other decisions are made for me, ones that separate us from each other, always know—of everything I could have chosen, of all the things I could have done, I wanted you and you alone. And for that you will always remain in my heart."

"Until death do us part," Coricopat said gently.

The softest of smiles flitted across Bomba's lips. She squeezed his paw, "Until death do us part."

~*~

"You should not have told her that."

Tantomile and Coricopat were alone again, seated side by side as usual. Demeter had taken a walk with Cassandra; Bombalurina had retired to the Harem once more.

"Why must you be such an active participant in my life?" Coricopat asked his sister as he stared across the yard in disinterest.

"I am part of you," Tantomile reminded him.

"Yes, but you are not all of me—there are parts of my life which do not concern you."

A silence followed. Tantomile did not seem affected by her brother's words.

"Why won't you let Demeter tell Bombalurina about Grizabella's murder?" Coricopat spoke again.

"Because," Tanto said simply.

"That is not an answer."

The black and white queen gave a heavy sigh, "It would ruin our plans. We have already come so far—a thing like this could jeopardize everything."

"You and your plans," Coricopat turned away in disgust. "When will you give up?"

"When I am at peace," Tanto replied.

"Then you will be dead."

"I have never made a distinction between the two," she replied smoothly, flicking her tail with an air of carelessness. "Besides, I think it would be quite interesting to die."

"Well, you shall have your wish soon enough if you continue these games and intrigues," Cori assured her. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"Stupidity killed the cat," Tanto corrected him. "Curiosity was framed."

"You will not die of stupidity," Corico retorted. "Treachery will be your executioner—these machinations against the Jellicle will not end well."

"That's what you think," Tantomile gave a smug smile. "But I assure you, dear brother--when all is said and done, we shall be victorious."

**_*Author's Note: So, I usually don't do this, but I am asking everyone to vote in my poll "Who do you think is the devil referred to in 'Dance with the Devil'?" You can find the poll on my profile--so vote! (My true motive is to see if I am doing a good job of keeping the truth from you, which I most certainly hope I am...)_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**_Three Weeks Later_**

Demeter gave a soft groan as she rolled over, squinting at the pale morning light that crashed against her eyelids with sharp intensity. She rubbed her face groggily as she sat up, taking a moment to look around and remember the events of last night.

She heard Macavity shift in the bed behind her; she felt him slowly drift into consciousness.

"You're up early," he commented dryly.

"Just woke up," she replied. "I've got to get back to the Yard before someone notices that I am missing."

"They won't change the Watch for another two hours," Macavity said lazily. "You've got plenty of time."

"You don't even know what time it is," Demeter commented. "How could you possibly know that I have two hours?"

"I just do," Macavity gave a lopsided grin. He gently pulled her back into the bed. "C'mon."

"I can't," Demeter quickly slipped from his grasp.

Macavity did not try to pull her back. He simply let her go—over the past few weeks, he had learned never to fight the black and gold queen. Instead, he asked nonchalantly, "So, have you hatched a brilliant plan in that beautiful head of yours?"

"Still nothing," Demeter gave a disgruntled sigh as she stretched out her dark legs. "I still haven't found that loophole, that weak link in Deuteronomy's armor. It's almost as if he's invincible."

"No one is invincible," Macavity reminded her. "Some are simply better at disguising their weaknesses than others."

Demeter nodded in agreement with his wise words. She offered one more careless smile as she leaned over to kiss him, "Gotta go. See you tonight."

Macavity grinned at the promise, "Tonight."

~*~

Bombalurina sat anxiously in front of her mirror. The dark circles under her eyes were a stark contrast to her pale face. She had not slept for at least a week now—things were beginning to unravel at an alarming rate.

The walls were closing in. She could no longer deny the fact that she did, in fact, harbor feelings for Deuteronomy. Romantic feelings. Feelings that Demeter would kill her for—if only Demeter had been around long enough to notice them. For the past two weeks, Bombalurina's older sister had been sneaking out of the yard, secretly meeting with Macavity. That was another reason that the red queen no longer slept. She lived in constant fear—fear of discovery, fear that Demeter would discover her feelings for Deuteronomy, fear that someone would discover Demeter's nightly meetings, fear that they would be put to death or banished to humiliating exile.

Bombalurina rubbed her forehead nervously, taking an unsteady breath. Her stomach was tied into a thousand knots; her entire body shook and jumped with nerves.

"Are you alright?" Coricopat's soft voice interrupted her harried thoughts.

"I-I-I'm fine," Bombalurina said quickly, her paws skittering across the top of dresser as she futilely searched for her collar.

Corico quietly placed his paw on her shoulder. The simple knowledge of his presence instantly filled the queen with calm. If all else failed, if the world crumbled around them, Bombalurina knew that Coricopat would still be there, standing patiently beside her, waiting to pick up the pieces. This filled her with a sudden peacefulness.

"It's going to be alright," Cori reassured her. "Demeter knows what she's doing."

Bomba nodded in agreement. "You're right. I shouldn't worry."

Just then, Demeter breezed into the room, "I have returned."

She suddenly noticed how close Bomba and Coricopat were, "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"No," Bomba chuckled softly at her sister's implication. "I was just concerned about you. Coricopat was telling me not to worry."

"Excellent advice," Demeter smiled at the black and white tom. "There's no need to worry at all."

~*~

The two figures sat in the corner of the Harem, warily watching for any other cats. Finally, the first spoke, "This is taking too long—we shall have to take things into our own paws."

"That could be very dangerous." Warned the second.

"Perhaps. But it is better than waiting for that damned Kitteni to act. We must _help_ her, push her in the right direction."

"What do you suggest?" The second's voice was filled with suspicion.

"Well, she already has the desire to destroy Deuteronomy. And she already possesses the means to do it—she just doesn't realize it yet. We shall have to make her see it." The first explained calmly.

"You want to force her hand."

"So to speak."

"That could be dangerous."

"I am well aware of the consequences."

"Demeter can be unpredictable when cornered and—"

"And, what? Are you saying that I can't handle her?" The ice in the first's voice was unmistakable.

"N-n-no," the second replied quickly. "I just think we should be careful."

"I know what I'm doing," the first growled. "And don't you dare question me again."

~*~

The Harem was in a commotion. Jennyanydots had brought her newest "project"—a small queen that had been found, abandoned outside the Yard.

"Look at her," cooed a dark queen, Exotica. "She's as white as snow!"

"What is your name, little one?" Another queen asked gently, offering a small smile to the kit.

"Vic-Victoria," stammered the small kitten. Her large eyes were wide with terror.

"What a lovely name," commented Exotica.

"Alright, ladies," Jennyanydots stepped forward, shielding the small kitten from the cooing and ahing of the other queens. "Perhaps we should let her adjust to her surroundings. We wouldn't want to frighten the poor babe."

Across the yard, Demeter watched the proceedings with little interest. She nudged Bomba, stirring the red queen from slumber, "What do you think of Jenny's newest orphan?"

"Adorable," Bomba grumbled, not even looking up.

"You haven't even seen her," Demeter commented dryly.

"I'm sure she's cute. All kittens are," Bomba replied lazily, curling up into a ball once more. Within seconds, her breathing became heavy and Demeter knew she was asleep again.

Demeter turned to Tantomile, who seemed to be studiously avoiding her gaze. Tantomile was not a big fan of kittens or anything cuddly in general, so Demeter wisely chose not to broach the subject with the black and white queen.

"I see Jennyanydots has a new prize," Cassandra commented breezily as she dropped from the tree branch above Demeter.

"Yes. Quite an interesting looking thing, isn't she?" Demeter turned her light green eyes back to the snow-white kit.

"Quite." Cassandra said tightly. Something in her tone immediately alerted Demeter.

"What is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you know about her that I don't?"

"Nothing."

Demeter decided not to pursue the matter. She could tell Cass was lying, but Demeter knew that if she was patient, the dark queen would reveal her secret. It was physically impossible for Cassandra to keep her mouth shut about anything.

"I've got to go," Cass stood up immediately.

"You just got here."

"I just remembered something—something I have to do. So I'm going to, um, to go do it now." Cassandra quickly retreated across the Harem.

Demeter watched her friend go with a curious expression. Something was definitely up. She decided to follow the dark queen.

When Demeter entered the den, she found Jellylorum and Cassandra deep in conversation. The two queens immediately stopped talking when they saw the black and gold queen.

"Demeter," Jellylorum gave a tight smile. "How good to see you."

"What's going on?" Demeter asked.

"Nothing," Jellylorum replied. She stood a little straighter, "Perhaps you could explain why you burst in here, as if your tail was on fire."

"I just wanted to speak to Cassandra."

"Cassandra's busy."

"Why don't you let her speak for herself?" Demeter was becoming irritated with the calico queen's evasive manner.

"Fine," Jellylorum turned to Cassandra. The dark queen immediately dropped her gaze.

"I'm busy, Dem," she said quietly. "Perhaps we can talk later."

"Sure. Later." Demeter turned to go. But something inside told her that later would never come.

~*~

_Something's wrong._

Tantomile's inner voice crashed through Coricopat's head, interrupting his sleep.

_You think I haven't noticed?_

_Well, you haven't said anything._

_That's because I don't have anything to say about it_. Corico yawned and stretched out his legs.

_What should we do?_ Tantomile's voice was filled with concern.

_Nothing. Our mistresses have not asked for our help._

Tantomile rolled her eyes, _Our oath does not stipulate 'waiting until we are called for'. We must act._

_And what should we do? _Corico challenged. _Storm the gates? Demand that Cassandra confess whatever dark and terrible secret she's harboring? For all we know, it's just a piece of silly Harem gossip._

_I think we both know it isn't just a piece of silly Harem gossip. _Tantomile returned quietly.

_Either way, it's none of our business._

Demeter returned, her darkened expression immediately setting the two cats on edge.

_Told ya something's up_. Tantomile shot back. She quickly sidled up to her mistress. She didn't speak; she knew Demeter wouldn't respond anyways. A deep silence passed between them.

Finally, Demeter spoke, "They're hiding something."

"Jellylorum and Cassandra." It was more of a statement than a guess.

Demeter nodded. "Something to do with that new kitten that Jennyanydots found."

"What about her?"

"How should I know?" Demeter growled. She narrowed her eyes at the kit, "But until I find out, I'm keeping an eye on that little twerp."

Tantomile judiciously decided not to point out that Demeter was cooing over how adorable that little twerp was less than an hour ago.

Demeter suddenly stiffened. Tantomile noticed her light green eyes narrow in a predatory fashion. The black and white queen turned to see the object of her scrutiny—Cassandra. The Abyssinian was exiting the Harem.

"I'll be back," Demeter said in a low tone, moving determinedly towards the dark queen. She had questions, and Cassandra was going to answer them whether she liked it or not.

~*~

Demeter roughly grabbed the dark queen and whirled her around, "You have exactly five seconds to tell me what is going on before I permanently blind you with my claws."

Cassandra's dark face went pale with fear, "Please, Madame, it's not—"

"Four seconds."

"OK, OK," Cass held up her paws in surrender. "It's about that little kitten, Victoria. She's…she's…"

"She's what?" Demeter barked.

"She's the daughter of Grizabella."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**_**This Chapter was originally posted 10/30/09. Upon re-reading the work, I realized there was a major incongruency in the storyline: in chapter 6, Demeter and Tanto have already decided to use Bombie as a means to Deuteronomy...yet in the original version of this chap, I have Demeter being totally shocked by this betrayal, and Macavity is the one who suggested using Bombie. So just one small part was rewritten, and now hopefully the botch-up had been fixed.**_  
**

"What?" Demeter stepped back. She felt the air leave her lungs, her heart contracted in pain and shock. "You don't mean it."

Cassandra's face was filled with concern, "I know this cannot be easy, Demeter—I'm sorry. I'm not even sure it's true—"

"If you thought it was not true, then you would not have tried to hide it from me," Demeter replied bitterly.

Cass dropped her head in shame. The black and gold queen was right—she had tried to shield her friend from the truth. "I am sorry."

"How?" Demeter asked suddenly. "How is she my sister? Grizabella wasn't pregnant before she left…"

Cassandra gave a painful grimace. Demeter suddenly understood. Her blood boiled, "Lies! All of it—lies!"

"It has been said before—long before Victoria showed up," Cassandra informed her.

"It isn't true. It can't be true," Demeter shook her head vehemently. "My mother would never—"

"Demeter," Cass spoke quietly, yet her voice instantly stopped the black and gold queen's passionate reply. "You must understand: Grizabella was a defeated ruler, an unwanted foreigner, completely at the mercy of Old Deuteronomy. She simply did what the rest of us have done—she did what she had to in order to survive."

There was a moment of silence as Cassandra's words dissolved into Demeter's thoughts.

"Then why did Deuteronomy banish her?" Demeter asked in a small voice.

Cass shrugged, "I do not know. Perhaps he knew she was pregnant—a kitten from the Royal Houses of the Jellicle and the Kitteni would take precedence over Munkustrap. Perhaps he did not was to sacrifice the throne to his new offspring."

"Is that why he killed her?" Demeter turned her jade eyes to the Abyssinian. "To keep her from bringing Victoria's claim to the throne?"

"That is something only Deuteronomy knows," Cass replied vaguely. "No one can be certain of what goes through his mind—he can be quite paranoid at times."

"Rotten Pollicle," Demeter muttered under her breath.

"What will you do?" Cassandra asked gently.

Demeter slowly turned to look at her. Then she simply walked away, without a single word.

~*~

Bombalurina gave a squeal of delight, "Another ball?! How wonderful!"

Admetus merely smiled in response. The red queen's naiveté was so fresh it was almost painful at times. If only she knew.

"Yes, Madame," Admetus replied. "Etcetera Catalina Primosus of the House of the Jellicle will have her coming-of-age ball. It will begin at midnight, with the Moonlight Solo."

"How lovely," Bomba breathed. She propped her head in her paw dreamily, "I remember my coming-of-age ball. The music, the dancing—oh, I'm so happy for Cetty. Should we bring gifts?"

"Not unless you can place a bow around the Rum Tum Tugger, Madame," Admetus quipped. Bomba laughed at the comment. She was the only cat that Admetus could say such things to—anyone else might misinterpret his remarks as insubordination, which could result in punishment.

"Oh it's going to be a wonderful night," Bomba sighed happily, turning her face to the warm sunshine with a smile.

Admetus watched the young queen for a moment as she smiled innocently, completely unaware of her impending doom. He swallowed the lump in his throat, "Yes, Madame. A wonderful night indeed."

~*~

Cassandra watched Demeter stalk off, her porcelain blue eyes filled with concern. She heard a rustle behind her, but she did not even turn to see who it was. She knew.

"Did she believe it?" Jellylorum asked.

"I think so," Cass replied.

"You _think _so?!" Jellylorum hissed, her voice hoarse with hysteria.

"You can never know for certain," Cass reminded her. "We shall see soon enough. It's up to Demeter now."

"What if she confronts Deuteronomy about it?" Jellylorum asked, looking around furtively.

"You will be safe," Cassandra assured her.

A brief silence passed as the meaning behind her words fully sunk in.

"But what about you?" Jellylorum asked quietly.

Cass gave a crooked smile, "There are casualties in every war."

"That is not a price I am willing to pay," Jellylorum shook her head gently. "I could not go on without you."

"This is not about you—it is about something greater," Cassandra reminded her. "Your wants and needs must be sacrificed for the greater good."

"How passionately the little gypsy talks about the duty and honor," Jellylorum mused with a dry smile. She ruffled the fur on Cassandra's head, "One would almost think she had an allegiance to someone."

Cassandra ducked her head and pulled away, "This is rotten, Jellylorum."

"It is necessary."

"I can't help but feel that it isn't."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm the one making the plans then, isn't it?" The calico queen replied carelessly. "When constructing a coup d'état, one must not be burdened down by something as silly as a conscience."

"That explains why you flourish in your plans," Cass said as she turned away. "You are completely heartless."

"Thank you," Jellylorum seemed to think it was a compliment. Her face took on a more serious expression, "Although I do have my moments of weakness, gypsy. We all have weak spots, you know—even me."

"I know," Cass replied, although she still did not turn to look at the calico queen. "That is why I am here—to protect you. Whenever you are weak, I am there to shield you from the world."

"And you do it quite well," Jellylorum added.

"It is not hard," Cass commented. "You are seldom weak."

"I am more than you think," the Felinestine said quietly. "I'm just better at hiding it than most."

A thoughtful silence passed between the two.

"Tis a sad thing," Cassandra gave a slight shake of her head. "She is beleaguered by so many calamities at once—I can't imagine how she encompasses it all."

Jellylorum gave a sage nod, her dark green eyes focusing on Demeter, who was now across the Harem. "She is a very strong soul, Cassandra. There is no telling how much pain she can hold. But like all things, she will break eventually. It's only a matter of time."

Cassandra gazed studiously at the black and gold queen, "I think she could withstand many more trials before she finally caves. Perhaps we have underestimated her."

The calico queen gave a chuckle from deep within her throat. "I don't think so, gypsy. Demeter may have built a strong defense against misery and circumstance, but after tonight, the walls will come tumbling down."

~*~

Demeter sat in the corner of the yard, her green eyes staring unseeingly into the horizon. A single word pulsed through her head with a mind-numbing echo: _Why?_

She couldn't even begin to fathom how drastically her life had changed during the past few weeks—her destiny had been altered entirely. She had lost her crown, her country, her mother—and yet Deuteronomy continued to destroy all that was left of her precious world, taking with it her sanity and her honor.

She had remained idle for far too long—she should have struck immediately, as soon as she had entered the Jellicle Court. Instead she had taken time to analyze and re-analyze the situation, taking precious time that she did not have to waste. And whilst she was busy weighing the consequences of each intrigue, Deuteronomy was steadily stamping out the trappings of her life.

The black and gold queen did not move—she sat as still as stone for hours, her mind whirling rapidly whilst her body remained motionless. When she finally did break her trance, it was only because Bombalurina was beckoning her to come inside and prepare for the ball. As she rose to her feet, Demeter made a solemn vow. She would bring Deuteronomy to the ground, if it was the last thing she ever did.

~*~

As usual, Admetus came to fetch the two Kitteni queens. It was shortly before midnight, and Etcetera's ball was about to begin.

As they were leaving the room, Bomba gave Corico's paw a small squeeze. She offered a smile of encouragement, but she did not speak. The black and white tom returned the smile, but it did not reach his eyes. Somehow, he had already sensed what was to come, and it filled his heart with pain.

Tantomile must have sensed it, too, for she stayed uncharacteristically close to Demeter, as if silently trying to comfort her mistress. She kept her golden eyes fixed on the black and gold queen—although she didn't know what had happened during Demeter's conversation with Cassandra, Tanto could tell that it had upset her mistress greatly.

Admetus was strangely quiet as well. The whole convoy was melancholy, each lost in his or her own dark and gloomy thoughts. Except for Bombalurina, of course. She was overjoyed. Poor, foolish kit.

~*~

"Good evening, Ladies," Munkustrap bowed gracefully and offered Demeter and Bombalurina a seat. Jellylorum and Cassandra were oddly aloof. They kept quiet, but their eyes were fastened on Demeter. They seemed to be holding their breath with her every move, waiting to see what she would do. She was like a ticking time bomb, and they wanted to be there when she went off.

Deuteronomy motioned to Bombalurina to sit beside him, "Come talk to me."

Bomba gave a shy smile and quickly obliged. She cast a worried glance in Coricopat's direction. She could see the crestfallen expression on his face. The red queen knew it must be painful for him to see her with Deuteronomy, but they both knew that she could not refuse the Jellicle Leader.

"Ladies and Gentlemen—Jellicles of all ages!" The Rum Tum Tugger leapt proudly onto the stage, throwing his paws out with dramatic flourish. "Tonight, I present to you Etcetera Catalina Primosus, Jellicle Princess!"

With another grand movement of his paws, Tugger signaled for the band to start before quickly scampering back to his seat. The stage lights dimmed and everyone waited.

The soft, nasally sound of the violin seeped into the still night air. A tiny white paw appeared in the pale circle of light. Etcetera emerged and began her Midnight Solo.

"Is this another one of your compositions?" Bomba leaned forward to whisper in Tugger's ear.

The maine coon nodded, "I call it Cetty's Waltz. Wrote it especially for tonight."

"What a good big brother you are," Bomba said, her tone slightly teasing. Everyone—including Tugger—was well aware of Etcetera's fascination for her older brother.

"Any brother would do it for his sister," Tugger shrugged.

"I didn't see Munkustrap composing any concertos." Bomba remarked.

"That's because Munku doesn't have a musical bone in his body," Tugger replied. "Have you seen the cat dance?"

Bomba giggled at the barb. Compared to Tugger, Munkustrap was definitely the less graceful.

"It's a very beautiful song," she commented softly. "You've impressed me once again, Rum Tum Tugger."

Tugger turned to smile at her, but there was a guarded look in his eyes. Poor kit. She didn't have a clue.

~*~

Demeter's jade eyes scanned the crowd for Macavity. Finally, she spotted his dark face among the other Jellicles. She saw him nod in the direction of the TSE1 car. She gave a slight nod of agreement. She watched him weave through the crowd, disappearing behind the automobile. She waited several minutes before leaving her seat.

The mere sight of his face filled Demeter with instant relief. Ever since Cassandra's shocking confession, Demeter had been trapped with her emotions and completely unable to confide in anyone about it.

"Oh, Macavity," she took a deep breath as she moved to embrace him. "You won't believe what Cassandra told me—"

"It's about the white kitten, isn't it?" Macavity interrupted brusquely. "The one my aunt found."

"How did you know?" Demeter was thoroughly shocked.

"I heard rumors." The gingertom gave a heavy sigh. "I had hoped they weren't true."

"I don't know what to do." Dem spoke quietly. "I feel so helpless, I—"

"Have you got a plan yet?" Bombalurina appeared, rushing forward in a breathless manner. She looked around quickly to make sure they were alone. She gave a curt nod of acknowledgement to Macavity, who continued to stare at her curiously. She cocked her head to the side and stared back at him, _Holy Bastet, did he know too?_

"Not yet," Demeter replied.

"Well, whatever we do, we'd better do it quickly," Bomba's dark eyes moved from Macavity to Demeter. "Deuteronomy has asked me to be his mate."

"Tell him no," Demeter said quickly.

Macavity gave a wry chuckle, "Deuteronomy doesn't really ask for anything—he simply takes it. Saying no isn't an option."

In the distance, the crowd gave a hearty cheer.

Bomba closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to steady herself. "Too late. He's announced it. There's no going back now."

"Why the hell didn't you say no?" Demeter hissed. "How could you have let it get this far?"

"I didn't have a choice—I couldn't keep stalling him forever!" Bomba replied defensively. "Besides, you were the one who wanted me to—"

"Instead of fighting about things we cannot change, how about working to turn things around?" Macavity suggested, effectively cutting off the squabble between the two sisters.

"You're right," Dem agreed with a frustrated sigh. She turned back to Bomba, "Go. Your public awaits you. It will look strange that Deuteronomy's future mate is missing at the moment of his grand announcement. Macavity and I will find a way to deal with it."

Bomba nodded quickly. As she turned to go, Demeter could see the tears in her little sister's eyes. The black and gold queen was instantly filled with regret, _How could I have let things get this far? Why didn't I see this coming?_

"He always seems to be one step ahead of you," Macavity commented.

"He is," Demeter admitted sadly. "And now he's taken my little sister. Bast, I was supposed to protect her from this—from him! I've been too busy with my own plans to even notice."

"She didn't stand a chance—from the moment she arrived here, she was his. Nothing you could have done would change that," Macavity said softly.

"You don't know that," Demeter replied bitterly.

"I know my father," Macavity countered. "Whatever Deuteronomy wants, Deuteronomy gets. And I can tell you—from the instant he laid eyes on her, he wanted Bombalurina. It was only a matter of time."

"I'll kill the bastard with my bare paws," Demeter muttered, whirling around quickly.

Macavity caught her before she could act upon her emotions, "That will get you nowhere—except dead. If you want revenge, then you are going to have to do what he had done to you. Take everything from him. Leave him utterly alone and defeated. He has to know that it was you, that you were the one to cause his downfall."

Demeter nodded in agreement. She knew Macavity was right. The gingertom gently took her arm and led her back to the center of the yard, where the rest of the Tribe was rejoicing at the news of Deuteronomy's engagement. Bombalurina stood atop the tire, beside Deuteronomy, smiling benignly down at the Jellicles huddled around the throne.

"She masks her fear very well," Macavity commented.

"One of her best talents," Demeter agreed.

There was a thoughtful pause. Macavity studied the red queen. After a moment of contemplation, he nudged Demeter, "Do you remember this morning when you spoke about finding Deuteronomy's weak spot?"

"Yes," Demeter replied.

Macavity gave a slight grin. His eyes never left Bombalurina, "I think we might have found it."

~*~

"I told you," Jellylorum said softly, not even bothering to look at the newly-engaged couple. The very sight of that red tramp made her stomach turn.

"It happened much faster than we anticipated," Cass observed. She had learned to detach herself from even the most shocking of situations.

"It doesn't change anything," Jellylorum replied. She gave a tight smile, "In fact, it may make things easier. Deuteronomy will be so distracted with his new toy that he won't even notice us."

Cassandra nodded in agreement. Perhaps things had worked out for the best.

~*~

The walk back to the Harem was just as pensive as the walk to the ball had been. No one spoke, but everyone's mind was busily turning over the events of the night.

Admetus had known about it, of course. Everyone had known, except Demeter and Bombalurina. Deuteronomy had made it very clear that his sights were set upon the red queen. It was such a shame, though—Admetus knew that Deuteronomy would eventually tire of Bomba, and then she would be stuck in a loveless, unhappy marriage.

Coricopat had sensed it; so had Tantomile. Though neither one was shocked by the turn of events, Cori was heartbroken. Bombalurina could sense his sorrow; she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She knew that her acceptance of Deuteronomy's proposal had destroyed everything between her and the black and white tom. She wanted to explain, to tell him that she had no choice, but she knew that now was not the time. Corico needed time to absorb, to come to grips with the situation.

Demeter really wasn't surprised either. Sure, she had _seemed _outraged, but in reality, it was all just a pretense. This was part of her plan--the plan she and Tantomile had devised to bring down the Jellicle. She had been so distracted with Macavity that the plan had fallen by the wayside, mainly because she thought Bomba hated Deuteronomy and that the plan would not work. But now, in an odd stroke of luck, the plan had resurrected and was offering itself to her as a means to an end. She was a bit shocked that it had happened, but after the events of the day, she was glad. She wanted to act quickly, and this was a perfect route to Deuteronomy. She was delighted that Macavity had suggested using Bombie as the Achilles hill to Deuteronomy's defense--even though that was part of the plan all along, somehow she knew Macavity would be much more amendable to the idea since he was the one who suggested it. Despite the pain it would cause her little sister, Demeter relished the chance to destroy Deuteronomy. She was past anger or sadness, or any emotion. Her mind was completely bent on revenge.

And so Bombalurina tagged along, knowing full well that the entire group was either saddened, angered, or otherwise disappointed by her decision. She felt the silence fall upon her shoulders like a weight—their mouths were closed, but their eyes spoke volumes, and their disdain was more punishment than she could bear. And yet she had no one to blame but herself. Her weakness had gotten her into this mess, and now she had to face the penalty for it.

She gave a light sigh. If only she had someone to talk to, to confide in, someone who could look upon her without distrust and disdain. There was only one cat who did that now—Deuteronomy.

~*~

The two figures were tucked away in their usual meeting corner of the Harem.

"I can't believe you did that!" The second's voice was filled with horror.

"I told you, I had to get that damned Kitteni to act—Bomba would never have admitted her feelings for Deuteronomy if we had not pushed her to it." The first growled.

"Yes, but now Demeter's on the war path—"

"Which is exactly where she needs to be. Don't you ever listen when I tell you these things?"

"This is getting dangerous." The second said in a fearful tone.

"Treason always is." The first replied brusquely. "Now, quit your whining and help me think of our next step."

"Well, we've gotten Bombalurina out of the way. Now it's time for Demeter."

"She's not going to be as easy," the first said thoughtfully.

"Maybe, maybe not," the second replied. "We already have her set up for so much more—she knows about Victoria, and then there's Macavity. I mean, she may be easier to handle than you think."

"One thing I have learned," the first said in a gentle tone. "Is to never underestimate your enemy."

~*~

Bombalurina stared pitifully at her reflection. Was there a cat half so miserable in all the earth? She seriously doubted it. She had betrayed everything she had ever known, everyone she had ever loved, and to what end? To be with the very cat who had destroyed her life, her family, her royal home!

She gave a sad sigh. To make matters worse, no one had spoken about it at all—two days had passed since the engagement, and neither Demeter nor Coricopat had even said a word to her. Even Admetus treated her differently—the once open and friendly tom suddenly became guarded, carefully watching his words and actions as if he feared her.

No one understood. Even before she accepted Deuteronomy's proposal, Bombalurina knew she would become his mate. Ever since the Jellicle Ball, she had known that there was no other alternative. Her fate had been decided, written out, and sealed with the immutable power of the gods—nothing could be done to turn the tide, to prevent the impending disaster. It was as certain and unchanging as death.

And yet in this match she did not see death, but life. Life—yes, life!. When Deuteronomy looked at her, it was with love—not cold calculation like Demeter, nor fear like Coricopat, nor loathing like Tantomile.

Bombalurina was struck by that sudden thought—she had never noticed it before, but now it seemed perfectly clear. Tantomile did loathe her. She always had. Perhaps it was because Bomba had taken Coricopat from her. But that truly wasn't a good excuse for the black and white queen's hatred—hadn't Bomba always treated Coricopat with love and respect?

_Until now_, a small voice replied. The red queen frowned slightly at the comment. It was true, she had hurt Cori deeply with this new announcement. For the first time, she realized that perhaps he would not forgive her for this. The thought of losing Coricopat forever suddenly filled her with an overwhelming sadness—she stifled a sob behind her white-tipped paw, hot tears brimming in her dark eyes. What would she do without him? The mere thought of not having him by her side created panic and grief—what would she do when she actually had to leave him?

At that moment, Coricopat walked into the room. When he saw her, he stopped and turned to exit, "I'm sorry, Madame—"

"Wait," Bomba said quickly, choking on her own tears. Corico turned back to looked at her. She reached for him, her voice little more than a whisper, "Please stay."

The black and white tom took a moment to study her ravaged complexion. He gave a slight nod and moved back into the room.

An awkward silence followed. Bomba stared at the floor. Corico stared at her. Whenever she raised her eyes to meet his, he quickly diverted his gaze to the wall.

"I am so sorry," she spoke quietly. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know," he said simply. He still kept his eyes fixed blankly ahead.

"I just…." Bomba gave a frustrated sigh. She didn't know how to explain it to him; she didn't want to discuss her feelings for Deuteronomy—not with Coricopat. It would be too painful.

"You don't owe me an explanation, you know," Coricopat said softly. "In fact, you don't owe me anything—you are the master, I am the slave. I am bound to follow your will, without reason or cause."

"Don't say such things," Bomba told him. "I have never thought of you as my slave—you know that."

"Madame, that doesn't make it any less true," Coricopat replied. "No matter how you saw our relationship, it has always been and will always be that way."

"I broke my vow," Bomba stated. "Until death do us part."

"I know."

"Do you hate me for it?"

"No."

"You should."

"I know I should. But I can't bring myself to it."

Bombalurina began to cry, "Your forgiveness makes me feel worse than your hatred ever could. Why must you be so calm? I try to explain, you say it is not necessary. I say you should hate me, you say you cannot. I should be thankful for your understanding, but it only deepens my hatred for myself."

"What? Do you want me to bellow and shout? To throw things and demand an explanation? To call you vile names and swear to hate you forever more?" Coricopat gave a dry smile. "We both know I'm not that kind of tom."

"I would feel better if you were," Bomba sniffled. "For days I have wrestled with this—I have at turns chastised and bewailed my actions, defended them and torn them down. I war within myself, and there is no one to turn to for help. No one tells me what they really feel, although I can see it in their eyes. No one uses harsh words, but their softness is sharper than a knife's point, ripping into my heart. Do you know how badly I have wished for someone to storm in here and tell me how wrong, how wicked I am?"

"Why? So you can defend yourself, justify your actions?" Coricopat asked. "So the whole world can see that it's not your fault?"

"No," Bomba began to cry fresh tears. "So they can give me the punishment I deserve. I feel as if I've murdered someone, and no one cares enough to rebuke me. It is the most awful feeling in the world."

Coricopat instantly regretted his words. Bomba looked so pitiful now—hunched over, her shoulders shaking with unvoiced sobs as her two white paws covered her face. She seemed so small, so alone.

He moved toward her, gently taking her into a hug. This only made her sob louder, but she did not pull away. Instead, she nestled her face into his neck and cried as though her heart would break. He could not stay angry at her, even if he wanted to. He merely murmured, "There, there. Perhaps there is a way to fix this."

"It's too late," Bomba replied mournfully. "Deuteronomy has already announced it—if I refuse him now, he'd be humiliated in front of the entire tribe. There's no telling what he would do in retaliation. Besides, what valid reason do I have to refuse him?"

Coricopat gave a heavy sigh. She was right—it could not be undone.

The red queen stood a little straighter, wiping the tears from her cheeks with a small sniffle. "I must look positively frightful. I haven't slept in days."

"You are still beautiful to me," Corico replied, gently caressing her face.

Bomba blushed, "You are too kind. A complete liar, but a kind one."

Coricopat chuckled at the quip. He merely sat down, pulling Bombalurina next to him. "You haven't slept because you are too worried about things you cannot change—your mind runs in circles, chased by panic and doubt. You live in constant fear."

"How do you know all of this?" Bombalurina sat up, her face filled with shock. It was if he had spoken the very thoughts of her mind.

"I know you," Coricopat said simply. He lightly kissed her nose, "Now, sleep. I'll watch over you—no need to fear."

The red queen nodded in acquiescence and laid her head on his chest. Coricopat hummed a distant tune, and for the first time in many nights, Bombalurina drifted into peaceful slumber.

~*~

_I knew you were too weak_, Tantomile's voice taunted her brother.

Coricopat raised his eyes to see his sister standing in the doorway. He shot her a dark look. _Don't you dare wake her._

_She's not your problem anymore—she belongs to Deuteronomy._

The comment stung Coricopat, but he did not rise to the bait. He knew Tantomile was just trying to anger him, to make him disturb Bomba's slumber. His sister had a malicious habit of doing such things, although he never understood why.

_Go away._

_You will have to let her go sooner or later—you always knew that. So why are you hesitating, now that the time has come? _Tantomile crossed her arms over her chest.

_Because she still needs me._

_She will always need you. _Tantomile rolled her eyes. _She will always need someone—that is the weakness of her nature._

_She is not weak. _Coricopat defended the red queen.

_She's a leech—she must have something or someone to hold onto constantly or else she's in a quandary. _Tantomile gazed steadily at her brother. He knew it was true—Bombalurina never was very good at doing things on her own.

_I have an oath to uphold. _Coricopat replied staunchly. _I will be there for her, for as long as she has need of me._

_This is not the point I am trying to make, _Tantomile informed him. _When are you going to stop needing her?_

_I don't need her._

_Then get up. Right now. Just get up and walk away._

There was an awful silence as the two cats stared dreadfully at each other.

_You are a monster_, Coricopat growled.

The corner of Tanto's mouth quirked into a sardonic smile, "You have no idea."

**_*Author's Note: Well, Chickadees, this chapter wins the distinction of 'strangest posting place'. I am currently holed up in the stairwell of my apartment, waiting for a tornado to touch down in my city (this is the *third* one today). Without much else to do but wait for the undeniable sound of destruction (which really does sound like a train, fyi), I am working on my story. For those who, like me, live in Tornado Alley USA, this isn't really scary so much as it is boring and time-consuming. But you can rejoice that my time spent huddled on the first floor of 720 Ockley Drive is well used ;) .....and now I wait for the flash flood that will inevitably follow, so that I will be pushed back upstairs, which is the least preferable place to be during a tornado. Ah, Mother Nature can be a bitch...*_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Today's the day," Alonzo took a deep breath, trying to force a cheerful tone into his voice.

"Yep," Admetus attempted a smile and failed miserably. Both were sickened by their master's newest adventure.

"Kinda strange, innit?" Alonzo shook his head. "I always thought she'd end up with Tugger."

"I don't think neither Bombalurina nor Tugger had a say in the matter," Admetus replied quietly.

"I suppose you're right," Alonzo agreed.

"I should have known," Admetus said with a sad shake of his head. "The moment she stepped out of that litter—I should have recognized the look in his eyes. I should have warned her, I should have tried to save her from herself."

There was a thoughtful pause. Finally, Alonzo offered helpfully, "Well, if it's any consolation, I think Old D truly does love her."

"Of course he does," Admetus replied. "But soon he'll fall in love with another, just like he always does."

Alonzo gave a slight chuckle, "I think you're underestimating our little red queen, Addie. Bomba isn't your average cat—she's more than capable of taking on Deuteronomy."

Admetus had to smile in agreement—whenever her temper got the best of her, Bomba could become the fiercest opponent, and even Deuteronomy had to bow to her terrible wrath. But she was still so naïve. There were still many things Admetus longed to tell her, to warn her about, but now it was too late—once Bomba became the Queen of the Jellicle, her relationship with Admetus would change. The open and honest exchange between them would become a guarded play of words, with Admetus holding his breath at every moment, lest a casual comment spell his doom.

"I guess it doesn't matter anyways," Admetus gave a sigh. "It's too late now."

~*~

Bomba sat before her mirror one last time. Soon she would be leaving for the ceremony. Afterwards, her new life with Deuteronomy would begin; she would move to the eastern corner, away from Coricopat and Demeter. In a matter of hours, her entire life would change once more.

And yet something within her relished the change—life with Deuteronomy would bring freedom. She could go about the yard as she pleased, could walk among the other Jellicles, not as an equal, but at their Queen, to be revered and adored by all. She would be surrounded by cats who loved her and only wished her well—cats without agendas, like Demeter and Cassandra. Things would be simpler, and more harmonious because of its simplicity.

Truth be told, Bombalurina was nothing like her older sister. Unlike Demeter, she did not relish in intrigues and power plays. She held no dreams of ruling a tribe or controlling the fates of hapless victims. She merely wanted to be loved, to be provided for, to be happy and carefree. Life with Deuteronomy promised all this—and despite her fiercest objections, Bomba could no longer fight the allure of safety and peace.

She knew how much pain and grief her decision had caused, but sacrifice came with every decision in life, and in the end she knew it was a sacrifice worth making.

"Are we ready?" Jellylorum's soft voice shook Bomba from her thoughts. The red queen turned to smile at the calico.

"Almost."

"Here," Jellylorum moved quickly to the dresser, taking up the ornately decorated collar and wrapping around Bomba's neck. "Let me help."

Bombalurina felt uncomfortable around the calico queen—ever since her arrival, Bomba had felt Jellylorum's anger towards her, although she couldn't understand it. After a lifetime spent with Demeter, Bomba knew to be instantly wary of anyone who seemed too friendly. There was always a catch to such generosity, a motive behind every smile.

"Th-thank you," Bombalurina stood up and nervously moved away from Jellylorum. The calico queen gave a dry smile.

"You move to the eastern corner today." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes."

"I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you." Jellylorum replied in a nonchalant tone. "Deuteronomy doesn't keep his toys for very long."

"I take it you are speaking from personal experience?" Bomba asked innocently, but there was ice behind her dark eyes. She could sense the impending storm in Jellylorum's warning.

Jellylorum gave a dry chuckle, "Deuteronomy was right. You do have claws. But you will need more than your wit to keep his attention—the Jellicle Leader is a cat of passing fancies."

Bomba was instantly infuriated at the comment, but she wisely kept her temper in check—a grand feat for someone with her volatile disposition. She simply stepped forward, her tone low and threatening, "I am not just some passing fancy. I am his Queen, the future mother of his kits—a role you will never fill."

A thought dawned upon the red queen; she studied Jellylorum with renewed interest, her voice as calm and calculating as stone, "That's it, isn't it? That is why you hate me—because Deuteronomy wanted to have me as his Queen from the moment he saw me, while after years of toying with your emotions, he has never offered you such a thing."

"What makes you think he never asked me?" Jellylorum countered, her tone low and serious as well.

The corner of Bomba's red lips curled into a sardonic grin, "Because if he had, you would be his Queen. I know a thousand felines like you—power mad, thirsty for control. You would have leaped at such a chance—that is, if he had cared for you enough to wed you."

"Ah, how bold it is," Jellylorum shook her head with another wry smile. "I wonder, will you be so haughty when he sends you back here—back to the Harem, to live out the remainder of your life in shame and bitterness?"

"I find it strange that _you_ should be so bold to speak so blithely to your superiors," Bombalurina rose to her full height, towering over the calico queen. Her voice was soft, filled with amusement, for she knew that she had the upper hand, "I will forgive your forwardness this time, Felinestine, but this shall be the last."

Jellylorum seemed shocked by Bomba's sudden display of authority, but she knew the red queen was right—after today, Jellylorum would no longer be allowed to speak to the Queen of the Jellicles in such a demeaning tone.

"I am not as vengeful as Demeter," Bomba assured her. "But you should not count me as a witless kit, either. That would be a grave mistake."

With that, the red queen calmly rose to her feet and left the Harem.

Jellylorum stared after her, a mixture of shock and amusement on her clever face. Then she burst into laughter. Bombalurina was certainly a feisty little thing—which would make it so much more fun when Jellylorum finally tore her down.

~*~

"We've got to do something," Demeter informed Macavity. "We have to stop this—before Bombalurina becomes his mate."

Although Demeter had known all along that this day would come, now that it was here, her conscience was screaming for her to save her sister from the impending disaster that would follow her plans. Ever since the announcement of Deuteronomy and Bombalurina's engagement, Demeter's mind had turned in endless circles, both berating and congratulating her success. Bomba was a necessary victim, but that did not ease the pain in Demeter's heart when she thought of how things would end.

"We cannot undo what has been done," Macavity replied philosophically. "Besides, if they are married, this will only strengthen our case. Despite his feckless nature, Deuteronomy cannot bring himself to break a vow. We shall use Bombalurina's marriage to our advantage."

"And how, pray tell, are we going to use my sister against Deuteronomy?" Demeter asked. In truth she knew, but this was just another part of her plan—she had to make Macavity feel that he was in charge, that he was calling the shots. Toms are so much easier to manipulate when they think they are in control.

"Well, Deuteronomy is in love with Bombalurina," Macavity began. He couldn't help but add, "And, as far as I can tell, the feeling's mutual."

Demeter gave a light snarl of warning. She did not like any mention of Deuteronomy's hold over her sister.

"Take a look at her face next time she's around him," Macavity countered. "You'll see. She might be good at hiding a lot of things, but nothing can stop her face from lighting up when he enters the room."

Demeter knew she could not argue with him. She took a deep breath, "So what do we do?"

"You want to make him suffer, don't you? You want him to know how it feels to lose a loved one, right?"

"I'm not killing Bomba."

"No, no. That would be too simple. Deuteronomy would grieve and be over it within a week. What I'm suggesting is a little more painful," Macavity smiled.

Demeter gave a confused look, "I don't follow."

"What is more painful than watching the one you love fall in love with someone else?"

Suddenly Demeter understood. This was even better than her own plan! "We let him have her, then we steal her back. But who do you have in mind? The Rum Tum Tugger?"

Macavity chuckled, "Tugger is too inconstant. No, we need someone who will actually fall in love with Bombalurina—someone who would convince her to leave Old Deuteronomy."

Demeter was thoughtful, "I don't know of anyone—not even Coricopat could do such a thing."

Macavity gave another grin, "I have just the tom in mind."

~*~

"Please step forward," a very large cat by the name of Bustopher Jones commanded in a deep voice that resonated through the yard.

Bombalurina stepped forward, swallowing nervously. Her stomach was practically doing backflips.

"Do you swear to denounce all other ties, embracing only the way and the law of the Jellicle Tribe, pledging fealty to Deuteronomy as your lord and mate?" Bustopher asked solemnly, his yellow eyes focusing keenly on the red queen.

"I do," Bomba could barely force the words out. Her legs were shaking and she could hardly breathe. She couldn't believe that she was finally here—forsaking her birthright, abandoning her bloodline before the entire world. It was at once wonderful and terrible, a declaration of liberation and damnation. Never had she been so afraid.

Bustopher Jones turned to the Tribal Elders, who were seated behind him, "And do you, Great Jellicles, accept this feline's appeal for acceptance into the Tribe?"

"We do," Jennyanydots replied solemnly. "And we absolve her of all acts committed against the Wondrous Jellicle, granting her clemency and freedom as a true member of the Tribe."

The crowd cheered heartily, although this acceptance came as no surprise to anyone. It was merely a formality that had to be observed before the Kitteni queen could wed the Jellicle Leader.

Now Bombalurina was swept into a dizzying whirlpool of Jellicles as they cheered and hugged her, pushing her forward to the grand tire, where Deuteronomy patiently waited for his bride. The ceremony was performed once more by Bustopher Jones, and within a matter of minutes, the two cats were linked unconditionally by eternal vows. Bombalurina then took the solemn Oath of Sovereignty, swearing to aid Deuteronomy in his rule and to treat all her subjects with equality and benevolence. She was declared the Right Paw and Royal Consort to the Most High Leader Deuteronomy. Again, the crowd erupted into shouts of delight, and a celebration was declared in honor of the auspicious occasion.

It took every ounce of Jellylorum's well-honed self-control to keep the calico queen from murdering the smug little bitch on the spot. Here was this simpering idiot of a cat—a mere kit!—taking the crown and title of the Great Jellicle, after all of Jellylorum's hard work! The fact that Bombalurina would never use that power to its full extent caused the Felinestine Queen even more agony—to have the power of the crown and not even use it seemed like the greatest travesty of all.

"If she has kittens, then all our plans will be in vain," Cassandra reminded the calico queen gently. "Her offspring's bloodline will trump Munkustrap's—if she has a son, then all of Deuteronomy's other children will be thrust from the throne."

"Not exactly," Jellylorum countered. She was still staring darkly at the red queen, who was completely oblivious to their plans. "The kits will have to survive to adulthood first—and who's to say that Deuteronomy will be around long enough to protect them? Besides, I know him all too well. He'll have Bombalurina declare an annulment of Heritage Rights."

"A what?" Cassandra had never heard of such a thing before. Unlike Jellylorum, she was not of royal blood, so matters such as bloodlines and birthrights did not concern her.

"An annulment of Heritage Rights is simply a declaration giving up the supremacy of your bloodline," Jellylorum explained. "If Bomba annuls her children's Heritage, then she is voiding their birthright to the throne."

"Which means her kittens would not be able to contest for the crown," Cassandra surmised. "And Munkustrap is safe and sound, happily installed as Jellicle Leader."

"Exactly," Jellylorum gave a sardonic smile. She shook her head—Deuteronomy's craftiness impressed her at times. It was the only quality about him that had made their affair worthwhile.

"But would Bombalurina do such a thing?" Cass asked skeptically.

"Oh my dear," Jellylorum gave a disgusted frown at the red queen. "In a heart beat. She is nothing like her sister."

~*~

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," Munkustrap raised his paws over his head, garnering everyone's attention. "It is time for the couple to dance their first waltz as mates."

Deuteronomy gently led Bombalurina to the center of the floor. There was a light spatter of applause.

"The piece has been composed by our very own Rum Tum Tugger," Munku announced grandly. "I give you _Midsummer's Serenade_."

The music began—beautiful, soulful, filled with overpowering emotion coupled with a light and airy delicacy. Even if Munku had not announced the composer, Bombalurina would have known that it was Tugger's work. No one else could write music so stirring.

Bombalurina looked around—she suddenly realized that she had not seen Tugger all day, "Where is Tugger? Why didn't he present the waltz himself?"

"He did not feel like attending today," Deuteronomy replied simply. "He was indisposed."

In reality, he was curled up in the arms of Rumpleteaser, trying to forget the fact that his father had taken the only queen who had incited within him anything more than passing fancy. He had not wished to compose the music—not for his father and the queen he would have chosen for his own mate—but Deuteronomy had forced him to.

"Oh," was all that Bombalurina could find to say. She was instantly saddened by Tugger's absence, and at the same time, she felt quite guilty for thinking about him while she danced with the cat who had become her mate less than an hour earlier.

"How does it feel to be the Queen of the Jellicle?" Deuteronomy asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Terrifying," Bomba admitted with a smile. "But I think I shall like it."

"You think so?" Deuteronomy leaned forward with a playful smile, kissing the queen lightly on the mouth. Her stomach flip-flopped and her eyelids fluttered.

"I know I will," she corrected in a low tone, grinning up at him with unrestrained adoration.

"Before we adjourn to the eastern corner," Deuteronomy traced the outline of the white patch on her chest. "There is one more thing we must do."

"What's that?"

"There's one more oath you must take—just another formality that must be observed. It really isn't anything, but for the sake of tradition, it must be done."

Bombalurina instantly knew that it was indeed, an important matter, despite Deuteronomy's profuse assurances that it was not. But she was wise enough to play dumb, "Anything for you, my dear one."

"It's just a simple annulment of Heritage Rights," Deuteronomy said nonchalantly.

Bomba stiffened at the words. She knew all too well what a bloodline annulment would mean for her kittens—they would be robbed of their birthright, abandoned to the winds of time and chance without any secure future. She took a deep breath as she stared into Deuteronomy's dark eyes—he knew that she understood the importance of the act, and now he was testing her loyalty. She felt a slight twinge of anger at the thought that they had been together for less than a day and he already doubted her.

The fate of her future offspring lay in the balance. The act would be yet another denouncement of her own bloodline, of her sovereign right as a Kitteni princess. But within that betrayal lay peace and protection, a life unspoiled by murderous plots and courtly intrigue.

So, like her mother before her, Bombalurina chose to survive. She offered a lukewarm smile, "As you wish, my lord."

~*~

"Would you like to dance?" Munkustrap offered a silver paw to Demeter.

The black and gold queen's head snapped up; she was jolted from her thoughts by the sound of his voice. She quickly recovered with a tight smile, "I would love to."

Demeter had spent the entire ceremony with her teeth gritted and her lips pressed into a thin line, clenching and unclenching her fists to keep from screaming in protest of such injustice. It irked her very soul to see Deuteronomy lay claim to the last stronghold that Demeter had—her little sister, her innocent accomplice in this wicked intrigue, the victim of her subtle schemes.

She hadn't spoken to Bombalurina since the night of the engagement. She knew she should, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She wanted to tell Bomba everything—about Grizabella's murder, Victoria's birth, and Deuteronomy's role in this macabre play—but she knew that it would ruin everything. She would have to explain why she didn't tell Bombalurina all of this; she would have to admit to using the red queen as a decoy for Deuteronomy. Demeter wasn't sure that Bomba would forgive her for that.

As Munkustrap led her across the floor, Demeter watched her sister, who was cooing and nuzzling with Old Deuteronomy. He whispered something in her ear, and she threw back her head with a pretty laugh. Macavity's words reverberated in her mind, _Nothing can stop her face from lighting up when he enters the room_.

He was right. Bombalurina really was in love with the Jellicle Leader. How could Bomba have let this happen?

_Better yet—how could I have let this happen?_ Demeter asked herself. She stared morosely at her sister's shining face, _Why didn't I see it before? Why didn't I stop it? Why didn't I realize how vulnerable she is—I should never have used her in my plans! I should have known she was too young, too innocent for such things—and now she is trapped by my own schemes!_

"It must be hard, letting her go," Munkustrap commented softly, bringing Demeter back into reality again.

"Yes," she admitted quietly. "It is."

"I can only imagine how heartbroken you must feel," Munku sympathized. "It is not easy, to leave your home and your tribe, and then to lose your last link with your old life."

"It was not my choice," Demeter reminded him.

"But you mustn't think that you do not have friends," Munkustrap said gently. "You have gained a tie with the royal house that cannot be undone."

Demeter instinctively knew that Munku was not referring to the tie between Bomba and Deuteronomy. She stared up at him, her jade eyes calculating once again the worth of such a tom in her endeavors. Unlike Macavity, Munkustrap could not discern the true meaning behind her gaze—he simply thought she was confused by his comment.

"You are not alone," he reassured her softly.

Demeter simply laid her head on his chest, allowing him to move her smoothly across the floor, like water in the moonlight. In Munkustrap she had found a wondrous ally indeed—his affection for her would cause him to overlook some of her darker deeds, and his general reputation for uprightness and integrity would ensure that no one would suspect him in any of her plans. Despite the loss of her sister, Demeter felt that the night was a triumph, for she had gained a valuable tool in her betrayal.

~*~

The morning sun warmed her shoulder as it seeped through a hole in the canvas ceiling. Bombalurina took a deep, contented breath and turned her face to the golden light. For the first time in a very long time, she felt happy.

She glanced over at Deuteronomy who was sleeping peacefully, a soft smile on his face. She grinned at the thought that this same face would greet her every morning for years to come. It filled her with an overwhelming sense of security, and for Bombalurina, that was the same as happiness.

She sat up, gently moving around Deuteronomy's sleeping form and exiting the den. The birds twittered in the early morning air and the whole world suddenly seemed like a new and enchanting place.

"And how was your first night in the eastern corner?"

Bombalurina turned to see the Rum Tum Tugger, who was stretched across the branch of a nearby tree—an action that for some reason reminded Bomba of the infamous Cheshire cat.

"We missed you at the ceremony yesterday," she gave a warm smile. She would not answer his question.

"I bet you did," Tugger replied.

"It was a very lovely song," Bomba said gently, taking another step towards him.

"I wrote it for you."

"I know."

"No, you don't know," Tugger shot back, leaping from his perch and landing easily on his feet. "I wrote it for _you_, not for your wedding. I wrote it the night of Cetty's Ball, the night we danced together. My father insisted that it be played at the ceremony."

"Oh," Bomba said quietly. That certainly changed things.

"I'm sure you can understand why I didn't attend—the thought of seeing you dance with my father to the song I composed for you was too much for me," Tugger's voice could not hide the hurt he felt.

"I…I didn't know," Bomba replied slowly, her heart sinking at the thought of the pain she had caused.

"I know you didn't," Tugger said softly. He knew that Bomba was innocent in the matter, but Deuteronomy was not—his father had used the song as a way of punishing Tugger for messing with his intended paramour. _Midnight Serenade_ had been the embodiment of his emotions for Bombalurina—the softness of her voice, the brilliance of her dark eyes, the beauty of her pale face, the smooth, fluid motion of her body as she moved with him across the floor. Deuteronomy had stolen this, stolen Bomba, and had thrown it in his face. It was a warning, a reminder for Tugger not to challenge his father, especially when it came to the red queen's affections.

"Well," Bomba took a deep breath, trying to dispel all the unspoken feelings that now seemed to fill the air. "Perhaps we could be friends?"

"Friends?" Tugger seemed confused by the word. The idea of having a female in his life for anything other than sex seemed preposterous.

"I am your mother, after all," Bomba reminded him. "Even if only by marriage. Shouldn't a cat be able to share anything with his mother?"

"I suppose you're right," Tugger grinned in agreement. He had never been on good terms with any of his previous stepmothers, but Bombalurina was definitely an exception worth making. He offered his paw in a pleasant fashion, "Friends it is."

~*~

The days passed with little notice. Demeter began spending more and more time with Munkustrap—walking around the yard, deep in conversation as they stole sheepish glances at each other.

"It is good to see them getting along so well," Deuteronomy commented one day. "They would make a good pair, I think."

Bombalurina did not reply. She knew her sister too well—the sparkle in Demeter's green eyes was not the look of love, but the cold glint of her steely machinations. Demeter had a use for the poor tom, and Bomba shuddered to think what it might be. She was only glad that she was no longer a part of such things.

She was the only one who knew of Demeter's liaison with Macavity, and despite her general distrust of the gingertom, it was a secret that Bomba would take to her grave. She may not approve or want in part in her sister's grand schemes, but Bomba would die before she ever betrayed Demeter. It was at once her greatest strength and her greatest weakness.

Admetus continued to keep a watchful eye on Bombalurina—in part because he was still concerned for her, and also because Deuteronomy had ordered him to do so. The Jellicle Leader was no fool; he was well aware of how beautiful (and at times naïve) his newest mate was. The jealous part of Deuteronomy wanted to keep her to himself, to hide her from the rest of world, but he knew that was impossible, so he contented himself with having her every move monitored. If she was ever unfaithful, he would know about it, and would exact revenge on the guilty parties.

Now Deuteronomy's ideas about Bomba's fidelity were not applied to his own lifestyle. And while he truly did love her, it was not enough to change the nature of the beast. He still sought out other queens, although most of them were one-night stands from outside the Tribe—he didn't want to hurt Bomba; he knew taking a mistress, especially one from within the Tribe, would destroy the red queen's last ounce of pride. She had given up so much for him, he could give up the simple pleasure of a steady mistress—so long as he was allowed the occasional cavort with complete strangers.

If Bombalurina knew about this, she was very good at hiding it. She seemed completely entranced by the old maine coon; she was never without a smile. In truth, she was well aware of her mate's dalliances, but in the end he always came back to her, and that was what mattered. His devotion to her kept her from a life of exile, gave her freedom and comfort. The sadness she felt whenever he came home smelling of another queen was a small price to pay in exchange for the lifestyle he gave her. So she simply turned a blind eye and acted as if all was right in the world.

While Admetus may have pitied the red queen, Jellylorum secretly rejoiced at their marital woes. Like any good predator, Jellylorum sensed the weakness—she was like a shark, and she smelled blood in the water. She knew that Deuteronomy was straying from his marriage bed, and she also knew that he had not yet taken up a mistress, which meant her old spot as queen of the roost was still open.

On this particular day, Deuteronomy was sitting alone on the tire, staring wistfully across the yard. For once, Bombalurina was not at his side, and Jellylorum gave a small smile of satisfaction—this would be even easier without that little red tramp in the way.

"Hello, D," Jellylorum purred, moving around Deuteronomy, her claws gently tracing his back. "Long time, no see. I was beginning to think you were dead."

Deuteronomy chuckled at the joke. "I'll never die, Jellylorum. You know that."

The calico queen merely smirked at the comment. Apparently she disagreed, but she was too smart to say so. "Where's that pretty little mate of yours?"

"Out."

"And she left you all alone?" Jellylorum pretended to pout. "How sad."

"Well now I have you for company."

They both grinned at that. Deuteronomy suddenly remembered why Jellylorum had been his favorite for the past five years. She was a dark soul, capable of some wicked things, but she understood him like no other. Bombalurina refused to believe in Deuteronomy's dark side, but Jellylorum embraced it.

"I have missed you," he admitted in a low tone.

Jellylorum stepped in, her body dangerously close to his, "I've missed you, too."

There was an electric-filled silence between them. Deuteronomy could tell what Jellylorum was thinking, "I can't."

"Yes you can," Jellylorum replied softly. "And you will. It's only a matter of time—I know you, Deuteronomy."

"Bombalurina would be so hurt."

"Not if she doesn't know."

The last comment made Deuteronomy pause. Jellylorum grinned wickedly. She knew she had him—hook, line and sinker. It was no longer a question of _if_, but _when_.

~*~

"Deuteronomy's having an affair." Tantomile stated, her eyes glazed over as her mind traveled across space and time.

Demeter immediately sat up at the statement, "What?"

"Well, he hasn't had it yet," Tanto corrected. "But he's going to."

"With whom?"

Tantomile made an uneasy face. It was obvious that she knew the answer, but she didn't want to say. Something inside of Demeter didn't want to know.

"It doesn't matter," Demeter decided suddenly. She stood up. Something had to be done, "I'm going to see Macavity."

~*~

"We are back on course, gypsy," Jellylorum announced with a smug smile as she leapt onto the carhood beside Cassandra.

"Really?" Cass seemed shocked. "Only a few months, and he's tired of his new toy?"

"Apparently so."

"I honestly thought she'd last longer than that."

"So did I," Jellylorum admitted. "But it has worked to our advantage, has it not?"

Demeter walked across the yard. When she saw the two queens chatting amiably, she stopped and shot Jellylorum the darkest of looks. Then she stalked away without a single word.

"She knows," Cassandra said in a low tone.

"Ya think?" Jellylorum gave a sarcastic snort. "It doesn't matter—she can't do anything about it."

Cassandra simply watched the black and gold queen's retreating form. She wasn't so sure about that.

~*~

"He disgraced my mother, and now he's making a mockery of my sister!" Demeter fumed. She pounded her fist on the table, "I will not stand for this!"

Macavity merely watched her with an amused expression. He found it endearing that she could be so passionate over such a slight. After all, infidelity was not such a big thing—especially for Old Deuteronomy.

"I thought this was a way in, a way to get him, and now he's tossed her aside like yesterday's news," Demeter growled. Macavity suddenly understood the real reason for her anger—it wasn't about Bomba's disgrace, it was about Demeter losing her hold once again.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "Deuteronomy still loves her, I know it. You should see the tabs he keeps on her—he's deathly afraid of losing your sister to someone else. Trust me, when she does leave him, he will crumble."

"How do you know she'll ever leave?"

"Oh, she will," Macavity smiled. "I know this tom too well."

"Well, who is this mystery tom?" Demeter demanded. "Ages ago, you swore that you had found the perfect cat to foil Bombalurina's affections, and I have yet to see him—you won't even tell me his name! Where is he?"

"He has been abroad," Macavity replied coolly. He was unaffected by Demeter's humor. "But never fear—for it just so happens that he is returning today."

~*~

Alonzo moved forward, "Announcing, after a long sojourn abroad, his royal majesty, Pouncival Pawtilius of the House of the Jellicle!"

The crowd erupted into feverish cheers. As the youngest legitimate son of Deuteronomy, Pouncival was as beloved as his older brothers. He was smart, handsome, good-natured, and kind to those in need. If he ever contested Munkustrap's claim to the throne, it would have been a hard decision. But Pouncival, for all his charms, held no illusions of grandeur.

The young tom smiled warmly at the crowd, waving and giving a slight nod of acknowledgement. This caused them to cry even louder.

He bounded up to the tire in three easy steps, bowing graciously before Deuteronomy, "Father, I have returned."

"So I see," Deuteronomy beamed with pride. He could see how the cats loved his youngest son—Pouncival would be a great asset to the Council of Elders, whenever he was old enough.

At that moment, Pouncival looked up and saw Bombalurina. Their eyes met and lightning flashed. He gave a small, crooked, breathless smile. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"And who is this beautiful feline?" Pounce asked softly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Bombalurina." She answered, her voice little more than a whisper as her heart pounded in her chest.

"A beautiful name, to match a beautiful face," Pounce surmised with another smile.

"She is your new mother," Deuteronomy said. There was a warning, a hint of steel in his tone that no one but Bomba and Pouncival noticed.

"Ah," Pounce stepped back, slightly disheartened by the news. "I see."

"It is our hope that you will come to see us as a friend, rather than just another stepmother," Bombalurina offered a kind smile. Pouncival's face immediately brightened in response.

From her position beside Munkustrap, Demeter watched the entire exchange with fascinated eyes. She did not look across the yard for Macavity's face—she knew he was not there. Macavity was not an exile, but he was not a welcome guest of the Jellicle Tribe, either. It seemed that some dark deeds committed in his past had kept the rest of the Tribe from welcoming him with anything less than fear and suspicion. Demeter didn't know what he had done, and Macavity refused to talk about it. Since the origin of his ostracization was not crucial to Demeter's plans, she had simply let the matter go.

But the accuracy of his prediction amazed her—Pouncival was indeed the perfect tom to steal Bobmalurina's affections, for even now the two cats were casting glances at each other from the corner of their eyes. Demeter's chest swelled with pride. Macavity had done well. Very well.

~*~

Demeter wasn't the only cat who noticed the heightened interest between Bombalurina and Pouncival—Jellylorum was all too aware of this as well. She was filled with a wicked sense of glee at the thought of how easy it would be to win back Deuteronomy—once Bomba's youthful affections strayed from her mate, the Jellicle Leader would come running back into Jellylorum's arms.

Cassandra had noticed as well, for she quietly commented, "Our youngest Prince seems to be quite taken with his new mother."

"Yes, he does," Jellylorum smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. She was too busy scheming now. "I just hope it doesn't take too long for him to act on it."

"He is his father's son," Cass reminded her. "It shouldn't be too long."

The two queens glanced back at Pouncival, who was still staring at Bombalurina. The red queen looked up, noticed his gaze, blushed profusely and dropped her dark eyes again. A soft smile played at the corners of her mouth.

Jellylorum gave a curt nod of agreement, "It shouldn't be too long at all."

~*~

"How did you know?" Demeter asked in a low tone. "How did you know that my sister would fall so passionately for your half-brother?"

She and Macavity were curled up in the rafters of an abandoned factory—the Hidden Paw's headquarters. The full moon shone strongly through the dirty window panes, bathing the walls in an odd white hue. It was the coldest, quietest place in London. Somehow, it suited the two lovers perfectly.

Macavity gave a wicked grin. "Because I worked a spell over both of them. The best way to be certain of such things is to do it yourself. I couldn't use Tugger, because Bombalurina had already met him. The spell only works on two strangers. I knew Pouncival would be returning soon, and he is already much like his father—it was all too easy to ensure they found mutual attraction."

Demeter simply stared at the gingertom. She did not understand his dark arts, nor how he had the power to make two souls fall in love, but she certainly appreciated his gifts. She smiled, "You are brilliant, you know that?"

"So I've been told," Macavity replied nonchalantly.

"What do we do next?"

"Nothing. We let the spell run its course—it's all up to them now."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**_*Author's Note: Happy New Year's Eve, Chickedees! I hope 2010 brings joy and peace to each and every one of you. I apologize--many of you have left wonderful reviews, and I haven't replied to any of them. Things have been a bit hectic with college and theatre. But now I'm on holiday, getting some much-needed R&R, and this little story should be wrapped up soon.*_**

"Good morning Fair Mother," Pouncival beamed widely at Bombalurina, who was seated on the hood of the TSE1 car. "I have something for you."

With a grand flourish, the young tom produced a bouquet of wildflowers. Bomba gave a small gasp of delight as she took the flowers and deeply inhaled their nectared scent, "Oh, Pouncival, these are lovely! You really shouldn't have."

"She's right," Deuteronomy's voice caused the two cats to whirl around in surprise. "You shouldn't have."

The maine coon said this with a smile, as if it were all a grand joke, but the darkness in his eyes belied his true feelings on the matter. Both Bombalurina and Pouncival were all too aware of his anger as well—they both looked sheepishly at the ground, like two kits caught in the middle of a forbidden act.

"I shall take my leave," Pounce gave a slight bow and quickly disappeared. An awkward silence followed. Bombalurina slowly turned to face her mate.

"You lack of trust is insulting," she said quietly.

"I know my son too well," Deuteronomy countered, his voice calm and even. There was another dreadful pause. The red queen silently turned and walked away. Deuteronomy knew he had upset her and hurt her feelings, but he could not apologize for his actions. It was necessary—he was well aware of Bombalurina's appeal to the masculine mind, and Pouncival was a handsome, bright young tom. They would have to be watched very closely.

~*~

Bombalurina sat at the edge of the yard, in the section known as the Queen's Garden—a place Deuteronomy had filled with plants shortly after their marriage. He had constructed a small pool of water as well—beautiful goldfish swam in endless circles, their long fins moving in peaceful cadences.

It was a testament of Deuteronomy's love for her. Never had he built anything like this for any of his previous wives. He had spent hours making sure every detail was just-so. Bombalurina smiled as she recalled the look on his face—the absolute delight when he presented it to her. She knew then how it felt to be loved, truly adored, and it had warmed her soul. She often came to the garden, whenever she was sad or lonely, or when Deuteronomy was passing the night with some strange queen. It was her haven, her place of solace from the pains of the world. It reminded her that she was loved, even if Deuteronomy didn't always show it.

There was a slight rustle behind her. Bomba didn't turn around. She knew by the respectful silence who was there.

"He sent you to spy on me again." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, milady," Admetus answered softly. He cared too much to lie to her face.

"He thinks I'm going to sleep with Pouncival," she replied, staring down at the fish, who still moved in smooth circles.

"Are you?" Admetus asked.

Bomba gave a dry chuckle, "No. I take my vows very seriously, unlike some cats."

This was obviously a barb aimed at Deuteronomy. Admetus did not reply.

There was a thoughtful pause. Finally, Bomba spoke again, "You are a good tom, Admetus."

"Thank you, Madame."

"I mean it."

"I know."

The red queen blinked back tears, "You are my only friend."

"You have plenty of friends," Admetus replied softly.

"Like whom? Demeter, who only speaks to me when it benefits her? Jellylorum, who hates me for stealing her lover? My own mate, who cannot even remain faithful to me?" Bombalurina turned to face Admetus for the first time. The tears were flowing freely down her face, "Tell me who else I have, Admetus. Who else do I have to talk to, who listens to my fears and tries to ease my tears? No one. You are my only friend."

"You still have Coricopat," Admetus reminded her in a gentle tone.

Bomba gave a small, sad smile, "No. He is gone, too."

Silence followed. Admetus seemed to want to speak, but something held him back. Finally, he overcame his fears, "Madame, let me just say, for future reference, if anything ever did happen between you and Pouncival—or any other tom for that matter—Deuteronomy would be none the wiser."

This implication of complicity was not lost on Bomba, whose head snapped up at the suggestion. "You would do that? For me?"

"As you said, we are friends," Admetus offered a small smile. "And it just so happens, you are my only friend, too. There is no one else in this bast-forsaken yard that I trust."

"Nothing will ever happen between Pouncival and me," Bombalurina assured him. She gave a full smile, "But your loyalty touches me. Thank you, Admetus."

Admetus gave a slight bow, "You are most welcome, Madame."

~*~

Coricopat sat atop a pile of old books, his face set in a stoic mask as he stared unseeingly across the horizon. His mind was a million miles away. He, too, had noticed the instant sparks between Bombalurina and Pouncival—one would have to be blind not to notice it. This disturbed him even more than her marriage to Deuteronomy. She had hated Deuteronomy at first, then she had been swept off her innocent, naïve paws by his charming ways. Coricopat had understood why Bomba chose the Jellicle Leader—Deuteronomy was safe, he offered freedom and security. Corico could not begrudge the red queen for leaping at such a chance.

And she had explained this to him. She had told Cori why she was choosing Deuteronomy; she had promised that her love for Corico would never be replaced. And he had believed her. But now it seemed that it all might change again.

This made the black and white tom doubt her affections in the first place. Had she always been so inconstant, so fickle-hearted, so easily moved by her passions? He didn't seem to remember her ever being so. For years, she had loved him and only him, passing by other toms of better looks and breeding without so much as a single glance. Yet now, her affection moved from tom to tom with such dexterity that it was almost frightening.

"Penny for your thoughts," Tantomile's cool voice broke his concentration.

"Don't be coy," Coricopat growled. "I know you—you've probably already read them."

"I didn't have to," Tanto replied simply. "The look on your face is easy enough to read. Every time you think of her, you assume this expression of complete indifference, as if you are trying to detach your heart from your mind."

Coricopat did not respond. He knew she was right. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Separate your logic and your emotion."

"I don't know. I've just always been able to, I suppose."

"I wish I could." Bitterness seeped into Corico's voice.

"It is both a blessing and a curse," Tanto replied philosophically.

"I can't help but love her," he admitted quietly.

"I know," Tanto spoke in a tender tone. She gently placed her paw over his. "You are not weak, Coricopat. It is a very brave thing to love someone."

"Perhaps," he replied. "But it is also very painful."

"It can be," Tanto agreed. She offered a reassuring smile, "But you will survive, dear brother. You will survive."

Somehow Coricopat did not find comfort in his sister's words.

~*~

Bombalurina arose the next morning, being careful not to wake Deuteronomy. He had apologized for his actions the day before, begging her forgiveness and whispering such sweet words that she could not bear to remain angry at him. She never understood how he did it—how he always reeled her back in, how he always made her feel sorry for even being angry with him in the first place—but however he worked his magic, it was effective.

"Bomba!" Alonzo cried out joyously. He was another cat who had become a close friend over the past few weeks—mainly because like Ademtus, he had been forced to keep an eye on the red queen.

"Good morning, Lonz," Bomba flashed a brilliant smile in return.

"C'mon—I'll race ya to the edge of the yard," the black and white tom challenged, immediately bolting into a head start.

"No fair!" Bomba shouted, although she was grinning profusely. She began to run after him, her mind focused on catching him. A cat suddenly stepped out into her path and she collided into him, knocking both of them off their paws.

Bomba landed with a dull thud on top of the interceptor, she glanced down to see Pouncival pinned beneath her.

"Oh, Pounce, I'm so sorry," she gave a breathless laugh, quickly rising to her feet. She offered a paw to the young tom and helped him up as well. "I really didn't see you."

"Quite alright," Pouncival assured her. He gave a mischievous grin. "It was quite an enjoyable experience, actually."

Bombalurina blushed madly, ducking her head and pretending to dust off her coat. Pouncival noticed the gesture and he thought she was absolutely adorable. It seemed unfathomable to him that such a beautiful queen should be so unconfident.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked, more out of desire to prolong their time together than curiosity.

"I was racing Alonzo," she answered, straightening the decorative collar around her neck. "Actually, I have to go—he'll be looking for me."

With that, Bombalurina dashed off madly, her heart and head pounding with sickening frenzy. The impact of Pouncival's body against hers, how her chest had molded so perfectly to his, how his touch—even accidental—lit her skin on fire, was enough to make her skin explode. These thoughts raced through her head, bringing confusion and delight at the same time. She didn't dare stay near him—no telling what would have happened.

"I won!" Alonzo declared joyously. He suddenly noticed her expression, "What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Oh, no, it's nothing," Bomba replied quickly, brushing her disheveled whiskers into place. "I'm just out of shape, that's all."

Alonzo laughed at the comment, "That's for sure! C'mon, let's go down to the Harem—I'm dying to see Cass."

Bomba gave a wry grin. Alonzo had a thing for the Abyssinian queen, who did not seem to even notice the black and white tom. It was really quite sad—Alonzo tried so hard to get her attention, but Cassandra was oblivious to his advances.

In all honesty, Bombalurina did not like going to the Harem—she didn't like being so close to Demeter, within reach of her sister's scheming paw—but for Alonzo's lovesick sake, she agreed and followed with a smile. Over the past few months, the red queen had developed a habit of smiling at everything, however disagreeable. She had learned to put on a mask of joy and adoration, and then never learned how to take it off.

Jellylorum smiled too broadly at her whenever Bomba and Alonzo entered the Harem. The red queen instantly was on-edge. Something was up. Bombalurina simply returned the smile and made a mental note never to turn her back on the calico queen—nothing is more dangerous than a friendly face.

Demeter saw the silent exchange between her sister and the Felinestine Queen—she understood the malicious glee behind Jellylorum's eyes and it filled her with bitter anger. She thought of Tantomile's prediction about Deuteronomy's future infidelity. Demeter had known immediately who would be his accomplice, and she had instantly hated Jellylorum—not because it would wound Bomba's heart, but because this dalliance could interfere with her own plans for the Jellicle Leader. Her plans had been foiled too many times; she didn't want any other unnecessary altercations to ruin things yet again.

At that moment, Demeter and Bombalurina noticed each other. They stared at each other for a second, neither one sure of what to do or say. Bomba simply turned and quietly sat in the corner of the Harem, her dark eyes staring mournfully out at the other queens. It broke Demeter's heart to see her little sister so despondent—she knew that the silence between them had only added to Bomba's depression. She decided it was time to make amends.

The black and gold queen sidled up to her sister silently. The two queens merely sat there, each painfully aware of the other's presence, but neither knew how to end the silence between them.

Finally, Demeter cleared her throat, "So, I see Alonzo is quite taken with Cassandra."

"Yes," Bomba replied almost too eagerly; she was desperate to appease her older sister—they had not spoken since her marriage to Deuteronomy. Bomba was all too aware of how that decision had enraged Demeter.

Another silence followed, but this one was much less painful.

"How are you?" Demeter asked quietly, raising her sorrowful green eyes to meet her sister's gaze.

"I am well," Bomba whispered, but her face belied her true feelings. She took a deep breath, hopefully pushing onward to a truce between them, "And how are you?"

"I am quite well, thank you," Demeter replied with a slight smile. Another brief pause ensued. She spoke again, "Is Deuteronomy treating you well?"

"He adores me," Bomba replied with little conviction.

"That's not what I asked."

Bombalurina shot her sister a warning look, "You already know the answer to that."

Demeter gave a shrug of agreement. The Harem was the center of Jellicle Life—everyone knew everything that happened within the four walls of the Jellicle Junkyard.

"You know," Demeter cleared her throat, speaking almost timidly—she had to approach this with the most delicate of touches. "No one would blame you if you reached out—sought comfort elsewhere."

Bomba turned to her sister, the shock evident upon her pale face. Her thin upper lip curled in disgust, "What do you think I am—so immoral Pollicle? I could never—I mean, Deuteronomy would be—it is impossible—"

"There are ways," Demeter said quietly.

"I could never betray Deuteronomy," Bomba declared staunchly. "It is entirely out of the question."

Just then, Alonzo appeared beside the red queen, "Milady, we are needed at the tire."

"Yes, of course," Bomba gave a curt nod. She brusquely waved him away, "Just one moment, Alonzo."

The black and white tom retreated to a respectful distance to dutifully wait for his Queen. Bomba turned back to her sister, "I cannot believe you would even suggest such a thing. I can't believe you would think that I would do something so…_vile_. I don't know whether to be angered or saddened by this."

With that, the red queen rose to her feet. She gave her sister one last incredulous glance before following Alonzo back to the tire.

~*~

"Tonight we celebrate the Jellicle Triumph over the Pollicles of South London," Munkustrap announced to the royal dinner party, raising his glass in toast. Everyone did likewise.

Bombalurina couldn't help but glance over at Pouncival, who smiled warmly at her. She blushed and quickly looked away. Why did this cat always turn her into a simpering idiot?

Munkustrap returned to his seat beside Demeter, "I am so glad you could attend tonight's festivities."

"Me too," Demeter replied with a gentle smile. Munkustrap really was a handsome tom; it wasn't hard to pretend to be attracted to him. However, she was a bit distracted—Jellylorum was also in attendance and Demeter wanted to keep a close eye on her.

The Rum Tum Tugger was at the dinner as well, followed closely by Etcetera, whose large eyes never missed a thing. She noted the silent exchange between Bombalurina and Pouncival, and the enticing gaze that Jellylorum tossed at Deuteronomy.

"We certainly have a strange family," the young queen commented to her older brother.

Tugger looked down on her with a wry smile, "Yes, we do."

~*~

Deuteronomy had noticed Jellylorum's tempting looks as well—in fact, that seemed to be all he noticed that night. She was in fine form that night—she chatted and laughed with the other guests, smiling warmly at everyone, her green eyes twinkling happily. Every now and then, she would cast a look in his direction, giving a small secretive smile. It reminded Deuteronomy of a thousand nights just like this one, and suddenly, he missed her.

It seemed strange, even to him, that he would miss Jellylorum. But in all honesty, he did. He missed her laughter, which rang out like a clear, sweet bell; he missed her dry wit and sharp remarks. He missed how she could be as coy as a snake, yet completely approachable, how she balanced her spiteful tongue with her tender touch. Deuteronomy knew she possessed a dark nature, but he loved how she appealed to his baser side. She never expected him to be the perfect, shining example that all the other Jellicles did—she never wanted him to be! She simply allowed him to be himself. That was something that Bombalurina did not seem to understand. The red queen, in her innocence, had placed Deuteronomy on a pedestal—just as he had done to her—and expected him to be the perfect mate. He couldn't do it. He had tried, for Bomba's sake, but he simply could not be what she wanted him to be.

Jellylorum had never done that.

Deuteronomy stopped that thought immediately—he knew exactly where that would lead, and he knew Bombalurina would never forgive him for such a thing. The red queen was tolerant of his other infidelities—in fact, she completely ignored them—but Deuteronomy knew full well that she would never recover from the shock and humiliation if she was cast aside for Jellylorum. And despite his unfaithful ways, Deuteronomy still loved his mate. He could never do that to her.

Just then, Jellylorum turned to him again, her green eyes dancing mischievously. All thoughts of Bombalurina fled his mind.

~*~

"I completely ruined it," Demeter groaned. She was in Macavity's arms, recounting her day. "She'll run in the opposite direction—right back to Deuteronomy."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Macavity replied gently. "She's defensive, that's a good sign. It means she's already been thinking about infidelity—and trying to talk herself out of it. Perhaps it's not all lost. Give her a little while to think things over. You have given her an excuse, and soon she'll use it to justify her time with Pouncival."

Demeter rolled over and kissed the gingertom, "You are absolutely brilliant some times."

~*~

Bombalurina could not sleep. It was a humid, hot night—the air was so heavy, it seemed to crush her lungs. Not a breeze stirred, and the incessant whining of crickets and katydids were beginning to drive her insane. Her mind was running in tight, frazzled circles, and it always led back to thoughts of Pouncival—a thing that both frightened and enticed her. She had always assumed that only Deuteronomy would incite such feelings of turmoil, an ouroboros of desire and fear. Now she felt those same strange longings again, and she began to question her own sanity. How could she feel so passionately about a cat whom she'd just met? How could she dare feel this way, after all Deuteronomy had done for her—after all she had done for him?

_I have to escape_. The thought reverberated inside her mind with intense clarity. The need for air was so great that it conquered all other thoughts. She was suddenly filled with panic, as if her lungs would explode. She sat up quickly and looked over at Deuteronomy, who was sleeping peacefully as usual. Nothing ever seemed to bother him—for some reason this made Bombalurina jealous.

The red queen silently slipped out of the den, taking a deep, refreshing breath. The katydids still hummed incessantly, but somehow being out in the open night lessened the madness of their music. She quietly tried to sort out her muddled thoughts. How could she feel this way about Pouncival? Deuteronomy loved her, he didn't deserve this.

That last thought stopped Bombalurina. What was she saying? She acted as if Deuteronomy was a saint, some benevolent old tom who doted on her every whim. In truth, he did care about her, but it was not enough to keep him from hurting her with his shameful actions.

Suddenly, every little nuance of life with Deuteronomy came crashing back to her memory with amazing force—every slight he had caused through his infidelity, every disgrace he had brought by taking her prisoner, every pain he had inflicted through his selfishness. She had abased herself, denied her own birthright, betrayed her family—all for him! In return he had been unfaithful, he had disgraced her family, and he showed absolutely no intention of changing his hurtful conduct. Bombalurina knew that this was her own choice—she had chosen to leave everything behind for Deuteronomy. She knew it would not be easy, but she had never thought it would be so painful. She knew he would never be faithful, and yet this knowledge did nothing to ease the ache in her heart every time he returned from another conquest. To make matters worse, it only seemed to make her fall even more desperately in love with him.

_I have to get away from here_. The mere proximity of the den still stifled her chest. Bombalurina began to walk, taking long strides, stretching out her lanky legs. Her thoughts quickened to keep pace with her body, and the red queen suddenly wanted to escape those as well. The walk became a run, soon she was bolting down the fence line as she were being chased by the fury of hell itself. A single thought coursed through her mind, pounding in her head like the blood in her veins: _Escape, escape, escape_.

Finally, her lungs could not keep up with her legs—she stopped, panting from her exertions. Her mind was white with fear, and the worst part was that she had no idea why. The uncertainty only added to her panic, and the red queen began to cry.

"What is wrong with me?" She asked the pale moon, who stared coldly back. "Am I losing my mind?"

Deep down, she knew it wasn't her mind that she should be worried about losing—it was her heart.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Are you alright?" The sound of Pouncival's voice caused Bomba to practically jump out of her skin.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she quickly turned away, wiping her watery eyes.

"You don't look fine," Pounce commented, quietly moving to her. "What's wrong?"

"I-I just—I can't," Bombalurina broke into sobs. She covered her face with her paws, her shoulders heaving with her tears, "I can't take it anymore. I feel so-so-so _trapped_. I feel like I'm drowning and nobody cares to save me."

Pouncival's face flooded with concern. "That's not true, Bombie. I care."

He gently wrapped her into a hug. Bomba felt the strength of his chest and was instantly reminded of their collision earlier that day. This only incited more confusing thoughts and emotions. She quickly pulled away, "I can't, Pouncival—I can't."

"Bombie," Pouncival spoke in a low, earnest tone, gently lifting her chin so that her eyes met his once more. "We're not doing anything wrong."

"Not yet," Bomba corrected with a sniffle.

"You aren't forbidden from having friends," Pounce moved in closer. Bomba retreated again.

"Let's not lie to ourselves," the red queen spoke, her voice quivering with fear and sadness. "We both know that we could never be just friends. From the moment you arrived, I felt…I felt….I just can't trust myself around you."

"Bom—"

"Don't play dumb, Pouncival." She took a step back. "You know just as well as I do what will happen if things progress."

"And is that such a bad thing?" The young prince asked softly. Bombalurina did not reply. He moved to her again; this time she did not move away. He gently placed a paw on her shoulder. She did not shrink from his touch. Pouncival could see the war waging behind her dark eyes, and he knew his argument was won.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, pulling away from him. "I can't. I just…can't."

With that, the red queen turned and fled—running from her foolish heart and its even more foolish desire. But no matter how hard or how far she ran, both remained with her, patiently waiting for the inevitable.

~*~

Pouncival stared at the red queen's retreating form. He should run after her, but he knew it would only add to her tears. Yet every fiber in his being longed to dash madly after her, to take her in his arms and prove to her how _right_ this was. He had loved her from the moment he saw her; something in his heart cried that Bombalurina was the queen for him, chosen by the Rumpus Cat himself, sent as a gift from Heaviside. What else could that pale beauty be but absolute perfection—absolute divinity?

_Often the most angelic beings turn out to be demons in disguise_.

The thought stopped Pouncival instantly—how could he even think such a thing? Bombalurina was the sweetest, most innocent cat that he had ever met; she was literally incapable of being evil.

The young tom shook his head, trying to clear away the negative thoughts. No, Bomba was an angel, and she was his—he would prove it to her, no matter what it took. One day, she would realize that he was right. And then she would become his. His and his alone.

~*~

Admetus cast a concerned glance at his mistress, who was seated quietly beside her goldfish pond, her dark eyes staring unseeingly at the waters. Over the past few days, Bombalurina had deteriorated into an absolute wreck. The dark circles under her beautiful brown eyes testified that she had not slept, and her paws shook constantly with anxiety and fatigue. Even in the calming beauty of her garden, the red queen found no rest or comfort.

Admetus gave a heavy sigh. Bombalurina did not even stir at the sound. The tom wondered how much longer his mistress could continue this downward spiral—eventually, she would hit the bottom, and what then? Admetus severely doubted that Bomba possessed the strength to pull herself out of this miry pit of fear and uncertainty. No, she would need someone to help her. Admetus just wasn't sure who.

_Coricopat!_ The answer crashed into his brain with surprising clarity. Of course! Admetus had noticed their close nature as soon as they arrived at the Jellicle Junkyard—surely the black and white tom would know exactly how to save the red queen from herself.

Admetus quickly excused himself (although Bombalurina was too distracted to hear him) and bolted to the Harem. He had to find the mystical tom before his mistress did some harm to herself.

~*~

"This is taking too long," Demeter growled, flicking her tail in agitation. She threw a hostile glare at Macavity, "I thought this brother of yours was supposed to sweep her off her paws, not send her into a depression!"

"I can't help how she chooses to react to the spell," Macavity said simply. "Although I must admit, no one has ever reacted so adversely before—it's almost as if she knows what's happening, and she's trying to fight it."

"That's impossible," Demeter snapped. "Bombalurina is nowhere near bright enough to see this one coming."

"That's a bit harsh," Macavity commented drolly.

"It's the truth." Demeter replied with little emotion. She gave a heavy sigh. "We can't let things run out of control like this—not with Jellylorum at our heels. I've been watching her for the past few days and she's determined to win Deuteronomy back. It won't be long before she does just that—and all our plans will go up in smoke once again."

"Jellylorum isn't even a threat," Macavity assured her. "I just need to get close to your sister—close enough to work a few spells, and everything will be fine. Bombalurina is on the ledge—she just needs a little push in the right direction."

Demeter turned sharply, her green eyes searching the Harem. She and Macavity were in the corner, where no one could see the gingertom. She immediately noticed Admetus, "Well, you better do it now, while Admetus is distracted—he's supposed to be her escort today, which means she's all alone."

Macavity did not ask how Demeter knew this; instead he asked, "Where do you think she'll be?"

"In her precious garden," Demeter replied with a distasteful sneer. "That's where she always stays."

~*~

Bombalurina gently plucked the flower petals, dropping them onto the water's smooth surface. She did not even watch them fall—her dark eyes stared blankly ahead, her pale face skewed into a look of utter weariness.

Macavity was almost filled with pity at the sight—almost. But he had a job to do, and he would not fail Demeter.

"Hello, Bombalurina," he spoke in a soothing tone, stepping out of the shadows with a smile.

Bombalurina's head snapped up at the sound of his voice, her face instantly filled with fear, "Macavity, wha-what are you doing here?"

"I was just passing through," Macavity shrugged. "I noticed how sad you looked—I just couldn't help but stop to see what was wrong."

"Oh, nothing really," Bomba forced a smile, her gaze dropping back to the goldfish pond. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"Thinking about how sad you are?" Macavity guessed. He took another step in, "Thinking about how everything seems to be unraveling before your eyes, and no matter how hard you try, you can't stop it?"

Bomba looked up, a mixture of alarm and relief on her face. Finally, someone understood her dilemma! "Y-yes, actually. That's exactly—I mean, how did you know?"

"Your face hides no secrets," Macavity offered a warm smile, gently tracing the outline of her pale visage. The red queen drew away from his touch, but Macavity noticed that she hesitated before doing so. Oh, his father truly was a fool to neglect such a vivacious and beautiful queen.

He took a moment to study her lovely face before continuing, "So, what has happened between you and Pouncival?"

At the mere mention of his name, Bombalurina jumped, her paw lightly touching her throat as her eyelids fluttered quickly. For Macavity, who was an expert at reading body language, the answer was clear as day—the red queen did indeed harbor feelings for his younger brother.

"What do you mean?" Bomba asked quickly, her voice taking on a high pitch—a sure sign of nervousness.

"Well, I just noticed yesterday that you weren't speaking to each other," Macavity shrugged innocently. "Throughout the evening, he kept glancing at you with a sorrowful, almost regretful expression, and you avoided his gaze completely. He hasn't hurt you, has he?"

Now, Macavity's voice was filled with concern, as if he was actually worried about his new stepmother, but in reality, he knew the answer to his question. It was merely bait.

"Oh, no, of course not," the reply tumbled out of Bomba's mouth. "Pounce would never do anything like that."

"Then why do you seem so afraid of him?"

"I-I-I'm not. I just…"

"You just what?"

"I'm really not comfortable sharing this with you," Bombalurina admitted, rising to her feet. She quickly brushed past the gingertom.

Macavity caught her by the arm, "Bombalurina, wait—"

"Let go!" The red queen wrenched away from his grasp. She stumbled back, almost falling over from the intensity of her own movements. A shocked moment of silence followed as the two cats stared at each other.

"I am so sorry," Macavity was the first to break the silence. "I didn't mean to—"

"I know," Bomba said quietly, dropping her gaze to the ground.

"I was just trying to help."

"I know."

Another awful silence followed. This time, Bomba spoke first, "Let's just pretend this never happened, okay?"

The red queen offered a hopeful smile. Macavity nodded in agreement, "Okay."

~*~

"I don't think that I could be much help," Coricopat admitted, staring down at his paws. "Bombalurina is merely my master—we never really had any kind of friendship—"

"You don't have to lie to me," Admetus cut him off. "I know exactly what happened between the two of you—which is exactly why I'm here now. You were the only cat that she has truly trusted. Right now, she needs a friend. And you're the only one she's ever had."

Coricopat gave a heavy sigh. He knew Admetus was right. He had not spoken to Bombalurina since her marriage; but every time the red queen visited the Harem, Corico could feel Bomba's eyes upon him, watching him with her sorrowful expression. He knew she regretted her decision, mainly because it separated her from him, but he also knew that it could not be undone, so he had avoided her. And now Admetus stood before him, begging him to come back into Bombalurina's life—this time, as only a friend. Coricopat wasn't sure that his heart could stand such a test, but he had to try. For Bomba's sake, he had to try.

~*~

Bombalurina contemplated Macavity's words—if he had noticed the uneasiness between her and Pouncival, then surely everyone else did as well. She could only imagine how that had infuriated Old Deuteronomy. Perhaps that was why he had hardly spoken to her last night. Then again, they hardly spoke at all these days.

She gave a light sigh at the thought, passively brushing her pawtips across the surface of the water. The fish swam eagerly to the surface, expecting so little bits of food. She gave a wry smile at their disappointment. _Welcome to my world, little ones. Kisses for blows_.

"I have returned, Milady," Admetus' soft voice broke the silence.

Bomba turned to him with a light smile, "So I see, Admetus."

Coricopat stepped out with a slightly nervous expression. "Hello, Bomba."

The red queen looked as if she'd been slapped in the face. Her expression went completely blank for several beats, then she blinked her large eyes, as if she had seen a ghost.

She gave a breathless smile, her eyes shining with unshed tears of joy and a hint of fear, "Cori…what are you doing here?"

"Admetus said you needed a friend," Coricopat shrugged carelessly, trying to cover up the nervousness pounding through his veins. "So here I am."

Her beautiful smile blossomed across her face into a full grin, "You can't imagine how much I've missed you."

"I think I'll take a moment to step out," Admetus quietly moved out of the garden. Bombalurina reached him in two easy bounds, enveloping him into a hug.

"Thank you, Admetus," she whispered, her voice choked with tears.

"Anything for you, Madame," he gave a slight bow and disappeared.

The red queen slowly turned back to Coricopat. She gave a sad smile, "How have you been, Cori?"

"I have been well, Madame."

"Oh, drop all the formalities," she waved the thought away carelessly. "You and I are far beyond that."

"Perhaps," Corico admitted. He took a nervous breath, "But everything's changed."

"True," she sighed. Then she brightened into a smile once more, "But you came back to me—and that means the world to me."

"If Admetus hadn't begged me, I wouldn't be here," Coricopat said softly. "But he made it sound pretty serious."

Bomba's face evolved back to its usual sorrowful expression. "It was, I suppose. I've been in a very dark place, Cori. I've never felt so alone—everything is tumbling down around me, and I can do nothing to stop it. I've built a castle in the sand, foolishly thinking that my fortress would withstand the tides of time, and now I'm desperately grasping at fistfuls of dust as the waves take it all away."

She sadly turned back to her goldfish pond, ashamed of her own weakness. Coricopat's heart instantly broke at the sight of his beloved mistress, so dejected and rejected by the world. Any ill will that he held against her in his heart disappeared immediately—he would rather die than see her in pain. For a creature like Bombie, who only craved love and acceptance, isolation and rejection were the worst of fates.

He stepped forward timidly, gently placing his paw on her shoulder. He felt her body stiffen in reaction to his touch, but she didn't pull away. She merely looked plaintively up at him, her large eyes filled with tears.

"I've made so many wrong turns lately," she whispered. "I've completely lost myself—and I don't know how to get back home."

"Perhaps you aren't meant to go back," Coricopat replied softly, brushing away a tear from her pale cheek. "Perhaps you are meant to go forward—away from the past, away from all the hurt and confusion."

The red queen turned away.

"You made a choice," Coricopat reminded her. "Now allow yourself to live with that choice—give yourself the chance to be free. Free from Demeter, free from worrying about everyone else's opinion. Free to live."

Bomba took a deep breath as she contemplated his words. Maybe he was right. She had chosen life with Deuteronomy because it offered safety, and with that came an odd sense of freedom. But she had been so burdened by her own sense of guilt that she had not enjoyed that precious freedom—even though she had bought it at such a high price.

"I forsook everything I knew—I betrayed everything that I loved," Bomba said quietly. "I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for that."

"You have to."

"How?"

"You simply do. You move on. Each day, it becomes a little bit easier to deal with the pain, and soon, you'll never even remember why it seemed so painful in the first place."

Bomba shook her head with an incredulous chuckle, "I don't think I'll ever forget, Coricopat. I might learn to ignore it, but I'll never forget."

Coricopat gave a cryptic smile, "Time has a way of healing all wounds, my Queen."

"Perhaps." She replied with a sad smile. Then she turned her dark eyes back to him, "Will Time heal all your wounds, Cori?"

He knew exactly what she was referring to, but he chose to ignore it. The ache in his soul was still too tender to talk about.

Bomba sensed this. She merely rose to her feet with a small smile and hugged the black and white tom, "Thank you, Coricopat. Admetus was right—I did need a friend to talk to, and you were the perfect cat for the job."

"I live to serve you, Madame," he gave a slight bow.

She gave him a light cuff on the head, "Don't be coy."

He smiled at the accusation. It was good to see her laugh again—even if it meant breaking his own heart in the process. Still, it was a pain worth bearing. He knew the moment he first fell in love with her that it would always end this way, that eventually she would leave him, leave him to sit in the shadows, watching her life from a distance with nothing but a broken heart and a paw full of unfulfilled dreams. So now that premonition was a reality, and despite the pain he felt, he could not regret his actions. For a brief moment, he had been hers, and she had been his, and that was more than he could have asked for—more than he deserved, more than he could ever hope for. Like Bomba, he would learn to live with the choice that he had made. He would accept it and continue with his life, pushing through the pain until his heart became numb and he ceased to feel the ache.

~*~

From their hiding place in the nearby tree, Demeter and Macavity watched the exchange between Bombalurina and her former lover.

"How long have you been here?" Macavity asked, breaking the silence for the first time.

"Long enough," Demeter said simply. In all honesty, she had followed Macavity, intent upon watching the whole scene between him and her sister. "So, did you work another spell on her?"

Macavity nodded, his golden eyes still focused on the red queen, "She shouldn't be any trouble at all now."

"Perhaps using Pouncival was a mistake," Demeter said quietly, her jade-colored eyes filling with an odd gleam. "Perhaps we should change our approach. Use different bait."

"And who do you suggest, exactly?" Macavity asked, slightly offended by Demeter's lack of faith in his conjuring skills. "Coricopat?"

Demeter gave a coy smile, "I think I've found a better replacement."

~*~

"Milady," Admetus stepped back into the garden, his paws placed calmly in front of him. "I hate to disturb you, but there is another celebration tonight, and if Deuteronomy were to find—"

"Ah, yes, absolutely," Bomba understood. She gave Coricopat a quick reassuring smile. "You must go. But perhaps you can come back soon? I do get terribly lonely; I could use the company."

"As you wish," Coricopat gave another slight bow.

"Good," Bomba's face blossomed into a smile again. "Admetus, will you arrange—"

"Of course, Madame," Admetus answered with a smile. He motioned to Corico, "But for now, we must return to the Harem."

Coricopat offered one last smile to the red queen before following Admetus across the yard. Once they were out of earshot, Admetus spoke in a confidential tone, "I know that you and the Queen were once…_intimate_, and let me make it very clear—"

"You have nothing to worry about," Coricopat assured him. "I know my place."

Admetus looked at him in shock and displeasure, "That's not what I was going to say at all. While I could not condone any extramarital relationship between you and the Queen, I cannot honestly say that I would condemn it, either. She deserves to be happy, poor thing."

"I see," Coricopat said slowly. After a pause, he continued, "So if Bombalurina and I were to resume our relationship…"

"Mum's the word," Admetus held up his paw. "I swear it, upon the Holy Light of Bast."

"Thank you," Coricopat replied. "Your loyalty to your mistress is very touching. However, I do not intend to be anything more than her servant, and perhaps her friend. Whatever was between us ended the night she became Deuteronomy's bride."

"Well," Admetus shrugged. "If you ever change your mind, this is one cat who will turn a blind eye."

Coricopat took a moment to study the tom. Despite Admetus' obvious devotion to his mistress, this had the vague feel of a trap.

~*~

"But she's your sister," Macavity whispered, slightly horrified and yet slightly entranced by her lack of morals.

"If you can't do it, then I will find someone else who can," Demeter said brusquely. "I can understand not wanting to sleep with your father's—"

"That's not what bothers me," Macavity admitted.

"Then what bothers you?" Demeter asked, her voice filled with distaste. "If you aren't repulsed by the thought of sleeping with your stepmother, then what is the problem?"

"It's just….she's so…I don't know—she's your little sister," Macavity looked for the right words to explain. "If she wasn't, then I would have no problem with this—"

Demeter immediately jumped at the comment, her dark eyes flashing with an odd jealousy, "Oh, so you're saying that you wouldn't mind having sex with Bomba? That you might _enjoy_—"

"That's not the point and you know it—"

"You didn't answer the question—"

"Dem—"

"Answer the question!" Demeter thundered, her expression as dark and deadly as hell itself. A beat passed. She whispered again, her voice filled with steel, "Answer the question."

"Fine!" Macavity gave a frustrated growl. "No, I would not mind sleeping with her. Are you happy now?"

"If given the choice, would you have chosen her over me?"

"You know that would never happen."

"Do I?" Demeter challenged. An ugly silence followed. She prodded, "Answer the question."

"No. She's as dumb as a bag of bricks." Macavity took a moment to study the black and gold queen, secretly wondering what Demeter was up to. She was by no means the jealous type, "If I had wanted to be with your sister, I would be with her. I chose you, and even if I sleep with her, it's only because _you_ asked me to. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes," the black and gold queen admitted softly.

"You are sick," Macavity growled.

"I have to be sure that you're ready for this," Dem said quietly. 'I can't afford to lose you."

The gingertom knew that was as close to a declaration of love as Demeter would ever get, so he simply wrapped a comforting arm around her and pulled her close.

The black and gold queen pulled away, "I have to get back to the Harem. Don't want anyone to notice I'm missing."

Macavity watched her walk away. He gave a slight shake of his head, "Little Kitteni, what are you up to?"

~*~

"Demeter's getting into a very dark path," Cassandra spoke softly, the concern filling her porcelain blue eyes.

"How dark?" Jellylorum asked.

"Very dark. Darker than I thought she was capable of."

"I never underestimated her ability to be evil," Jellylorum replied smugly. "I knew she had it in her all along."

~*~

It was well after dark—most of the cats were tucked away, sleeping through the wee hours of the night. The two figures huddled together, both looking around suspiciously. The closer their plans came to fruition, the more dangerous it became for them to meet.

"Well, what now?" The second asked nervously, as if too afraid to hear the answer.

"Demeter has thrown Macavity into the mix—we'll have to play this one very carefully." The first admitted. "She cares about him, and despite her best attempts to hide it, she cares about Bombalurina. This could get very dangerous."

"No one will ever suspect us," the second reminded the first. "Even if everything blows up, we will be safe."

"I'm not so sure about that," the first whispered. "When all is said and done, someone will be out for blood—and I'm afraid no one will safe."

~*~

The morning dawned bright and beautiful. All of creation seemed to sing a merry tune—the birds flitted about happily, all the cats smiled and waved at one another. It was a wonderful day.

"Perfect day to destroy someone's life, don't you think?" Jellylorum asked sweetly, turning her face to the warm sun.

"Absolutely," Cassandra agreed with a smile.

The calico queen rose to her feet, "You know where to find me, then."

"Oh, can't I come along and watch?" Cass asked playfully, stretching her sleek legs and rolling onto her back. "I'd love to watch the infamous Queen of the Felinestines in action."

"You are a wicked one," Jellylorum gave her a light swat on the head.

"Perhaps," the dark queen merely gave an impish grin. "Perhaps you're just a bad influence."

"That could be true," Jellylorum admitted with a wry smile. She smoothed her whiskers one last time, "See you soon, gypsy."

"But not too soon, I hope."

"Of course not. I like to take my time with such matters."

Cassandra gave a chuckle, pushing the calico queen away, "Go, Jezebel. Have your fun."

~*~

Bombalurina and Coricopat were in the garden again, chatting away like old friends. Admetus sat nearby, occasionally joining the conversation and constantly scanning the area to ensure that no one stumbled upon this little tete-a-tete. In all honesty, it was an innocent meeting between two friends, but Admetus knew how quickly Junkyard gossip could twist and mutilate the simple truth into the darkest and most complex web.

That's when Admetus spotted Jellylorum slinking towards the tire with a smug grin on her lovely face.

_Oh, this can't be good. This can't be good at all._

_~*~_

"You called for me?" Jellylorum asked in a low tone, snaking her tail around Deuteronomy's wide shoulders.

"I didn't, actually," Deuteronomy replied, a slight smile sneaking onto his face. "You must be mistaken."

"Perhaps," she shrugged carelessly. "Perhaps I just sensed that you needed me."

"I don't need anyone."

Jellylorum smiled at the comment. Her expression shifted from coy to predatory, "Don't be foolish, Deuteronomy. We all need someone."

"And who do you need?" Deuteronomy asked, although he knew the answer.

"Who do you think?" She smiled, leaning forward so that her face was just a breath away from his. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"I can't," Deuteronomy stated, although both knew this was simply part of the foreplay. "Bombalurina—"

"Will never have to know," Jellylorum reminded him, gently stroking his face. "C'mon, Deuteronomy—don't tell me that the little minx has tamed you already."

Deuteronomy bristled at the remark, but he didn't reply.

"Just this once," Jellylorum promised, although they both knew it was a lie—their mutual attraction to one another would never stand for only one more encounter. It would continue into an inferno of passion, pain, and hate, like it always did.

Still, Deuteronomy allowed himself to be taken in by her dark looks and sultry smiles. Finally, he acquiesced, "Just this once."

Jellylorum grinned wickedly. This really was too easy.

~*~

Admetus quickly excused himself and raced to the Harem. He immediately found Cassandra, who was napping peacefully atop a crate. He shook her from slumber, whispering harshly, "You'd better call her off—now!"

Cassandra did not insult his intelligence by playing coy. She simply shrugged, "It's too late. Besides, do you think anyone could tell Jellylorum what to do?"

"You could," Admetus shot back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cassandra sat up, her ice blue eyes filled with anger.

"You know exactly what it means," Admetus replied. "Now, do something about her."

"Why? So your precious little mistress doesn't get her heart broken?" Cass cocked her head to the side quizzically. Her expression immediately changed to disgust. "Honestly, Admetus, of all the cats in this yard, I thought you would be the last one to be taken in by a pair of doe eyes."

"She doesn't deserve this," Admetus growled.

"No one ever does," Cass replied philosophically. "But it happens anyways—that's life. Besides, she isn't going to find out."

~*~

"It's getting late," Bombalurina looked up at the afternoon sky, which was quickly becoming evening. She smiled at Coricopat, "It has been a wonderful day, though. Thank you."

Coricopat returned the smile. Ever since they had renewed their friendship, Bomba had been so appreciative—it was nice, being thanked for simply being yourself.

"We have another feast tonight," she smoothed the white patch of fur on her chest. "I've got to get ready."

The two cats said goodbye and Bombalurina trotted happily back to her den. She entered with little thought, giving a careless glance around. She spotted Deuteronomy and smiled, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be—"

At that moment, Jellylorum raised her head. Bombalurina felt the very air leave her lungs, her heart stopped instantly. She turned her helpless eyes to her mate, who looked sorrowfully at her.

"Wha-wha-what is this?" Bomba could barely force the words out. She still couldn't take a full breath; her head spun madly as her heart tried to regain its balance. She knew he was unfaithful, but she had never seen the infidelity before—now he flaunted his disregard in _their_ den, with _her_ enemy!

Jellylorum actually blanched—apparently she had not thought about getting caught. Deuteronomy moved towards her, "Bomba, I can explain—"

The red queen stepped back, shaking her head profusely, as if trying to drown out his words. Tears spilled from her dark eyes, and her chest still heaved uncontrollably.

"No," she said softly. "You can't."

The red queen fled.

Deuteronomy gave a heavy sigh. The look of pain in her eyes was worse than he could ever have imagined.

Jellylorum cleared her throat, looking sheepishly down at the floor, "I guess that blew up in our faces."

"We never should have done this," Deuteronomy shook his head.

"Don't say that," Jellylorum said gently. Her voice was filled with pain, "I regret hurting Bombalurina, but I don't regret being with you again—you know it will always be this way between us, Deuteronomy. We're just too alike. A tiger can't change his stripes."

"Perhaps," he agreed. His brow furrowed in determination. "But perhaps he can."

Jellylorum just smiled. She'd heard this before—and she knew exactly how long that remorse would last, and exactly how to get rid of it. He was so predictable, it was almost sad.

"Come along," she stood up, smoothing the fur on her chest. "We have to get ready for tonight's feast."

~*~

The celebration passed with little problem, although Bombalurina was suspiciously not in attendance—a fact that was noted by everyone but mentioned by no one. The crestfallen look on Deuteronomy's face spoke volumes.

Demeter took an odd delight in seeing him so depressed—finally, he was being repaid for the hurt he had caused them! But this was only the beginning of his pain. Macavity would see to that.

Coricopat was not as excited as Demeter was. He was worried about Bomba. She would never miss an event like this—not unless something terrible had happened. He noticed Deuteronomy's saddened expression, and Jellylorum's quiet glances in his direction, and this only added to his uneasiness. He needed to know what happened, and he needed to know now.

He quietly slipped away—no one would notice his absence anyways, he was just a servant. He went to Bomba's garden. Surprisingly, it was empty. He searched the yard, but to no avail. With a heavy sigh, he returned to the Harem.

Bombalurina was there, waiting for him in her old room—the den that now belonged to Demeter. Coricopat could tell that she had been crying; her eyes were red and puffy, and she still sniffled when she spoke.

"I couldn't go there tonight." Apparently she knew he'd been looking for her. "I c-c-couldn't face them. I couldn't—"

"What happened?" Coricopat asked, his voice filled with concern.

"He slept with her," Bomba whispered, her heart breaking at the admission. Coricopat didn't have to ask who—the silent exchange between Jellylorum and Deuteronomy at dinner was the only evidence he needed.

"Bomba, I am so sorry," he spoke gently. The red queen buried her face in her paws and began to sob again.

"I guess I should have expected it," she admitted. "But I just never thought that he would be so cruel—they were in _my_ bed, Coricopat! I couldn't say anything—I couldn't do anything! I just stared, like any fool would! How could I have been so blind?"

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, "I just keep replaying that moment in my head…I knew he's been with other queens, but they were always strangers—I could pretend that it never happened, because I had never seen it. But now…now I don't know what I'll do. I can't go back."

Coricopat just stood there, unsure of what to do or say. He had no advice for her, no soothing words of comfort. He was just as lost and uncertain as she was.

"Where will you go?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know," she admitted with a sniffle. She looked up at him, "If I can leave the yard, I'll try to reach the Persians. They were always friends to the Kitteni."

Coricopat nodded in agreement.

"Come with me," Bomba said softly, reaching out to take his paw.

"You know I can't."

Bomba gave a heavy sigh, "Then I won't either."

She looked up at Coricopat, her eyes shining with a mixture of love and regret, "You once told me that I should leave the past, that I should live my life without a backward glance, but the truth is, I could never leave you behind."

"Bomba, don't start this again," Coricopat removed his paw from her grasp. "We can't go back."

"Yes we can," Bomba replied earnestly. "No one has to know. Admetus said—"

"I can't," Coricopat said quietly, stepping away. "You belong to someone else now."

"I am a Kitteni queen; I belong to no one." The indignation was evident in Bombalurina's tone.

"No," Cori's soft voice seemed to break the air. "You are the mate to the Jellicle Leader. You belong to Deuteronomy."

There was a moment of silence as the truth finally dawned on Bombalurina. Her gaze fell to the floor; her pale face filled with despair. Finally, she looked up again, her dark eyes glistening with unshed tears. She gave a soft, sad smile, "Goodbye, Cori."

Coricopat gave a slight nod. The red queen turned and quietly left the den without another word.

_It's for the best,_ Tanto's voice echoed in Coricopat's head.

_Bast, what are you doing here? _Coricopat whirled around to face his sister, who sat in the shadows._ Did you watch the whole thing?_

_Of course I did. I had to make sure that you wouldn't weaken out._

_Do you honestly think I would go back on my word?_ Cori growled.

_I know those dark brown eyes hold more sway over you than any black magic spell a cat could conjure,_ Tanto replied wryly.

_I shan't sleep ever again_, Corico vowed.

_Sleep is overrated_. Tanto shrugged. _Just another form of dependency._ _Besides, we don't have time for rest. Things are moving quickly now._

_Just promise me that she will be spared._

_I cannot make that promise, Coricopat. You know that._

_Then lie to me._

_Alright. She will be spared._

_I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to her._

Tanto gave a slight smirk, _Forgiveness is overrated, too._

_~*~_

Tears stung Bomba's eyes as she walked across the yard. She still couldn't return to the den, that awful scene of the crime, so she went to the only place where she could feel safe—her garden. She curled up under the large elephant ear leaves and cried until she had no more tears left to shed.

After a while, the tears subsided and she merely stared bleakly ahead, her heart and mind completely numb.

She heard a rustle; the edge of a leaf lifted up and Macavity's face peered down at her, "That bad, huh?"

Bomba nodded, fresh tears filling her eyes. She wiped them away with a wry smile, "I thought I ran out of tears."

Macavity sat down with a sorrowful expression. "I'm sorry, Bombalurina."

"It's not your fault," she reminded him, sitting up as well.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Ok," Macavity leaned back. "We can just sit here."

A comfortable silence ensued. Bomba smiled, "Thank you."

Macavity just smiled and nodded.

Silence again. Bomba took a deep breath. "It's an awful thing, having your heart broken."

"It is," Macavity agreed. "But you have to be strong."

"I'm trying," Bomba whispered, her eyes brimming with tears again. She began to sob, her shoulders heaving so violently that Macavity feared she would hurt herself. He gently drew her into his embrace.

"I'm so embarrassed," she sobbed.

"It's OK to cry," Macavity spoke softly. "It's only natural."

His sympathy only made her cry harder, burying her face into his chest as he gently rocked her back and forth. Once her tears had subsided, Bomba looked up at him with grateful eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome, Bomba," he replied with a small smile.

"You've never called me that before," she pointed out softly. Macavity merely smiled. The red queen took a deep breath. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, you can do one of two things," Macavity spoke philosophically. "You can either run from your problems, or face them head on. Give Deuteronomy a taste of his own medicine."

A change passed in Bomba's saddened expression. Bomba had noticed the gleam in Macavity's eye, and suddenly she understood.

"Why are you here?" She asked, her face skewed in suspicion.

"Because you need me."

"Why exactly do I need you?" She arched her eyebrow.

Macavity leaned forward, impulsively grabbing her and pulling her mouth to his with surprising intensity. Bomba's eyelids fluttered in shock as she pulled away.

"What was that?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"You do need me, Bomba," he smiled. "You need me to help you forget Old Deuteronomy."

"What makes you think that I want to forget him?" She asked coldly.

He drew her in again—gently this time—and cupped her pale face in his paw. He kissed her. This time, she did not pull away. She simply melted into him.

Macavity pulled back with a smile. Bombalurina stared at him, still shocked by her own actions.

"What are we doing?" Her voice quivered fearfully.

"Now's not the time for questions," he said softly, smiling at the fact that despite her objections, Bombalurina was not truly fighting her emotions. He took a moment to caress her beautiful face, shaking his head in pity, "My father is a fool for letting you go. If you were my queen, I would never let that happen."

"But I am your Queen," Bombalurina reminded him. "Your Jellicle Queen, and your father's mate."

Macavity gently traced the outline of her spine, appreciating her lovely form. "Don't think about who you are—think about what you feel."

Bombalurina closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She felt Macavity's touch, gentle yet assertive, hesitant yet determined. She heard the creatures of the night humming softly, felt the breeze stir the plants, bringing fragrant winds of the flowers and rippling the calming waters of the goldfish pond. Her heart pounded in her chest as her body cried out—it had been so long since someone had touched her, truly touched her. She needed this—no, she wanted this!

She silently took his face in her paws, sliding her body closer to his with a slight smile. She kissed him gently, taking a moment to share his breath, to savor the moment. Everything in her head screamed that she was making a mistake, but she didn't care. All of her life, Bombalurina had followed the rules, and all that had brought her was pain. Perhaps it was time to start living outside the box.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Coricopat was curled up on a pillow, but he wasn't asleep. His mind was turning in a thousand worried circles. Bombalurina had left in a flood of tears the night before—he had expected that. But something else nagged at the back of his mind. There was an odd light in her eyes, a strange sense of finality. When she walked out the door, he was filled with the dreadful certainty that it would be for the last time.

He thought about her words: _I belong to no one_. As foolish as it sounded, he had expected her to say that she belonged to him, but apparently she didn't feel that way anymore. He still belonged to her, just as he always had, just as all her servants had, yet she remained aloof and unattainable. There was a time when she had shared a small part of herself with him, but she had drifted away, becoming a haunting shade of her former self.

The black and white tom gave a heavy sigh. If only he had agreed to run away with her—if only he could rescue her from the shipwreck of her life!

Just then, Admetus burst into the den.

"Where is she?" Admetus demanded with little ceremony.

"What do you mean?" Coricopat sat up.

"She didn't return to the den last night; and Alonzo couldn't find her this morning. I know she came to see you," Admetus answered curtly. "I just need to know where she went afterwards."

"I don't know," Corico admitted, his expression suddenly filling with concern. "She said she had to get away—she talked about leaving, but I didn't think she'd actually do it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Admetus was shocked.

"I'm telling you now, aren't I?"

Admetus' stomach plummeted, "If she tries to run away, it will be considered treason. She could be exiled—or worse, killed!"

"What do we do?" Coricopat asked quietly.

"Nothing yet," Admetus replied. He gave a heavy sigh. "I'm going to make one last sweep of the yard. Stay here."

"Where else could I go?" Coricopat asked incredulously. Admetus didn't answer. He was already gone.

~*~

Macavity smiled softly as he watched Bombalurina sleep. The morning sun was shining brightly, and the canopy of elephant ear leaves lent an odd hue to her pale face. The red queen's eyelids fluttered softly as she woke up. She sat up slowly, looking around in slight confusion as she tried to remember last night. She saw Macavity and the realization dawned in her dark eyes.

"What have we done?" She asked in a horrified whisper.

"Don't regret it now," Macavity warned her.

"But I do," she replied, moving away from him. She shook her head sadly, burying her face in her white-tipped paws, "I regret every moment of it—what will I tell Deuteronomy? What will we tell Demeter?"

Macavity wisely chose not to mention the fact that Demeter was quite happy about the situation. He simply watched Bombalurina with an amused smile. He couldn't help it—her confusion and self-loathing were almost comical. Having no sense of morals himself, Macavity found things like regret and remorse intriguing.

"You find this funny, don't you?" Bombalurina noticed his expression. This only added to her sorrow—she felt foolish and used, and her mind reeled at the consequences of her actions.

"I do," Macavity admitted. He gave a sigh, "You waste so much time and energy regretting your actions and worrying about others' reactions. Why can't you just accept it and move on?"

"Because I can't!" Bomba threw her paws up in despair. "It was awful, I—"

Macavity grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him squarely. "Did you enjoy last night?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Then what is there to regret?" Macavity stared at her. He spoke softly, "I know we have nine lives, Bomba, but you should live each life like it's the only one you have."

"But what we did was wrong," she said quietly.

Macavity chuckled softly at her comment, "That's your problem, Bomba—you think of the world in terms of right or wrong, black or white, when in reality there's no such thing. It's simply a matter of what feels right for you."

Bomba took a moment to contemplate his words. Macavity was right—last night she had decided to stop worrying about right and wrong, and it had been wonderful. But it could not ease the crushing weight that now rested on her soul.

"But I still care about Deuteronomy," she admitted quietly.

"Really?" Macavity was genuinely surprised. Apparently his spell hadn't been as effective as he had thought. He cocked his head to the side in curiosity, "Then why do you spend your time chasing after other toms?"

"What?" Bomba was shocked and slightly offended by his words. "I do not—"

"Oh, please," he rolled his eyes. "First, you tried to get Coricopat back—I'm sorry to say, but you can't have your catnip and eat it, too, Madame. Then, you ended up with me—and that's all in one night! And let's not forget the fact that you are completely enthralled with Pouncival."

"I am not!" The red queen protested hotly.

"Then why are you blushing?" He leaned forward with a devious smile. Bombalurina did not reply; she merely turned away. Macavity just shook his head, "I realize it isn't entirely your fault, Bomba—after all, you can't help that we're all attracted to you, right? You simply have a natural ability to make a tom go crazy."

He gently caressed the side of her face, turning her chin so that she was looking at him again, "You shouldn't waste it, you know. Use it to your advantage. Have fun. Live a little."

"I could never do that," she pulled away.

"Ah, my dear," Macavity gave a light chuckle. "You already have."

The ginger tom rose to his feet with a light smile, "Guilt is the only thing that keeps you from total freedom. Trust me—you'll be better off without it."

He gave her a light kiss on the nose and sauntered off, leaving Bombalurina to stare helplessly after him. Her chest began to heave with fear and anxiety as she thought about the consequences of her actions—infidelity was treason; incest was a sin!

_Isn't this what you wanted?_ The voice inside her head taunted. _You wanted to be free—so here's your chance. Run with it!_

"I never wanted this," she spoke aloud, shaking her head sadly. Total freedom came at a price that Bomba wasn't willing to pay. She might not always be happy with her life, but at least she could sleep peacefully at night, without the awful nagging of her conscience.

_Decision time, Bombalurina. What are you going to do?_

~*~

Cassandra sat prissily next to the calico queen, "Tell me, Jellylorum—was it everything you'd hoped for?"

"I got caught," Jellylorum replied in an irritated tone. She was not happy about the recent turn of events and Cassandra's cheerful nature was not helping.

"I figured as much," Cass admitted with a careless flip of her whiskers. "Did she walk in before, during, or after?"

"After."

"Tis a shame," Cassandra gave a shake of her head. An impish grin slipped onto her dark face, "I personally would have loved to walk in during the glorious event—"

"Your humor is not appreciated at this moment, Gypsy," Jellylorum growled.

"Oh, cheer up," Cass rolled her ice blue eyes. "It's not the end of the world—besides, she would've found out sooner or later. She's not _that_ dumb."

"You don't understand," Jellylorum said in a low tone. "He saw her _face_."

Cassandra obviously did not understand the significance of this statement, "And…?"

"She was crushed, Gypsy!" Jellylorum threw up her paws in exasperation. "He realized how much it hurt her. Despite his many flaws, Old Deuteronomy's guilt turns him into the most righteous of toms. He won't see me again—or if by some slim chance he does, he'll be so consumed with that damned guilt that he'll end things once and for all."

The Abyssinian just gave a wry smile, "For such an intelligent queen, you really are quite stupid when it comes to matters of the heart. This is exactly what we needed—this is our way back in!"

"Enlighten me." Jellylorum replied with little enthusiasm.

"Deuteronomy wants to be with you, right?" Cass charged on, not waiting for the answer. "But he knows it's wrong. So it's a simple matter of giving him an excuse—_justification_, dear Queen! It's the key to everything. Anyone can commit the most heinous deeds, if they have the proper justification. All we have to do is find a way to justify this, and Deuteronomy is ours."

Cassandra waited for her words to sink in. Jellylorum stared into the distance with a thoughtful expression, "You might have a point, Gypsy. We might be saved yet."

~*~

Bombalurina stayed hidden in the bushes for hours. She did not answer Alonzo's repeated calls; she ignored her stomach's demands for food. All she could do was cower in the shadows, her mind white with fear of the consequences of her actions. If she was lucky, she'd be executed immediately. If not, a slow and painful life in exile would be her fate. She couldn't go back and she couldn't run away, so she simply remained frozen and completely terrified of taking the next step.

Alonzo entered the garden once more, looking around with a concerned expression, "Bomba? Bomba, are you in here?"

The red queen did not answer. Eventually the black and white tom disappeared.

"You should answer him, you know," a cool voice murmured. "It really is bad manners not to."

Bombalurina practically jumped out of her skin, "Bast, Tantomile! You nearly scared me to death."

_I'm not that lucky_, _Madame_, Tantomile thought with a smirk. She sat beside her mistress, her calm demeanor only adding to Bombalurina's nervousness.

"Would you like to tell me why you are hiding?" The black and white queen asked quietly, not even bothering to look at Bomba. Instead, Tanto stared straight ahead. She hated conversation of any kind, but it was necessary so she was trying to make it as painless as possible.

"I've done a terrible thing," Bomba admitted sadly.

"I know," Tanto said simply. Bomba didn't ask how she knew; truly the red queen was not surprised. There wasn't much that got past Tantomile. The mystic cleared her throat, continuing as delicately as possible, "But from what I understand, Deuteronomy has done terrible things as well."

"That's different," Bomba said quietly.

"How so?"

"I don't know. It just is."

"I see," Tantomile said.

Bomba shook her head, "No, you don't. For all your mystic arts, this is something you will never be able to understand."

"What makes you think that, Madame?" Tantomile tried her best to keep the ice from her tone.

Bombalurina gave a small, heartbreaking smile, "Because you have never been in love."

Tanto could not argue with that—she really had never been in love. In fact, she was quite certain that she was incapable of loving anyone. She didn't even love her brother, much less her own self. Love was a foreign concept, a confusing state that affected lesser beings, toying with their minds and destroying their souls.

The red queen gave a heavy sigh, "I just wish that I knew what to do."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Tanto asked simply.

"I want to completely erase the last year of my life," Bomba admitted morosely. "The defeat at Turlington Alley, the journey to the Jellicle Kingdom, the engagement to Deuteronomy, the—the—last night."

She still could not voice her latest sin—it was too great. Like a small kit, Bomba hoped that if she pretended that it didn't happen, it would go away. Sadly, her memory would never allow her such peace.

"But you can't go back," Tantomile stated matter-of-factly. "You can't undo what is done. The only thing you can do is move on."

"Move on to what?" Bomba asked tearfully.

"To your destiny."

"My destiny?" Bomba was immediately confused.

Tantomile's eyes lit up with uncharacteristic fervor, "Have you ever wondered why things happened the way they did? Why did you become the mate to Deuteronomy instead of one of his sons? Why did Deuteronomy choose you instead of Demeter? Because it was your _destiny_, Bombalurina. Even before you were born, the stars had decided—you are here because you are meant to be here. You are to become the mother of a great generation. It is your fate!"

At this point Bomba looked truly frightened at the prospect of becoming the mother of a great generation. Tantomile offered a warm smile—a rare treat indeed—and gently placed her paw on Bomba's shoulder, "This is your destiny, if only you will accept it. Why do you choose to run from Fate?"

"This is my fate?" Bomba squeaked, her eyes wide with fear and horror. "To be the mate of a faithless tom? To bear his kits and welcome his other bastards with a smile? To spend every night cold and alone, whilst he woos alley cats—queens not fit to lick my paw? _This_ is the cruel lot that the stars have designed for me?"

Tantomile shook her head sadly, "You do not understand, My Queen. You suffer so because you do not accept your fate. You do not accept the greatness of who you are—and consequently, neither does your mate. He does not give you fidelity and respect because you have not asked for it. You must prove yourself—demand what is yours."

To an average queen, this logic would seem convoluted and irrational, but to Bomba's tempest-riddled soul, it held some merit. She nodded slowly, allowing Tanto's words to sink in, "You're right. Deuteronomy acts this way because I allow him to. I have not asserted my right as his mate and as his Jellicle Queen."

Tantomile nodded. Her voice remained calm and quiet, "But there is still time to change that."

Bomba's lips formed a thin red line of determination. All of this—her docile attitude, her mate's infidelity, her unhappiness—ended now. She stood up, "Thank you, Tantomile."

"For what, Madame?"

"For making me realize my destiny."

Tanto smiled, "Madame, you knew it all along. You simply needed someone to remind you."

Bombalurina gave another grateful smile. Wordlessly, she left the bushes, her shoulders ramrod straight with determination as she made her way back to the den.

_What are you doing?_ Coricopat's voice echoed inside Tanto's head.

Tantomile smirked. She wondered if her brother had been there the whole time—it wouldn't surprise her if he had. _Just upholding my oath. It is in her best interest to return to Deuteronomy._

_You mean it's in _your_ best interest. _Coricopat corrected her sourly.

_I don't know what you're talking about._

_If she stays with Deuteronomy, then she'll leave me alone. That's what you really want, isn't it?_

_Oh, Cori_, Tantomile gave an amused shake of her head. _Don't be ridiculous. It isn't always about you._

She turned to face him for the first time, "Let's get back to the Harem. We wouldn't want anyone to notice our absence, would we? Why, with you _and_ Bombalurina missing, they might suspect something tawdry."

Coricopat shook his head disdainfully, "Sometimes I find you completely repulsive."

"I know, dear brother," she smirked, as if it were a grand compliment. "I know."

~*~

Bombalurina walked into the den without a single word. Deuteronomy was sitting on the bed—his haggard features told Bomba that he hadn't slept at all. She instantly felt a stab of pity for him, but then her dark eyes focused on the cushion that served as their bed. Their bed, which still smelled of Jellylorum! She was immediately filled with a dark rage, and all thoughts of contrition and reconciliation evaporated. She didn't owe him an apology—if anything, _he_ should be on his knees begging for forgiveness! She decided that it was time to remind him exactly who he chose to be his mate.

"Where have you been?" He asked. His voice held an edge that only added to Bombalurina's anger. "I stayed up all night waiting for you."

"Now you know how I feel," she said curtly, seating herself before the mirror and taking off her collar.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You never answer any of mine," she returned, smoothing her whiskers.

"Who were you with?" The blood was beginning to boil in his veins.

"Who were _you_ with?" She countered, her reflection staring coldly at him.

"No one. I was alone."

"That's a first," she snorted in disdain. The barb angered Deuteronomy, but he knew he deserved it, so he kept silent. He decided that the best way to diffuse the situation was to remain calm and repentant—after all, it had always worked before.

"I wish I could take it all back," he said quietly. "I am so sorry, Bomba. I never meant to hurt you—"

"Don't waste your breath," she cut him off, rising to her feet once more. She turned to leave. Deuteronomy was shocked at her response—she had not been this abrasive since their engagement, since he had won her over with smooth words and gentle touches.

"Where are you going?" He asked. She did not reply. The Jellicle Leader was becoming infuriated by her insubordination. He demanded again, "Where are you going?"

She simply gave him a dark look and continued toward the door. He tried to stop her, but she quickly wrenched away from his grasp.

"Let go!" She growled, her voice filled with anger and hatred. She rose to her full height, her eyes level with his, silently daring him to challenge her.

"What has come over you?" His eyes were wide with shock.

"I don't answer to you anymore," she replied in a low tone.

"I am the Jellicle Leader—you are my subject! You will answer me or—"

"Or you'll what? Have me exiled? Kill me?" She leaned forward with a sardonic smile, as if taunting him. Her expression hardened once more, "Do it. See if I care. I'm done trying to be your perfect, submissive little mate, and I'm done sitting idly by whilst you do whatever you please. I am a Kitteni Queen, and I deserve better."

Deuteronomy stared at her, completely dumbfounded by her sudden brazenness. He also recognized the truth in her words. He lowered his gaze, "You are right. You do deserve better."

Now it was Bombalurina's turn to be shocked. She had expected him to shout, to justify his actions, but this simple admission completely threw her off. It confounded her righteous indignation and left her feeling uncertain.

"I truly am sorry," he raised his dark eyes, which were glistening with tears. Their gazes locked and for a moment, Bombalurina forgot her anger—all she could see was Deuteronomy's pain, and she wished to stop his hurting.

Deuteronomy assumed that she was won, once again. He leaned forward and kissed her—his usual way of confirming that all was settled. Much to his surprise, this had the adverse effect. Bomba pushed away, slapping him squarely on the face. There was a moment of shock as the two cats stared at each other.

"I'm not some idiotic queen who can be bought with cheap words," she said darkly. She gave a slight smirk as she left the den, "You'll have to do better than that, Deuteronomy."

~*~

"You have to see him tonight," Cassandra stated, closing her eyes as she turned her dark face to the afternoon sun.

Jellylorum did not reply.

"It's our only chance." Cassandra said quietly.

"He won't see me."

"Did I say anything about him _asking_ for you?" Cassandra asked. She gave a light snort of disdain. "He'll try to avoid you for as long as possible—we'll never get anything done by waiting. No, my dear, you must go to him. _Make_ him see you."

Jellylorum gave a heavy sigh. Cassandra was right, but the situation was a delicate one. Jellylorum didn't want to blow everything up by reacting too brashly. "Give him some time, Gypsy."

Cassandra leaned forward, her blue eyes lit with urgency, "Don't you get it? He's at his weakest right now. He realizes how much he misses your company; his mate is upset—they said she didn't even come home last night!—he's the perfect prey, Jellylorum. If you give him time, he'll win her back and then he won't need you anymore. _Now_ is the time to strike."

The calico queen took a moment to stare at her darker companion. A slow smile slipped onto her lips, "Ah, Gypsy, what did I ever do to deserve you?"

~*~

Bombalurina took a deep breath as she exited the den. Her shoulders instantly slumped under the weight of her own emotions. Despite her anger at Deuteronomy's recent actions, it had taken every ounce of her strength not to burst into tears on the spot. She still loved her mate, and her heartache over his infidelity outweighed her anger. For the thousandth time, the sight of Jellylorum and Deuteronomy flashed across her brain. She instantly gripped her forehead, as if she could forcibly remove her mental anguish.

Hot tears threatened to flood the corners of her eyes, and she fought to control the sob rising deep within her chest. She quickly retreated to her garden, her one sanctuary in the cruel and twisting world of the Jellicle.

Admetus was there, anxiously looking for his Queen. His face was filled with joy at the sight of her, but his expression instantly changed to one of distress at the sight of her tears.

"Madame, are you alright?" He asked, moving towards her with concern.

Bomba didn't answer. She simply stared at him for a moment, her dark eyes telling the story of her heartbreak and uncertainty. Her bottom lip quivered pitifully, and for a moment, Admetus feared that she would shatter into a thousand pieces. Then the red queen simply hugged him, her shoulders heaving with sobs.

Admetus was thoroughly shocked. He didn't know what to do, so he simply held her, letting her cry until her tears were spent.

~*~

"So, how was she?" Demeter asked in a low tone. Night had fallen and she was back in the abandoned warehouse, lying in Macavity's arms.

"You are sick," Macavity replied with little emotion. In truth, he had expected her to ask such a question—he was only surprised that she hadn't asked sooner.

"Was she better than I am?"

"No."

"You don't sound too convincing," Demeter commented dryly. She rolled over to face him with a smile, "What is it that makes me better?"

"Well, you have a brain, for one thing," Macavity replied. Dem chuckled. He continued softly, "And I actually care about you."

"Do you?" Demeter seemed surprised by his words.

"You know that I do," Macavity kissed the tip of her nose.

"What happens to Pouncival?"

"What do you mean?" Macavity looked at her curiously.

"Does the spell still work? Does Bomba still love him, or is everything gone between them?" Demeter asked, looking up at the gingertom.

"The spell can't be broken—not unless I break it myself," Macavity assured her. He sighed, "I honestly don't think Bombalurina will ever act upon her desires, but she will always have feelings for Pouncival, and vice versa."

"I see," Demeter said quietly. "Well, that could present a problem in the future."

"Why is that?"

"Because I want you to become my sister's lover."

~*~

"You'll have to go back, eventually," Admetus spoke softly. He and Bomba were still seated in the garden.

The red queen nodded, tears clouding her pale face, "I just don't know what to say to him, Admetus. I don't know if I can ever forgive him—more importantly, I don't think I can forgive myself."

"What have you done that needs forgiveness, Madame?" Admetus was shocked.

Bombalurina wisely decided not to tell him about her exploits with Macavity the night before. She gave a heavy sigh, "I feel that all of this is partially my fault—after all, if I had been a better mate, he wouldn't have strayed in the first place, would he?"

Admetus' heart broke for this poor, naïve queen. He shook his head softly, "Madame, a cat can only change so much—a tiger cannot lose his stripes. He may try to forget that he is a tiger, but in the end, he will always be a tiger. It is a simple fact of life."

There was a thoughtful pause.

"I suppose you're right, Admetus," Bomba looked up to the starry heavens with a soft smile.

"I know I am, Madame."

A wry grin quirked onto her pale features. "But you know the funny thing about tigers? Even with their stripes, they can still be tamed."

Admetus felt a slight wave of apprehension. He didn't know what Bomba had in mind, but the smile on her face wasn't exactly reassuring. The red queen rose to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Admetus asked, fearful of the answer.

"To see my tiger."

~*~

Bombalurina entered the den once more. Much to her delight, Deuteronomy was waiting for her.

"How was your day?" He asked, unsure of what else to say.

"Wonderful," she replied with a light smile, taking a moment to grab a spare cushion and drag it from the den. "See you in the morning."

"Wait—what are you doing?" Deuteronomy was instantly confused.

"Well, I'm most certainly not sleeping with you," she answered nonchalantly. "And since we can't expect a king to give up his bed, I'm going elsewhere."

"You stay here," he motioned to the den. "I'll find somewhere else to sleep."

"I bet you will," she smirked.

"Alone."

Bomba arched her eyebrow questioningly, but the look in Deuteronomy's eyes told her that he was serious. She shook her head, "I can't. It still smells like _her_."

"I'll get rid of it."

"Fine. Burn it." She replied easily. To her everlasting joy, Deuteronomy nodded in agreement.

"I'll have Admetus do it first thing tomorrow morning."

"No. Now."

"Alright, I'll call—"

"Do it yourself," she crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't get your slaves to hide your shame for you."

Deuteronomy wasn't exactly sure where this was headed, but he decided to acquiesce to his mate's demands. He rose to his feet and grabbed the edge of the overstuffed cushion that served as their bed. "Would you like to join me for a bonfire?"

She smiled—he had forgotten how beautiful she was when she truly smiled!—and motioned grandly to the door, "Lead the way."

The two cats walked to the edge of the yard. Deuteronomy cleared a space for the cushion and quickly found a box of matches. The tiny flame traveled easily across the fabric; soon there was a full blaze.

Bombalurina stared at the fire with an emotionless expression.

"Are you happy now?" Deuteronomy asked quietly.

"Yes."

Silence followed. The two cats simply stood side by side, watching the flames.

"Now will you sleep in the den?" He was the first to break the silence.

"No." Bomba didn't even look at him. "I'm not giving you any chance to redeem yourself—not yet, anyways."

Deuteronomy gave a heavy sigh, "How long is this going to last?"

"As long as I want it to." She answered simply. She turned to go, "Oh, and if I ever catch you with that tramp again, the cushion won't be the only thing engulfed in flames."

"Are you threatening the Jellicle Leader?" Deuteronomy asked, slightly shocked by her boldness.

She simply smiled at him as she walked away.

Deuteronomy watched her leave, his face filled with shock and admiration—here she was, the queen that he had fallen in love with! Over the months, she had become a complacent, melancholy, withdrawn cat, a shade of her former self, but now she was back and more beautiful than ever. She had given him a challenge, and Deuteronomy would be damned if he didn't succeed. It wouldn't be easy, but he would relish the chase—after all, the pursuit was half the fun.

~*~

Bombalurina took a deep, happy breath as she walked across the yard. When she had first awoke that morning—woke to the realization of what she had done and the horrible feeling of being unable to take it back—Bomba had been confused. She felt saddened by the recent turn of events; it left her feeling alone and vulnerable. But all those depressing emotions were gone now. She refused to regret her mistake—after all, it had made her realize what she truly wanted. She had finally made up her mind, and it filled her with an overwhelming sense of calm. She still wanted Deuteronomy—not Pouncival, not Coricopat, not Macavity.

Despite her mate's most recent betrayal, Bomba still could not find the power to leave Deuteronomy. She had chosen him; she had abandoned all other hopes and allegiances, and now it was time to commit to that decision. No more chasing lost causes. She was eternally linked to Deuteronomy, and none of these toms could save her. It was time to accept that.

But things could not continue to be as they were—her level of tolerance had reached its limit. Even though she would never leave him, she most certainly would not allow Deuteronomy to go unpunished.

Which was exactly what she was doing now—punishing him. Despite her newfound indignation, Bombalurina knew the limits of her abilities. She knew her emotions would eventually get the better of her and she would succumb to his charms once more. But until then, she would make him pay dearly for his infidelity.

_It wasn't always this way_, she thought. _There was a time when he loved me and me alone. There was a time when he would have moved the sun and moon to please me._

The red queen was suddenly struck with an odd thought. Deuteronomy had been faithful at the beginning of their relationship—when she called his bluffs and still had the power to leave him. But once the marriage had progressed, the maine coon had returned to his disgraceful behavior, secure in the knowledge that she would never abandon him. She wasn't sure where things had gone wrong, but she definitely knew how to fix the situation. It was time to give Deuteronomy a taste of his own medicine. If keeping him off-balance was the key to winning Deuteronomy's affections, then Bomba would play it to the teeth. It might seem like an insane plan to some, but it made perfect sense to Bombalurina. After all, that was all she really wanted—to love and be loved in return. And despite his many shortcomings, Deuteronomy did love her. Like Jellylorum, Bomba had seen the look in his eyes whenever she entered the room—he truly regretted his actions. He loved her; she was sure of it.

Of course, he still had to pay for his crimes against her heart. It was only right.

~*~

"Absolutely not," Macavity shook his head.

"And why not, exactly?" Demeter cocked her head to the side curiously. She wore a benign expression, but beneath that mild exterior laid a deadly anger. Macavity was well aware of this—he knew things were about to get ugly. "You've already done it once. How hard would it be to continue?"

"Why don't we just use Pouncival?"

"Pouncival is a waste of time. He's too scared to actually do anything. No," Demeter shook her head. "It has to be you."

Macavity gave a bone-weary sigh, but he did not reply. No matter what he said, it wouldn't change Demeter's mind. Her stubbornness was a trait that he had found endearing at first; now it was not quite as charming.

"We still have Coricopat," he suggested hopefully.

"Tantomile informed me that he has shunned her as well," Demeter replied. "There's no one left. Just you."

"I don't like this," he said quietly. "It's easier to use pawns—involving ourselves only increases the risks."

"What risks?" Demeter asked, a strange look passing through her jade eyes.

"The risks of getting caught, of being exiled or put to death," Macavity threw his paws up in exasperation. "Bast, Demeter, what do you _think_ will happen if we get caught?"

There was a moment of silence. Macavity turned to see Demeter's expression. She truly had never even contemplated the idea of failure. He gave a dry, humorless chuckle.

"Are you saying that you have doubts?" Demeter spoke the last word as if it were a curse. There was a deadly vein in her voice that immediately put Macavity on alert.

"I'm saying that we have to be careful," he quickly backtracked. "You're way too invested in this to look at things from a rational perspective. Your mind is completely focused on Deuteronomy—when you get too focused, you don't pay attention to the other players, and that becomes a weakness."

Despite her aversion to being called weak, Demeter had to agree with him. She was becoming too emotional. She needed to detach herself from her hatred. With a heavy sigh, she nodded in agreement, "You're right."

"I know," Macavity smiled softly. He sat beside her, "The battle is almost won—last night, Bombalurina finally let her guard down. And after the discussion I had with her this morning, I think she'll be much more open to the idea of infidelity. There's still a chance for things to develop between her and Pouncival."

Demeter bit her lip in indecision. She couldn't push Macavity any further—at least not tonight. She still wanted him to steal her sister away. It would be a two-edged sword—it would hurt Deuteronomy, and once Bomba realized what had happened, it would teach her a lesson about betraying Demeter as well. But first Demeter had to convince Macavity. So she simply smiled and nodded in agreement. She had learned a long time ago that patience was one of her greatest virtues.

~*~

"That's quite a flame," a wry voice shook Deuteronomy from his thoughts. He didn't turn around.

"Shouldn't you be back at the Harem?" He asked in a tired voice.

"I thought you could use the company," Jellylorum stepped out of the shadows with a light shrug. The orange flames danced across her pale face, making her eyes sparkle even more than usual. Wordlessly, she leaned over and kissed Deuteronomy's unsmiling mouth. Much to her dismay, he did not respond.

"It's over, Jellylorum."

She shook her head with a wry chuckle, "You're wrong, Deuteronomy. It's just the beginning."

The Jellicle Leader took a step back. In a quiet voice, he commanded, "Return to the Harem at once."

"Oh, don't be such a tease," she purred, leaning forward once more.

Deuteronomy grabbed her shoulders, pulling her away roughly. "I said return to the Harem."

Jellylorum blinked slowly, as if she'd just been slapped in the face. Her eyes filled with rage, "You don't mean it—you _can't_ mean it! Deuteronomy, after all we have—"

"I have decided," his tone took a harder edge. "It ends tonight."

A fit of anger washed over Jellylorum, but she quickly checked it. In a voice as dark and terrible as the still before a mighty storm, she spoke, "As you wish, My Lord."

With that, the calico queen turned and left, the blood pounding in her head like war drums, clouding her vision with anger and bitter hatred. _Damn that Bombalurina!_ She would pay for this. Oh, she would pay for this most dearly.

~*~

**_Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait, Chickadees! My theatre schedule has been especially hectic this season--but it's paid off! I got my first magazine review in December for my portrayal of Medea. and egomaniac that I am, I have to share it with y'all:_**

**_"By far, the most daunting role fell to Audra Caitlyn Moss [THAT'S ME!] as Medea. Slipping from wronged woman to ruthless plotter is no easy task, but one the actress negotiated with frightening skill. Her descent into homicide and her justifications are quintessential Euripides..." _**

**_OK, the diva-fest is over...for now! My last show of the season closes this weekend, so I will have much more time to devote to writing...and for all my Dark Side fans, part three will be posted by the end of the month, so hang in there!_**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Good morning, Admetus," Bombalurina wore an uncharacteristically sunny smile as she bounded up to the tom. She and Deuteronomy were by no means fully reconciled, but things were off to a good start. Soon all would be right in her world.

"Good morning, Madame." Admetus gave a nervous little bow.

"What is it?" Bomba noticed his anxiety. "Admetus, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Madame." He answered too quickly; he smiled too widely. It was a dead giveaway.

Bomba lowered her voice, her eyes penetrating Admetus' with fearful intensity, "Admetus, I will only ask this one more time. What is wrong?"

The tom gave a heavy sigh. He knew he could not lie to her. "It's just gossip, Madame. There have been a few rumors floating around the Harem. Idle queens' gossip, really—"

"What are they saying?" Bomba asked quickly, her heart pounding with fear. Had someone discovered her meeting with Coricopat? Or—Bast forbid!—did someone know about her night with Macavity?

"They…well, it's just a rumor, Madame, you mustn't put too much—"

"Admetus—"

"It's about Deuteronomy," Admetus cringed. "And Jellylorum."

"And?" Bombalurina was slightly relieved that it wasn't about her. Still, she didn't like being the butt of Harem jokes—no doubt they were portraying her as the ignorant wife.

"Well, she went to see him last night—"

"Last night?" Bomba's dark eyes narrowed. "Are you sure it was last night?"

"That's what they said—but you never can tell with these queens, Madame. It's—"

"That dirty rotten bastard," the red queen murmured, slowly shaking her head. "She must have come right after I left. I can't believe it!"

"It could be just a rumor," Admetus quickly backtracked. He could tell by the dark look in Bomba's eye that he'd made a grave mistake.

His mistress gave him a severe look, "We both know it's not just a rumor, Admetus."

"I'm sorry, Madame."

"I'm not," Bomba straightened her shoulders. "I'm mad. And I'm sick of it."

~*~

Bombalurina blew into the den like a hurricane, unceremoniously jarring Deuteronomy from sleep.

"Explain to me why Jellylorum was with you last night," she demanded, her voice rising with anger and tears.

"What?" Deuteronomy blearily rubbed his eyes.

"She was with you last night—don't even try to deny it!" Bomba pointed an accusing finger at him.

"How did you—How—How did you know?"

"Everyone knows!" Bomba threw up her paws in exasperation. The hysteria in her voice was building with each passing second. "She left the Harem last night—and everyone knows she can only leave by your orders, which means she went to see you. What happened?"

"Nothing," Deuteronomy replied truthfully.

Bomba took a moment to stare at him, as if she didn't recognize the cat sitting before her, "Do you think this is a game? Do you think you can just do whatever the hell you want and I'll just go along with it? What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"I don't think you are a fool," Deuteronomy spoke softly, trying to turn her wrath. He reached out to touch her, "Bombalurina, I—"

"Don't touch me," she jerked away, retreating to the door with a sad shake of her head. "I can't believe I trusted you—Bast, I honestly thought that things would change! But I was obviously mistaken."

"Wait," Deuteronomy reached for her again. "Please listen—she did come to see me last night, but I told her it was over. I sent her back."

"Liar!" Bomba spat, her dark eyes filled with hurt. "She was gone for two hours. _Two whole hours!_"

"Nothing happened!" Deuteronomy interjected.

"Enough!" She practically shrieked. "Why can't you just be honest with me?"

"I am being honest with you!"

Bomba bounded across the room, her face just inches from his. Her expression was absolutely deadly. She spoke, her voice little more than an angry hiss, "Do you really think I'm that stupid, Deuteronomy? _Do you?!_ Do you think that I don't remember walking in here two days ago and seeing her in my bed? Honestly, if you think that I'm going to allow this, then you are sadly mistaken."

In that moment, she was more beautiful than anything Deuteronomy had ever seen—a fiery angel of hell. The flames in her eyes were enough to engulf a tom in their sinister depths. Impulsively, he grabbed her again, kissing her with such passion that it actually hurt.

She immediately pulled away, her face filled with rage. Deuteronomy moved towards her, but she pushed him back. Her head was pounding with shock and adrenaline from the intensity of his kiss, and she hated herself for feeling this way.

"You pompous ass," the venom in her voice could not hide the shaking in her limbs. "You made amends with me, and then as soon as I turned my back, you called in your little Harem whore. Did you think that I wouldn't know? Or that I wouldn't care?"

"So you do still care for me," Deuteronomy surmised wryly.

Bombalurina's cheeks flushed deep red, "That's not the point and you know it."

"It is the point," Deuteronomy argued. "You still love me, or else you wouldn't care who visited me."

"Don't try to change the subject—"

"Alright," Deuteronomy held up his paws in surrender. "I will admit that Jellylorum came to see me—but I did not summon her; she came of her own volition. I sent her away. I told her it was over. Isn't that what you want to hear?"

Bomba took a moment to stare at her mate, as if weighing his words. Finally, she spoke in a guarded tone, "Yes. But is it the truth?"

"It is," Deuteronomy assured her. His tone softened as he moved closer to her, "Now, it's your turn to confess—you were jealous, weren't you?"

"Absolutely not," Bomba replied hotly. She crossed her arms over her chest defensively, "As if Jellylorum could ever compare to me!"

"Oh trust me, she is a formidable contestant," Deuteronomy couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Don't be vile," Bomba spat. She shrugged her shoulder prissily, "Besides, if she were that great, then you wouldn't have given her up for me."

"I would give anything up for you," Deuteronomy admitted quietly. "I won't say that it was easy, but the moment I saw your face, I knew whatever I had with her was over—I knew I couldn't hurt you that way again."

Bomba bowed her head sadly. Her burden of sorrow outweighed her anger, "But you did hurt me—a thousand times over. You hurt me every night you went away, every time you came home with another queen's scent still on your fur. Why does it matter now?"

Deuteronomy was shocked at her sudden transformation. She was no longer the apocalyptic queen of fire and brimstone fury, but rather a fragile flower, pale and wilted from lack of attention.

"But…you didn't seem to care," Deuteronomy said helplessly.

Bomba gave a mirthless laugh, "Didn't seem to care? Deuteronomy, you're my mate—why wouldn't I care?"

"You never said anything."

"I didn't think that I could. After all, you are the Jellicle Leader. Whether I like it or not, my fate still rests in your paws—I can't very well dictate your actions, can I? I thought that my compliance was required. I thought that was what you wanted."

Deuteronomy's face was filled with pain. He gently cupped her face in his paws, "All I wanted was to know that you cared. You know that I adore you—haven't I shown you that a thousand times? But what assurances do I have? Don't you think I realize the power I have over you? I know you accepted my proposal simply because you couldn't say no—do you know how awful that makes me feel?"

Bomba's gaze fell to the ground. Deuteronomy could see the glimmer of tears in her eyes. She gently placed her paws on his, which were still framing her face, "I am sorry. I never wanted it to be this way. I really and truly do care about you, but when you started seeing those other queens, I thought—I mean, you left me for nights on end—how could you say that you love me if you never stay?"

"Don't you understand?" Deuteronomy whispered. "I didn't want to hurt you. That's why I went away. I felt like a villain, forcing you into some horrible marriage—I couldn't touch you! I felt like I was desecrating you, like I was taking advantage of your helpless situation."

Bomba sniffled; by now she was truly crying. She finally raised her eyes to meet his, "I'm not the weak kit that you think me as, and I'm not the benevolent, perfect queen that you want. Bast knows I tried to be—for your sake, I _tried_."

Deuteronomy shook his head, his eyes filled with sadness.

"I never wanted you to be perfect," he said softly. "I have always wanted you to be the way you are now—your beautiful, fiery self. But you locked that away from me, just as I have locked away parts of myself from you."

Bombalurina contemplated his words. She knew he was right—after their marriage, things had changed drastically. The heated love-hate passion that had brought them together had cooled into a lukewarm affection, and they both suffered from it.

"I thought that was what you wanted," she admitted with a whisper.

"Never," he replied. "All that I ever wanted is for you to see me as I really am, Bombalurina. I'm not perfect, and I don't expect you to be, either."

Bombalurina suddenly embraced him, her mouth meeting his with tenderness. Deuteronomy was too shocked to speak. The red queen gave a small smile, "Perhaps we've been expecting too much of each other."

The Jellicle Leader nodded in agreement.

"I do expect one thing, though," she looked him dead in the eye. "I will not be second to any queen, and until you prove yourself worthy of me, I will not allow you to touch me again. If you want your mate back, you'll have to get rid of Jellylorum."

"I've already told you; it's over—"

"That's not enough," Bombalurina shook her head. "I want her exiled. Gone. For good."

Deuteronomy gave a heavy sigh, "I can't do that—"

"Then enjoy life without me," the red queen quickly turned for the door. Deuteronomy quickly caught her.

"I'll have her banned from my presence. She gets to stay in the Harem, but she isn't allowed to be anywhere that I am. No celebrations, no feasts, no contact of any kind."

Bomba took a moment to contemplate this fate. She gave a curt nod. "Fine. She will be banned."

Deuteronomy smiled in agreement. Apparently, his mate was not finished.

"Another thing," she put her paws on her hips. "Whenever you are announced at any gathering or celebration, I am to be announced as well—by my full title. Bombalurina the Kitteni, the Right Paw and Royal Consort to the Most High Leader Deuteronomy. Nothing more, nothing less."

Deuteronomy gave an incredulous chuckle, "None of my other wives were announced—"

"None of them were direct descendants of the Great Rumpus Cat, either," Bomba commented dryly.

Her mate gave a nod of acquiescence, "I will consider your request."

"It isn't a request," Bomba jutted her chin forward defiantly. "It's a requirement."

There was a terse moment as Deuteronomy stared at her, as if he didn't recognize the cat who stood before him. Then the maine coon smiled, "As you wish, my Queen."

Bombalurina gave a curt nod of approval. "Good. If you need me, I'll be in my garden."

"Wait," Deuteronomy lightly pulled her back. "Since I've given up Jellylorum, doesn't this mean that I get my wife back?"

His mate's lips curled into a thin line of distaste, "You haven't given her up yet, dearest."

"But I have agreed to. Surely I deserve some sort of consolation prize."

"All you've given me are words. I believe in rewarding cats for their _actions_," the red queen smirked, effortlessly slipping out of his grasp and exiting the den.

Deuteronomy merely chuckled as he watched her leave. It would be worth getting rid of Jellylorum, just to have Bombalurina back.

~*~

Admetus rubbed his paws together nervously. He couldn't believe it—Jellylorum was to be banished from the Jellicle Leader's sight, and _he_ had to deliver the news! Admetus had done many things in the name of serving his master, but this was by far the worst task he'd ever undertaken. The mere thought of Jellylorum's anger was enough to send a shiver of fear down Admetus' spine.

He entered the Harem with a heavy heart. He immediately spotted Cassandra.

"Where is Jellylorum?" He asked.

The Abyssinian turned to him, a witty and more-than-likely provocative reply on her lips, but she stopped the instant she saw his face. "Oh, Bast, what has happened? It's serious, isn't it?"

"I cannot share the details with you," Admetus spoke softly. "But I must speak to Jellylorum."

"Of course," Cassandra's face filled with fear. This could not be good. "She's in her den. She hasn't come out all morning."

Admetus bowed his head in gratitude and hurried away.

The Felinstine Queen was stretched across a cushion, her pale face turned towards the light blue canopy overhead. Admetus took a moment to study her profile—even now, she was still a beautiful queen. It was a shame that her beauty simply masked an ugly soul.

"Madame," Admetus cleared his throat. Jellylorum did not respond right away.

"What is it, Admetus?" She did not even open her eyes.

"I have a royal decree, sent by Deuteronomy the Most High—"

"Spit it out, Admetus," she commanded in an irritated tone. "I haven't the time nor the patience for flowery phrases.

"You are hereby banned from his presence," Admetus announced. Finally, Jellylorum opened her eyes, sitting up so quickly that Admetus feared that she was going to attack him.

"What?" She asked, her tone low and dangerous. The murderous light in her green eyes was unmistakable.

"Deuteronomy had banned you from his presence," Admetus repeated.

"You mean his mate has banned me," Jellylorum corrected.

"This order came directly from His Majesty—"

"But you and I both know who told him to give the order," the calico queen shot Admetus a knowing look. "After all, isn't she the reason he sent me from his bed in the first place? I suppose it's just a bit of history repeating."

She gave a dry, humorless chuckle at that last thought.

"I am truly sorry, Madame," Admetus said quietly.

"No you're not," Jellylorum said simply. There wasn't the slightest hint of accusation in her tone; she was merely stating the truth. "We both know that you've never cared for me, and you certainly favor Bombalurina over me. After all, she is your mistress."

The double entendre did not go unnoticed by Admetus, but he wisely chose not to rise to the bait. Jellylorum was inwardly seething, although she was doing a great job of keeping it under control, and she was looking for a fight. Admetus would not give her the satisfaction of upsetting him.

"You are not exiled, but you will be confined to the Harem for the remainder of your days," Admetus stated in a flat tone. "You will not be allowed to attend any celebrations or festivities, and you are most certainly not allowed within the presence of the Jellicle Leader."

Jellylorum scoffed, "The remainder of my days? You speak as if I'm some old, dried up cat without much time to live."

"This is the will of Deuteronomy the Most High Ruler and it must be obeyed."

The calico queen's voice suddenly became very soft, "How long have you been a slave to the Jellicle, Admetus?"

The tom was taken aback by her sudden change of subject. "M-Most of my life, Madame. I can hardly remember a time when I was not in the service of Old Deuteronomy."

"And all this time you have been a faithful servant, loyal and true," Jellylorum commented with a smile. "And you've never been rebellious towards him—not once?"

"Never, Madame," Admetus didn't like where this was going.

"And not once have you ever wished for freedom?"

Admetus gave a small, sad smile, "Even the hardest heart can't help but dream."

"Do you think you will ever be free?" Her voice was quiet and tender.

"I can only dream such a thing," he replied. "It is my hope that after many years of service, Deuteronomy will see how I have helped him and will grant me freedom."

Jellylorum gave a snort of disdain, "I never took you for a fool, Admetus."

"It has happened before, Madame," he stood a little straighter, slightly upset about being called an idiot.

"And until then, Deuteronomy has your undying devotion?" An odd light passed through the calico queen's eyes. Admetus immediately felt uneasy.

"That is my oath," he answered simply, uncertain of where this was going.

"How far are you willing to go to protect him?" Jellylorum asked, her dark eyes glittering with intensity. "Would you die for him?"

Admetus felt his mouth go dry with fear. He suddenly realized that he was caught in a dangerous trap—if Jellylorum was truly talking about overthrowing Deuteronomy, then that was treason. If they failed, they would be put to death. But if they succeeded, they would regain their precious freedom. Something else nagged at the back of Admetus' mind—Jellylorum was once Deuteronomy's favorite queen. What if this was merely a trap set by Old Deuteronomy, to test Admetus' loyalty? The Jellicle Leader had a nasty habit of tempting his servants, just to gauge their fidelity.

"Madame, I believe this conversation has come to a close," Admetus gave a quick bow and moved to the door.

In a single bound, Jellylorum leapt from the bed, blocking his exit, "Don't. You must swear never to tell anyone—"

"I am not getting involved—"

"Swear it—"

"I cannot make such an oath—"

"Swear it!" She hissed. Admetus saw the desperation in her eyes, and he realized that she was earnest in her plans. Still, what harm could an exiled queen do?

He looked down at his paws with a sigh. "Madame, if Deuteronomy asks me, I will tell him the truth. But rest assured that until he does ask, I will keep this secret."

Jellylorum gave a slight nod of acquiescence. She knew Deuteronomy would never ask, and Admetus would never promise any more than what he had just offered.

"Thank you," she whispered, stepping aside so that the tom could exit.

Admetus stepped out, but turned back, as if on second thought. He looked Jellylorum in the eye, "If I were you, Madame, I would abandon all my foolish hopes for freedom and revenge. I gave all that up a long time ago, and I can truly say that I am happier for it."

The calico queen gave a wry smile, "We both know that I could never let go, Admetus."

He gave a small smile in return, "It was worth a try, Madame."

"It always is, Admetus."

~*~

"The deed is done," Deuteronomy announced as he entered the den once more. Bombalurina was seated before her looking glass, admiring her newest collar.

"Good," she said curtly, not even bothering to look at her mate.

"Does this mean you will come back to me?"

"When I am ready, yes," she gave a prissy shrug of her shapely shoulders.

"That was not part of our deal."

"I never said I'd come running back to you the instant you dropped that royal tart," Bomba reminded him.

"You said that once I got rid of her, you would return to me," Deuteronomy spoke in a low tone, his voice holding the distant rumble of thunder.

"Yes, but I never said when. You'll just have to be patient, my sweet," the red queen smiled patronizingly at him, as if she were reasoning with a small kit.

"You are a cruel one, Madame," Deuteronomy shook his head sadly.

Bombalurina rose to her feet with a knowing smile. She gave a short, soft kiss, one that only left him wanting more. "You have no idea, darling."

~*~

The two figures crouched in the shadows, both looking around nervously.

"Banishment," spoke the second. "I didn't think Bombalurina had it in her."

"She can be quite vindictive," the first agreed, rather sullenly.

"So what now?"

"We wait."

"Wait for what?"

"I don't know," admitted the first.

The second began to show signs of hysteria, "What do you mean you don't know? I thought you had it all planned out?"

"I did!" Hissed the first. "But now that flame-colored tart has changed everything. I need to think, to work this out."

"We don't exactly have a lot of time," the second replied. "We need to—"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what needs to be done," the venom in that statement spilled onto the first's vocal chords with harsh intensity. "I know exactly what we need to do—how dare you even think that I am not in control of the situation."

"But you aren't in control of the situation," the second retorted softly.

There was a sharp _thwack!_ as the first landed a blow squarely on the second's face. The first gave a low, dangerous hiss, and the second quickly retreated.

"Don't contradict me," the first growled. The second was smart enough not to reply.

"Now," the first sat a little straighter. "Demeter and Macavity's plan has backfired. Bombalurina ran straight back to Deuteronomy. If we do anything now, it'll only make matters worse. So we should simply wait."

"Right," the second nodded. "We wait."

~*~

Admetus entered the Harem with a concerned air. He looked around for Jellylorum, but he didn't see her. In fact he hadn't seen her for the last two days—not since he'd delivered the awful edict of banishment.

He noticed Cassandra sunning herself atop a pile of crates, as usual. He quietly leapt up beside her.

"How is she taking it?" He asked. He didn't have to say her name; Cass knew exactly whom he was referring to.

"Not well," she admitted, rubbing her cheek with a slight grimace.

"Are you alright?" Admetus noticed her pained expression.

"I'm fine," the Abyssinian replied quickly. "I just fell off the pipe this morning. You know how klutzy I am."

Cass gave a light laugh; Admetus smiled in response. Cassandra was the most graceful cat he knew, but he wisely chose not to pursue the subject further.

"You don't have to keep checking on her," Cassandra spoke quietly. "You aren't the one who did this to her."

"I still feel responsible," Admetus admitted.

Cass looked at Admetus with a adoring smile, "You truly are a remarkable cat, Admetus. I have never met anyone with your sense of guilt."

"There's nothing wrong with being compassionate," Admetus replied softly.

"Oh yes there is," the Abyssinian turned away, her face contorted with hurt and sorrow. "You'd be surprised how much pain can be inflicted on your heart if you open it."

Admetus was instantly filled with pity, "What happened to you was unfortunate. But it isn't always that way."

Cass gave a humorless chuckle, "Admetus, your naivety is absolutely touching. I only hope you learn your lesson before it's too late."

~*~

Bombalurina awoke to find a bouquet of tiger lilies resting by her head. She smiled softly to herself. Deuteronomy certainly was trying his best to win her back. It had been a week since Jellylorum's banishment, and Deuteronomy had been the most attentive of mates.

She would go back—she always knew she would. It was never a question of _if_, but simply _when_. In all honesty, she couldn't wait to be back in his arms, but she had to make a point first. Whenever she'd decided that he'd truly learned his lesson, then she would become his mate again.

"Good morning," the sound of Pouncival's voice caused Bombalurina to jump back in surprise.

"Good morning," she replied breathlessly. "Bast, you scared me!"

Pounce chuckled softly, "Please accept my humblest apologies."

"You are forgiven," Bomba smiled.

The young tom noticed the flowers, "I see my father has already visited."

"Yes," the red queen gave a soft smile as she lightly caressed the flowers. "He must have left them while I was sleeping."

There was a thoughtful silence as Pouncival studied her face. "You love him, don't you?"

Bomba gave a light sigh, "Yes, I do. Against all better judgment, I love him."

"Even after the way he disgraced you by sleeping with Jellylorum?" Pouncival could not hide the bitterness and hurt in his voice.

"Yes."

"How could you allow him to treat you that way?"

"It's…" Bombalurina took a deep breath. "It's complicated, Pouncival. Your father and I…we…our relationship is very…there are some things you just don't understand."

"Apparently you don't understand them either, since you can't even explain it," Pounce retorted. He knew he was being mean, but he wanted to make her see the error of her ways. He wanted her to realize that _he_ was the only one who would truly love and cherish her.

"Your father isn't the only guilty party," Bomba replied, turning away from him. "There are things that we have both done wrong. But we are trying to make it right again."

"Some things cannot be made right again," the tom said simply.

"Oh, Pouncival," Bomba gave an exasperated sigh. "I know that you and I—that we—felt something when we met. But it was just a passing fancy, a mere attraction. Deuteronomy and I love each other, and we want to start anew, to mend what our careless actions have destroyed. Can you not wish us that simple happiness?"

Pouncival did not reply. They both knew that whatever passed between them was not just a passing fancy, but he understood that Bombalurina had made her choice. He simply nodded.

A smile of relief flooded the red queen's features. She gave him a quick hug, "Someday, when you meet the right queen, you will understand. When two cats love each other, they forgive each other's mistakes."

"I forgive you," Pounce replied solemnly.

A look of confusion passed through Bomba's eyes, "For what?"

"For being too afraid to leave my father."

With that, Pouncival disappeared. Bombalurina stared after him in surprise, but she didn't try to stop him. It was for the best.

She suddenly felt very lonely. The familiar longing to be loved, to be adored crept back into her veins. There was also another strange, terrifying feeling dancing along the shadows of her heart. Something awful was coming, and she knew that she would not be able to handle it alone. She was tired of being sensible and strong, and more than that, she was frightened by the uncertainty of the future. It was time to go back to Deuteronomy.

It wasn't hard to find him—he was at the tire, presiding over a dispute between two Jellicles. She quietly sidled up to him, gently wrapping her tail around him in a comforting gesture. Deuteronomy slowly turned to her with a mixture of surprise and happiness in his dark eyes. She didn't speak; she simply looked down at the two Jellicles, as if their case was the most interesting thing in the world. It was her silent way of announcing that she was back and ready to assume her duties as the Jellicle Queen.

Deuteronomy simply smiled and returned his attention to the case. But inside, his heart was soaring with joy.

~*~

"So she's forgiven him," Cassandra commented flatly. She and Admetus were watching the proceedings from afar.

"So it would seem," Admetus agreed quietly.

"Stupid kit," Cass muttered under her breath. "Doesn't she know the danger she's in?"

"What danger?" Admetus suddenly became very alert.

"The danger of having her heart broken again," Cass said simply.

Admetus thought about Jellylorum's traitorous offer—perhaps there was greater danger afoot than a broken heart.

~*~

Deuteronomy and Bombalurina returned to their den in complete silence. But for the first time in a very long time, it was a comfortable silence, one not weighted with unspoken accusations and searing jealousies.

The Jellicle Leader finally spoke as they entered the den, "You have come back to me?"

There was a hopeful note in his voice that made Bomba smile, "Yes. I have."

She turned and softly kissed him, pulling him into her tenderly. When he pulled away, he noticed her limbs were shaking.

"Why are you trembling?" He asked softly, concern filling his dark eyes.

"I'm so afraid," she admitted quietly.

"Of what?"

"Of losing you again." She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Promise me that you won't leave me—whatever happens, you won't abandon me."

Deuteronomy's heart melted at the sight of her pleading face—the very face that had stolen his soul the instant he'd gazed upon it! He smiled softly, cupping her pale chin in his paw, "Nothing could ever make me leave you. Nothing."

Bombalurina nodded, her whole body still trembling. She gently laid her head on his chest, gaining comfort from the strength of his embrace. There were things she would have to tell him—things she would have to admit to—but not today. He didn't need to know about Macavity. Not yet. No, it would be long into the future before she would gain the courage to admit such things.

~*~

"How is Jellylorum?" Admetus asked quietly.

"She's fine," Cassandra replied simply. But she spoke too quickly; her voice held too much edge. Admetus noticed this and said nothing.

There was a deep silence as Admetus contemplated his next words. He didn't know how Cassandra would react, but there was a question that needed to be asked. It had been weighing on his mind for days now. The trouble was that he didn't know how to ask, "Has she…made any propositions?"

"Propositions?" Cassandra's eyebrow quirked and she gave an amused grin. "What type of propositions are you referring to, Admetus?"

"You know what I mean," he growled, slightly agitated by Cassandra's seemingly one-track brain. "Bast, you have a foul mind."

"And you don't, unfortunately," Cassandra sighed. He truly was no fun.

His gaze zeroed in on her ice blue eyes, "I know the dark thoughts that are running through her head right now—and so do you. But we both know what will happen if she acts upon them."

"Do we?" A new light entered the dark queen's eyes.

"She'll be killed—"

"Only if she fails." Cass replied curtly. The comment stopped Admetus in his tracks. He simply stared at her, as if she were a complete stranger.

"Surely you can't think that she will succeed," his voice was filled with shock and the slightest hint of horror.

Cassandra gave a wicked smile, "Admetus, if there is one thing I've learned in life, it's this: never underestimate the power of a scorned queen."

~*~

Not a single sound came from the eastern corner of the yard, where Bombalurina and Deuteronomy had retired an hour earlier.

The two cats stared up at the white canvas canopy of their den, both completely spent. They simply smiled at each other, still breathing heavily. Bombalurina turned her face back to the ceiling, "I'm pregnant."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**_*Author's Note: My dear, sweet, wonderfully patient Chickadees-a thousand apologies for waiting so long to come back to you. Thank you so very much for your patience and your support. I can only hope that you haven't abandoned this sordid little tale for ones whose authors actually update on a regular basis! *_**

"Bombalurina's pregnant," Cassandra announced as she entered Jellylorum's den. She plopped onto the cushion beside the calico queen with little ceremony.

"I am banned from Deuteronomy's presence, but I'm not dead yet," Jellylorum growled. "I am still very aware of what happens around here."

"I know, dear Queen," Cass replied soothingly, although there was a patronizing air in her tone. She gently stroked the calico queen's ear, "I just can't resist baiting you. You're so adorable when your feathers are ruffled."

Jellylorum smacked the dark queen's paw, "Go away. I haven't the time for your games."

"From what I understand, you've got all the time in the world," Cassandra spoke sweetly. "After all, you can't go anywhere or do anything. You just—"

Jellylorum let out a low hiss—one that rumbled deep in her throat, warning Cassandra that she'd gone too far.

"Oh, don't be angry," the Abyssinian cooed. "Anger won't help you now. But I can. And I will."

"How?" Jellylorum stared at the queen with guarded eyes.

Cassandra simply smiled, pulling the Felinstine to her with a reassuring hug, "Don't worry. I've got it all under control."

* * *

Bombalurina gently rubbed her growing belly with a contented sigh. She was halfway through her pregnancy—within a month or so, her very first litter of kittens would arrive. Deuteronomy was not as excited as she was; after all, he'd been a father numerous times. Still, he indulged her every whim and seemed genuinely pleased with becoming a father again.

Bomba was more concerned with Deuteronomy's other offspring. The red queen wasn't stupid—despite her annulment of heritage rights, her kits would still be the only offspring with true Rumpus Cat lineage. Deuteronomy would not live forever, but Bombalurina prayed that he would live long enough to ensure that her kittens were safe and able to defend themselves against any attacks from their older siblings.

Munkustrap greeted the news with cordial respect, as usual. Tugger and Pouncival were obviously not happy, but that was to be expected as well. The flighty Etcetera squealed with delight and began hugging Bomba profusely—an action that both surprised and frightened the red queen. Macavity had simply smiled. This worried Bombalurina more than anything else.

So the red queen sought out the only cat who could control the gingertom—her sister.

* * *

Demeter was already well aware of the situation—she was secretly delighted at the thought. Despite her outright hatred for Deuteronomy, he had given them a way to power. Any offspring between the Jellicle Leader and her little sister would be the true heirs to the throne—after all, Bombalurina's claim as a direct descendant of the Rumpus Cat put her children above any of Deuteronomy's legitimate offspring.

Perhaps things could turn out for the best. And if not, there was always plan B.

* * *

"Demeter," Bomba spoke gently, almost frightened to actually speak her sister's name. Luckily, the black and gold queen was in a secluded section of the Harem—if there was a confrontation, at least it wouldn't be public.

Demeter turned to stare at her younger sister, obviously shocked by her sudden appearance. The two had not spoken in months, but it all seemed surreal now.

"What are you doing here?" Demeter asked softly. There was no anger or condemnation in her voice.

"I had to see you—to talk to you face to face," Bomba admitted.

"You came to tell me that you are pregnant." It was a statement, delivered without any emotion at all.

Bomba ducked her head in slight discomfiture, "I should have known that you would have heard by now. I forget how quickly gossip travels in the Harem."

"Well, you've been out for so long, one cannot blame you for forgetting," Demeter said dryly.

Bomba understood the accusation in her sister's words, but she chose to ignore them. "I suppose there's no use in avoiding the subject. I came here because I'm worried about Macavity."

"Macavity?" Demeter suddenly became alert. "Why are you worried about Macavity?"

Bomba sighed. She didn't want to explain this to her sister—not here, not now. "I just need to know that my kits will be safe."

"Why would you come to me about it?"

"Don't play games, Demeter," Bomba looked at her sister pointedly. "I know exactly what's going on between you two. I also know that you can get him to do whatever you want."

Demeter shrugged effortlessly—this was all very true. "If I were you, I'd be more concerned with Munkustrap."

"Why?" Bombalurina asked.

"Well, he is the heir apparent," Demeter pointed out. "He probably won't take too kindly to being ousted from the throne by his latest batch of siblings."

"Oh," Bomba said quietly. She didn't dare tell Demeter about the annulment of heritage rights. "I suppose you're right."

There was a slight pause. Bomba searched for something to say, and Demeter calmly watched her sister struggle.

"You feel like I've betrayed you," the red queen finally found the words. She held her breath, waiting for the torrent of her sister's accusations, but none came.

"I feel like you've forgotten me," Demeter admitted softly. "But I do not blame you for it. It is easy to be swept away by the glamour and beauty of life at the Jellicle Court."

"I haven't forgotten you—not once," Bombalurina replied. She finally gained the strength to look her sister in the eye. "I have asked Deuteronomy to grant your freedom. He has agreed."

"What?" Demeter was absolutely floored by the news. Oh, the things she could do away from the Harem! How much easier her revenge would be, if she was free to move about as she pleased! Still, there was a sneaking suspicion in her brain. "How?"

"I told him that I needed you," Bomba said simply, giving a sweet smile as she unconsciously placed a paw on her growing stomach. "This is my first litter, and I'm scared to death. I need my sister beside me."

There was a heartbreaking sincerity to her words, and for the thousandth time, Demeter was reminded of how vulnerable her baby sister truly was.

"Don't worry," she said, gently pulling her sister into a hug. "I'll take care of you. That's what sisters are for, right?"

"Right," Bomba smiled, but there was a fear in her eyes that could not be denied.

* * *

Admetus hurried through the Harem. He knew that his mistress was already informing Demeter of her freedom; he had to inform their servants, Coricopat and Tantomile. If only he could find them…

"Hello, my dapper darling Admetus," Cassandra purred from her usual perch. "And what great mission are you on this fine day? You dart about as if your tail is aflame."

"Not my tail, lady—my mind!" Admetus couldn't help but grin with surprise. "Just this morning, Deuteronomy has declared the eldest Kitteni a free member of the tribe."

"What?" Cass sat up, as if she'd been hit by lightning.

"It seems miracles do still happen," Admetus mused. He motioned in the general direction of the Harem tents. "I'm on my way to inform Coricopat and Tantomile right now."

"Miracles indeed," Cassandra murmured to herself as the tom hurried off. This certainly was an interesting new development.

* * *

Tantomile and Coricopat took the news with surprising calmness. They seemed completely unaware of the magnitude of Deuteronomy's decision. Admetus, on the other hand, was absolutely thrilled. If Bombalurina could convince Deuteronomy to free political prisoners, then perhaps she could grant Admetus' freedom too. Oh, the thought was too precious to even speak aloud! Still, there was the slightest glimmer of hope in Ademtus' heart—hope that he'd thought died many years ago, that he'd buried under years of servitude and practical thinking. He was both surprised and delighted to find that it had survived.

* * *

Demeter moved out of the Harem with very little fuss or fanfare. Like Coricopat and Tantomile, she seemed completely unsurprised by the turn of events.

However, Jellylorum did throw an absolutely terrifying fit whenever she heard the news—Cassandra received another shiner for that one. Not that it surprised her. She was used to Jellylorum's violent rages by now.

Macavity seemed equally uneasy about the change. The idea of having Demeter and Bombalurina so close to each other bothered him for reasons that even he did not understand. He knew that he should be excited—this meant they were one step closer to completing their plans. But he also knew that Bombalurina was a very flighty, fragile creature, and Demeter was not exactly renowned for her finesse. One wrong word could bring the whole tightrope walk crashing to the ground with devastating results.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Jellylorum groused for what must have been the hundredth time. The thunderhead on her brow was positively frightful as she continued to dwell on the horrific chain of events.

"Believe it," Cassandra quipped dryly, staring up at the ceiling with disinterest. She never allowed herself to get worked up over senseless things that she couldn't change. She would much rather find a way to manipulate them to her advantage.

"After all our hard work—"

"It's not over yet."

"How is it not over?" Jellylorum turned to cast a venomous look at the Abyssinian. "Bombalurina is carrying the next heirs to the great Rumpus Cat! Even with the annulment of heritage rights, she still has the upper paw."

"It takes a long time for kittens to grow up," Cassandra replied simply. "And who's to say Deuteronomy will survive long enough to protect them? Surely you don't expect Bombalurina to defend them once her mate is gone—she's as dumb as grass and a nervous wreck to boot."

Jellylorum smiled at the comment. "Ah, gypsy, you always know just what to say to make me feel better."

Cassandra returned the smile, "I try my best, Madame."

"Still," Jellylorum frowned. "Demeter could present a very formidable opponent."

"Perhaps," Cass shrugged. A wicked grin slipped onto her flawless face, "But we already have the upper hand with her, don't we?"

Jellylorum gave a knowing grin. "Yes, we do. But there is another card we haven't played—one I've been dying to use."

"What?" Cassandra sat up, instantly intrigued. She found Jellylorum absolutely captivating when she was scheming.

"Baby sister," Jellylorum whispered.

"Bombalurina?" Cassandra was confused.

Jellylorum shook her head. "No. Victoria."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen—kits of all ages!" The Rum Tum Tugger threw his paws out in a grand theatrical gesture, immediately commanding the attention of all the cats gathered in the Jellicle Court. "Tonight we decide who shall dance the Moonlight Solo at the Jellicle Ball! All eligible queens, please step forward."

A large group of young queens stepped forward, all giggling and blushing and chattering to each other with kittenish excitement. This was the moment they'd waited for all year—whoever was chosen would dance the coveted Moonlight Solo and go down in Jellicle history as one of the most graceful felines in the tribe.

There were several contenders—Etcetera seemed to be the sure favorite. But just as the music finished, a voice cried out, "Wait! There is one more queen!"

Everyone stopped and stared in the direction of the voice. It was Jennyanydots, the sister of Deuteronomy. She gently pushed a snow white queen towards the dance floor.

"Victoria, the foundling." Jennyanydots announced in a somber tone, as if everyone didn't already know who the kit was.

"Can you dance, little one?" Tugger asked, slightly shocked.

"I suppose so," Victoria answered timidly.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Tugger offered a small smile—one that made poor Victoria nearly swoon with joy—and motioned for the band to strike up again.

A smooth, beautiful melody danced across the night breeze. Victoria stood stock still, as if taken into a trance. Suddenly, she began to move—the lightest, briefest of smiles flashed across her pale face as she began a beautiful adagio.

The crowd fell silent, taken in by her spell. When the music ended and Victoria held her finishing pose, there was a full beat of silence as everyone let out the collective breath they'd been holding ever since she'd begun. Then they burst into cheers and applause—it was so loud that it scared the poor queen. She looked around, completely perplexed by this sudden outpouring of adoration. What had she done that was so special?

Tugger grinned broadly as he bounded up to her, wrapping a friendly arm around her small shoulders as he announced, "I believe we have found our Moonlight Soloist!"

Everyone broke into fresh cheers, and Victoria fainted dead away—the shock of winning, (coupled with the sheer delight of having the Rum Tum Tugger so close) was too much for the young creature.

Bombalurina gave a disdainful sniff. _I could have beaten her. If I wasn't so damn huge_.

The kits moved inside of her and she instinctively clutched her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Deuteronomy asked, noticing her sudden movement.

"Feel," she grabbed his paw and gently placed it on her belly, allowing him to feel the kicking.

Deuteronomy's face lit up with wonder, "They're quite strong, aren't they?"

Bombalurina laughed, "Yes. Yes they are."

"You've never looked more beautiful," the maine coon whispered softly, and he meant it. The pregnancy hormones had done wonders for his mate's disposition—she was always cheerful; her face shone with joy and her eyes constantly danced. He had truly never seen her happier.

The red queen smiled softly, raising her lips to his with the tenderest of touches. The kits moved again and she giggled, which only made Deuteronomy love her more. He pulled her close, thanking Heaviside for this moment of happiness.

* * *

From a distance, Coricopat watched the entire exchange with heartbroken eyes. He loved seeing Bomba so happy, but at the same time, every smile pierced his heart like no dagger ever could. That should be him with his arm around her, with his kits inside her—he should be the one kissing her, whispering in her ear and staring longingly into her eyes, those dark brown orbs that held the world in their gaze.

"Don't," Tanto said quietly. "We've come too far for you to start getting all sentimental."

Coricopat did not reply. There was no use in denying it. He knew his emotions must be playing across his face, but he didn't care. The only cat who mattered would never see them, would never know how he truly felt, and that was the greatest tragedy of all.

* * *

"So, Father," Tugger bounded up to the tire with his usual enthusiasm. "What do you think of our newest Moonlight Queen?"

"She's quite lovely," Deuteronomy said with a smile.

"Not as lovely as our dear mother, of course," Tugger flashed Bomba an impish grin which made her blush.

"Of course," Deuteronomy chuckled. He motioned to the seat beside Bombalurina, "Sit with us. Watch the rest of the festivities."

Tugger nodded and dutifully sat beside the red queen. There was a contented silence as the three cats watched Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser perform their usual high-flying antics.

"How are you?" Tugger asked quietly, not actually looking at Bomba.

"Fine, thank you," she smiled. She missed talking with him. "The kits are kicking like crazy tonight—I guess they really like your music."

Tugger laughed at the compliment. "All Jellicles are musically inclined. Well, most of them. Munkustrap's a bit of lout, but he tries."

Bomba giggled, lightly reprimanding him, "You shouldn't tease your brother so."

"He can handle it," Tugger gave a mischievous smile.

The kits moved again and Bomba gave a breathless laugh. "There they go! I won't get any sleep tonight, thanks to these rascals."

"May I?" Tugger motioned to her swollen stomach.

Bomba gave a slight smile and nodded. Tugger reached for her, almost reverently, as he gently laid his paw on her belly. The kits immediately ceased their movements.

"That's so strange," Bombalurina murmured.

"I have a way with kits," Tugger joked. "Just comes naturally."

"Now I know who to send for when they won't go to sleep," Bomba rubbed her stomach absentmindedly. Tugger chuckled again. Another contented silence followed.

"I am happy for you," he admitted in a whisper—one that only she could hear.

"Thank you," she replied softly. She turned to look at him, her dark eyes filled with concern, "But are you happy? I mean, have you found someone?"

"I like to keep my options open," he gave a broad grin. "Ya know, there's plenty of Tugger to go around. No need in settling down with just one chick."

Bombalurina laughed at his charm. "I must say, I'm not surprised. It suits you."

"It does," he agreed.

"What are you kits up to this fine evening?" Cassandra's amused voice broke into their conversation.

Bombalurina was slightly shocked that the Abyssinian would dare pull rank by speaking to them, but then again, it was Cassandra. She wasn't exactly known for her propriety.

"Discussing the single life," Tugger replied, giving her an easy smile and appreciative once-over.

Cassandra returned the devious smile. Having experience the full range of the Rum Tum Tugger's charms, she knew exactly what that smile meant—and she welcomed the implications with open paws.

"Well, the single life is all very swell," she said, daintily smoothing her whiskers. "But all that solitude can be very heavy on the soul."

"And what do you recommend to remedy that?" Tugger asked with a knowing grin.

Bomba shifted uncomfortably and tried to focus her attention on the festivities. This conversation had definitely taken a turn towards things that she really didn't want to know about either of them.

"Don't you agree, Bombalurina?" Cassandra's voice brought her back into the conversation.

"I'm sorry—what?" Bomba turned her attention back to the two cats.

"I suggested that Tugger engage in some physical activity to ease the stress on his fragile mind," Cass purred, gently, stroking the tom's luxurious mane. "These creative types have to release all that pent up energy. I also thought that in matters such as these, the more the merrier. Don't you agree?"

Bombalurina turned absolutely crimson as her cheeks flushed hot at Cassandra's suggestion. She quickly looked away, "I-I don't know anything about that."

"Tis a pity," Cassandra gave a dramatic sigh. She was still grinning impishly at the thought of upsetting the red queen's innocent mind.

Tugger gave a slight shake of his head and light chuckle. Cassandra could be absolutely uncouth at times, but that was merely part of her appeal. She was fearless—a quality that Tugger found quite enchanting, or at least distracting for short periods of time.

The two exchanged whispers and eventually disappeared into the night. Bombalurina felt a slight twinge of relief—of all the cats in Heaviside, those two always made her feel uncomfortable, even when they weren't together. There was something positively frightful about that Cassandra.

Munkustrap entered the center of the dance floor, his strong voice carrying effortlessly over the crowd, "Next week begins the Winter Festivities—first we shall celebrate our Triumph over the Felinstines!"

The crowd cheered with delight. Bombalurina immediately thought of Jellylorum. She wondered how the fallen Queen would deal with having her defeat rubbed in her face by the smug Jellicles.

_The same way you will when it comes time to celebrate the Triumph over the Kitteni_, a small voice reminded her.

"Are you feeling well?" Deuteronomy noticed her expression.

"A bit tired," she admitted, gingerly rising to her feet. "I think I'll return to the den."

"I shan't be long," her mate promised as she kissed his forehead.

Bombalurina motioned for Admetus to follow her. The cool night air blew around them, bringing the subtle reminder that winter had fallen on London.

"Look!" The red queen smiled, reaching out into the night air, "Snow!"

She stopped, turning her dark eyes to the heavens. "Isn't it lovely?"

Admetus took a moment to stare up at the dark sky and the endless white circles falling from it. It was like seeing it for the first time.

"It is," he admitted softly. "You know, I've never really taken the time to stop and look at it. But it really is quite beautiful."

"Oh, Admetus," Bomba chuckled softly. "You really must learn to stop and smell the roses."

"I haven't the time, Madame."

"You should make time," she informed him. "If you don't, at the end of your life there will be nothing but a thousand unlived moments, a hundred chances untaken, and a mountain of regrets. That's no way to live."

"I'll remember that, Madame," the tom promised softly. There was wisdom in her words, despite their simplicity.

The red queen gave a small shiver, jolting herself back into reality. "Let's get inside before the storm gets really bad."

Admetus nodded in agreement, following his mistress into the cold dark night and occasionally stopping to stare up at the snow with the slightest of smiles.

* * *

Cassandra smoothed the fur on her chest with a smile. Tugger still lay beside her, his heavy breaths making large clouds in the cold night air.

"That was better than I remember," he commented dryly.

"I've learned from the best."

"Jellylorum?"

The dark queen did not reply.

"I would love to be a fly on the wall during those lessons," Tugger said wryly, a grin slipping across his handsome face. Cassandra smiled but did not speak.

She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the nose. "Another great night, as usual, your highness."

She quietly disappeared into the night. Tugger watched her go, wanting to call after her but too ashamed to ask her to stay. This was this way it should be—walking away like there was no connection in the world—and yet Tugger desperately wished it was different. He wanted once, just once, for a queen who would stay, who would spend the night in his arms simply because she wanted to be near him. Alas, the one queen who would do such a thing was now irrevocably linked to his father.

Tugger rose to his feet with a slight growl of discontentment at the thought. He couldn't keep living like this—sleeping with a thousand different queens but always thinking of one. He shook his head. He had to get her out of his mind.

He gave a slight smile. The night was still young, and Rumpleteaser was always a formidable opponent in the battle of the sexes. So with a smile on his face and a merry tune on his lips, the handsome young tom went in search of the very talented and agile tiger striped queen.

* * *

"How could I have grown so much in only a week?" Bombalurina whined, giving her rounded figure a critical once-over in the mirror.

"You look lovely," Deuteronomy replied, but there was something mechanical about his response, as if he expected it to appease his hormonal mate.

"Maybe I shouldn't go tonight," she seemed oblivious this comment. "I mean, who wants to stare at a whale all night?"

"Cats will wonder why you're not there," he stated. "You are their Queen—they expect to see you there."

Bomba gave a heavy sigh, "You're right. I should go."

"You look lovely," he repeated.

"You could actually look at me when you say that," she replied. Deuteronomy ignored her last comment.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late."

"Oh, no, of course not," Bombalurina muttered sarcastically, snatching a collar from her dresser and putting it on. "Bast forbid we be late. As if those damned Jellicles can't wait a few minutes for their Leader."

"They are your damned Jellicles, too," Deuteronomy reminded her.

"Only in name," she shot back. Deuteronomy merely looked heavenward with a heavy sigh. The past week, his mate's hormones had kicked into overdrive, and she'd been almost unbearable.

"This is absolutely repulsive," she continued. "Parading your triumphs—bragging about how you've crushed entire nations. Absolutely undignified."

Deuteronomy whirled around, grabbing her roughly. He'd had enough of her sourness, of her sarcasm and biting remarks.

"Dignified or not, these customs are yours now," he spoke in a low and terrible voice. His teeth gritted as he tried to restrain himself from shaking her. "You are no longer a high and mighty Kitteni—you are a Jellicle. Perhaps it's time you started acting like one."

Bombalurina stared up at him, her dark eyes filled with surprise and fear. She didn't dare pull away, or even speak.

"You are the Queen of the Jellicle," he continued. "And they expect you to behave as such. I don't care how surly you act in private, but in public, I expect you to smile and be as courteous and amiable as possible. Do you understand?"

Bomba was still too afraid to respond.

"Do you?" He asked harshly, giving her a rough shake.

She nodded, tears pricking her dark eyes. She'd never seem him act this way before.

"Good," he released her, turning back towards the tire without another word.

Admetus, who was only a few steps away like any faithful servant, cast a piteous glance at his mistress. Bomba looked away, embarrassed by her own actions and the fact that Admetus had watched the entire scene. She cleared her throat and marched onward, her head held high.

As she took her place beside Deuteronomy, she gave a light smile to the crowd, who smiled and waved in return. A cold gust of wind blew, and she moved closer to Deuteronomy for warmth. But the coldness between them was worse than any winter storm.

* * *

"Tonight, you will be captivated once again by our Moonlight Queen, Victoria!" Tugger announced to the crowd, which immediately erupted into cries of delight. With a grand gesture, Tugger motioned to the orchestra, "I present to you _Waltz of the Snow Queen_."

The crowd fell silent as Victoria took her place at the center of the dance floor. The snow was falling softly now, framing the golden orb from the streetlight. The music began and the queen began her dance.

Bombalurina was filled with a slight pang of nostalgia as she remembered the music Tugger had written for her. Now no one composed songs for her, no one sang her praises or touted her beauty. She was an unattractive, unlovable lump. Now this was mainly the pregnancy hormones talking, but after her altercation with Deuteronomy and her mate's subsequent coldness, the red queen was truly feeling dejected.

Deuteronomy was watching Victoria with rapt attention.

"She looks like a young Grizabella," he said softly.

_No_, Bombalurina wanted to retort. _I look like a young Grizabella! This lily-faced lab rat isn't anything like her!_

But the red queen had learned to bite her tongue. She simply said, "Yes. Yes, she does."

* * *

Demeter quickly found Macavity at the deserted edge of the yard. They hadn't been able to meet since she'd been granted her precious freedom.

"Quite a turn of events, eh?" He was the first to speak, giving a crooked smile that melted Demeter's cold heart.

"Quite," she agreed, moving closer to him. She gave him a light kiss. "Let's retire to the loft, shall we?"

"Perhaps we'd better stick around," Macavity replied vaguely.

"What?" Demeter seemed surprised. "Why?"

"I have a feeling you'll be needed soon."

* * *

Bombalurina watched Victoria with hateful eyes. It wasn't the young queen's fault for being so beautiful and enchanting, but that did not stop Bomba from hating her with a bitter vengeance. The red queen saw how Deuteronomy looked at her—she understood the threat that the little white queen posed.

In an attempt to distract herself (and also because she couldn't stand to look at Victoria), Bomba scanned the crowd, looking for anything interesting. She immediately noticed Cassandra, who was watching her with an amused expression. The dark queen's smirk seemed to say, _Feeling threatened, are we?_

This only made Bomba's blood boil. Not only was she miserable, but everyone else seemed in on her misery as well! Suddenly, an odd thought struck her. Cassandra was the only one watching her—it was as if the Abyssinian had expected this to happen.

_Jellylorum_.

The mere thought sent a pulse of hot hatred through Bomba's entire being. Of course! She had replaced the Felinestine, now Jellylorum was trying to replace her—through Victoria! Who else could have convinced Jennyanydots to enter Victoria, an outsider, in the Moonlight Solo competition—a thing usually reserved for true-blooded Jellicles?

It all made sense. Perfect, spiteful sense.

The red queen rose to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Deuteronomy asked, more out of habit than curiosity.

"I have some unfinished business to attend to," Bombalurina smiled at him. "I'll be back soon."

Things had changed a lot in the last few weeks. She had new priorities—she had kits to protect, a bloodline to ensure, and she would be damned if it would all be taken away by that sly bitch, Jellylorum. It was time to act, to take back what was rightfully hers.

* * *

Jellylorum was sleeping peacefully in her den, her mind dreaming of dark matters, no doubt. She was rudely awakened by Bombalurina, who easily rolled her out of bed and onto the floor with a thud.

Jellylorum quickly rose to her feet, moving into a fighting stance. Whenever she saw Bombalurina, she relaxed.

"Well, Bombalurina, good evening to you as well," she gave a tight smile, sitting back on the bed.

"I'm not here to chat," Bomba said curtly. "I just wanted to deliver a warning: leave Deuteronomy alone."

"And what if I don't?" Jellylorum asked, arching her eyebrow questioningly.

"I wouldn't advise that," Bombalurina said darkly.

"I'm not afraid of you," Jellylorum laughed in her face. The red queen simply moved forward, grabbing Jellylorum's neck and slamming her against the wall. Bomba didn't speak—she just remained calm, deadly calm, as she tightened her hold on her enemy's neck.

Then she leaned over to whisper in Jellylorum's ear, "Don't you dare underestimate me, Felinestine. That would be a grave mistake. I will do whatever I must to protect my marriage—that includes removing certain distractions from Deuteronomy's life."

Bombalurina released her grip around the calico queen's neck; Jellylorum fell forward, gasping for air. She looked up at the red queen with a renewed sense of admiration. She wasn't angry—she knew she deserved it. She was surprised that Bombalurina had actually done anything about it.

"He's already seen her," Jellylorum taunted. "It's too late now—there's nothing you can do to stop him—"

With a cry of rage, Bomba whirled around, lashing out with her claws and slicing the calico queen across the face. Jellylorum hit the ground, her head pounding with pain and adrenaline. She picked up the first thing she could grab—in this case, a metal pipe—and swung as hard as she could.

The blow landed to Bomba's midsection with a dreadful thud. The red queen grabbed her pregnant belly, as if trying to make sure her kittens weren't injured. But the damage had been done. There was a moment of deadly silence as both the queens stood in complete horror.

"You despicable bitch!" Bombalurina hissed between gulps of air. Pain was still radiating through her body but all she could think about was how Jellylorum had tried to injure her unborn kits.

"All's fair in love and war," Jellylorum replied smugly, although on the inside she was completely horrified at her actions. Despite her hatred for Bomba, she truly never would have stooped to infanticide.

Bomba took another painful breath, grimacing at the effort it took, and rose to her full height, "This isn't over."

With that, Bomba turned to go. As much as she wanted to completely tear the calico queen limb from limb, she knew that she was in no shape to fight.

As she watched the red queen leave the den, Jellylorum fought back a grin. Bomba was right. This was only the beginning.

* * *

Bomba hunched over, her breath coming in quick pants. She could barely walk, and the world seemed to be spinning around madly. It was unbelievably hot, despite the fact that it was snowing, and a searing pain ripped through her abdomen.

"It can't be," she whimpered to herself. "It's not time yet. It's not—it's too early."

She forced herself to concentrate. _One step at a time, just get back to the tire. Don't think about the pain. Just walk. One step…another. Almost there._

Another wave of pain and nausea swept over her and she began to cry profusely_. This can't be happening—it can't be!_

Completely devoid of strength, the red queen sank to the snow-covered ground. Another pain ricocheted through her body and she knew she had to keep moving. It was happening, whether she liked it or not. She had to find someplace safe, someplace quiet for the kits.

The garden. The one place she ever truly felt at peace.

Panting with pain, fear, and exertion, the red queen shakily rose to her feet, trying to balance her heavy body as she willed herself to move forward. Step by step, she forced herself to move, fighting off the hysteria that she so desperately wanted to devolve into.

_You have to stay strong, Bombalurina. There's no one to help you now. No one but yourself._

* * *

Admetus looked around. Bombalurina had been missing for quite awhile. He felt a slight wave of fear as he thought about everything that could have happened to her. No one knew where she was going or how long she'd be gone.

He looked over at his master. Deuteronomy seemed unconcerned. He was busy watching Victoria move across the floor like a lily on water.

Admetus went out into the dark night—he headed in the direction of the den, thinking that perhaps she had retired for the evening.

Halfway there, he spotted the red queen stumbling along, struggling to breath and whimpering in pain.

"Madame!" He rushed to her, catching her just before she stumbled again. "What happened?"

"I need to get to the garden," she whispered. Talking took too much effort.

"Madame, I don't think—"

"Please, Admetus." She panted, leaning on him as she gave another low groan. Admetus nodded in acquiescence. He gently lead her towards the garden. He found a small place to nestle beneath the large elephant ears, which were now withered due to frostbite.

"Stay here," he commanded. "Don't move."

Bomba was in too much pain to resist. She simply nodded.

"Should I call for Deuteronomy?" Admetus asked, his voice filled with fear.

"No." Bomba shook her head. "Find my sister. Tell her it's time."

Admetus nodded, bolting off to find Demeter.

Another pain shot through her body. Bomba sat up, wincing under the pain of her first contraction. Even in her disheveled state, she had to smile at the irony of it all—here she was, alone in the snow, giving birth to her first litter. It wasn't how she'd expected it at all. Still it seemed fitting that her kits would come into the world at the very place they were conceived.

* * *

Demeter rushed to her sister's side, her heart pounding with fear and adrenaline as she watched Bomba's pain-wracked expression.

"What happened?" She asked.

"They're coming early," Bomba groaned, digging her claws into the frozen ground as another contraction ripped through her body like a seismic wave. She gave a cry of pain and Demeter immediately moved to her side.

"It's OK," her elder sister crooned. "Just breathe. We're going to get through this, Ok? Just you and me—just like old times. Now breathe…"

Admetus watched the two queens with complete wonder. Ever since he'd known them, they had always seemed to be at odds with one another, but in that moment, he understood the true meaning of siblings. They fought, they squabbled and held petty grudges, but in the end, they were there for each other in a way that no one else could be. The mere knowledge of Demeter's presence had instilled absolute calm in Bombalurina's hysterical nature. The two sisters were working together, breathing and pushing and encouraging as if they had delivered a thousand litters.

The first kit arrived, then another, and finally a third. Bombalurina passed out from sheer exhaustion and Demeter quickly cleaned off the newborns. One of the kits mewed plaintively, bringing Bomba back into consciousness.

"How many boys and how many girls?" The red queen asked weakly.

"One boy, one girl," Demeter replied softly.

"What?" Bomba struggled to sit up. "No. I thought there were at least three."

"There were," Demeter gently laid the third kit next to her. "The last was a stillborn."

Bombalurina reached out and lightly touched the lifeless kit.

"It's so small," she spoke, her heart breaking into a thousand little pieces.

"I'm sorry," Demeter didn't know what else to say.

Bomba didn't reply. She merely stroked its fur, hot tears spilling onto her cheeks with reckless abandon. She knew she should be angry—she should be out for blood. But her heart was too damaged for that now. Just hours ago, this eager kit had moved inside of her, joyfully alive and ready to meet the world. Now it would never know anything of life—the delights of first love, the pains of heartbreak, the beauty of the sunrise or the serenity of midnight, the calm of the waves or the spirituality of music—all of that would be lost to this tender soul, whose life was over before it began.

One of the other kits cried again and Bombalurina was jolted back into reality. She moved to see her two surviving kits. Her breath caught at the sight of them.

"They're beautiful," she whispered. More tears flooded her eyes, but these were tears of joy, not sorrow. She nestled close to them, allowing them to nurse as she wrapped a protective tail around them.

"What shall I do with this?" Demeter asked quietly, gingerly taking the stillborn.

"Bury it. Here in the garden," Bomba said softly, her expression falling back into sadness and loss. "This is the most peaceful place in the Yard. It seems fitting."

Demeter nodded and moved away from the new mother, who began to cry again as she pulled her living offspring closer to her for comfort. Who knew a heart could contain such joy and such sorrow all at once?

After awhile, the kits fell asleep and Demeter returned. Admetus kept a respectful distance, but he never let his mistress out of his sights.

"Have you named them yet?" Demeter asked, gently stroking the sleeping kits.

Bomba smiled and nodded. She motioned to each kit, "Mistoffelees. And Jemima."

She looked up at her sister, "What do you think?"

"Perfect," Demeter admitted with a grin. She sat beside her sister, gently placing Bomba's head in her lap. "Now rest. You'll need all your strength—being a mother isn't easy."

"Tell me about it," Bomba smiled wryly. "So far, my first day has been total hell."

Demeter chuckled softly, but there was sadness in her eyes as she realized the truth behind Bomba's words.

Admetus watched the two sisters throughout the night. He knew that he should tell Deuteronomy—after all, his master should be aware of the birth of his kits—but something held him back. Perhaps it was the fact that Bomba had wanted to give birth in the garden. That had always been her safe haven from the world, and Admetus didn't feel right about bringing Deuteronomy into it. After all, most of the time Bombalurina came here to escape her mate. She needed her rest. Deuteronomy could wait until morning.

_****Author's Note-Does anyone know why all the section breaks in my previoused published stories ( the "~*~" symbol) have disappeared? I contacted support over a month ago, but have not recieved a reply...is there any way I can fix this without completely reposting my stories? without these breaks, it all seems jumbled and positively awful. If anyone knows how to fix this, please shoot me a message. Thanks!****_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Bombalurina purred contentedly, wrapping her flame-colored tail around her kits. It had only been a few weeks since their traumatic birth, and despite the fact they were born prematurely, they had grown quickly. Their eyes had opened and they had begun to wobble about precociously.

Deuteronomy entered the den with a warm smile, leaning over to kiss her forehead gently before turning his attention to his newest offspring. Even though he'd been a father more times than he cared to remember, he was always amazed and delighted with each new addition to his family. Mistoffelees and Jemima were no exception—they were beautiful, happy kits, with sparkling eyes and magnetic personalities. Like their mother, they seemed to draw cats to them with their fresh-faced joie de vivre.

Bomba smiled at her mate's antics. Moments like this always made the hard times worth it. She had suffered a lot, and life was not promising to get any easier, but if she were given just a few more moments of happiness, then she would never complain. The unconditional love that her kits held for her filled her need to be adored and accepted, but there was something else she hadn't expected. Her love for the kits provided the missing piece—finally, she could love someone wholeheartedly, unabashedly, without fear of rejection or betrayal. She loved Deuteronomy, and in her own way she loved her sister and her servants, but there was always a certain element of pain in those relations. Deuteronomy had been unfaithful; Demeter had abandoned her at times. But her kits simply loved her—no games, no stipulations, no expectations, no room for hatred or spitefulness or hurt. Just love. And she could simply love them in return. It was a liberating feeling.

* * *

Jellylorum was not the world's most patient cat. At first, she had been stunned and angered over the birth of Bombalurina's pure-blood kits, but now that she'd had time to think things out, she was ready to move. If only Demeter would visit the Harem again.

Luckily, she had gotten Cassandra to bribe Alonzo into delivering a message to the Kitteni Queen (she could only imagine what the bribe entailed). Demeter had agreed to meet her, despite their very rocky past.

Jellylorum knew that Bomba had given birth to a stillborn—she also knew that she was responsible for that death. Surprisingly, Bombalurina had not told anyone how the kit died. If she had, Deuteronomy would have had Jellylorum executed for sure. And if Demeter had known, she certainly wouldn't have agreed to meet with the Felinestine Queen.

This only made Jellylorum wonder what Bomba was up to. If the red queen had wanted revenge, all she had to do was tell Deuteronomy the truth behind the kitten's stillbirth. So why didn't she?

The calico queen's thoughts were interrupted by Demeter's voice, "What do you want, Felinestine?"

Jellylorum turned to Demeter with a forced smile, "Ah, Kitteni. You finally grace us with your presence."

"What do you want?" Demeter repeatedly flatly.

"An alliance," Jellylorum did not mince words.

Demeter gave a humorless laugh. "And what makes you think I need your help?"

"Oh, you will," Jellylorum gave a soft smile. She deftly changed the subject, "Your sister's kits have the blood of the Rumpus Cat in their veins, do they not?"

"You know they do," Demeter replied with an exasperated sigh. She continued with a smug smile, "Their bloodline ensures that they will be the next Jellicle Leaders. So I ask you again: why do I need your help?"

Jellylorum gave a shark smile. So Demeter didn't know that dearest Bombie had signed away her kits' claim to the throne. Perfect.

"Someone will have to protect your precious niece and nephew once their daddy leaves the throne," Jellylorum reminded her. "Do you honestly think you can do it all on your own?"

"If I needed help, I most certainly would not ask for yours, Felinestine," Demeter spat the last word. "I know plenty of cats who have more power and better reputations than you."

There was a moment of silence as the two queens stared at each other. At this point, the conversation could go in any direction, and it could become violent very quickly.

"You despise me, don't you?" Jellylorum replied viewing Demeter with detached amusement. "You think me weak for succumbing to Deuteronomy. You think me degenerate for using sex to get what I want. But you forget: we are nothing more than prisoners here, despite our lofty titles. Our charms are our only currency, and everything has a price."

"Perhaps I have found another currency," Demeter replied.

"Which explains why all your plans have failed," Jellylorum commented dryly. Demeter bristled at the barb, but she knew the calico queen was right. Jellylorum continued with a smile, "But you already knew that, didn't you? That's why you sold your sister to Deuteronomy—"

"I did not—"

"Your sister sleeps with Deuteronomy and you are left in peace—a good trade, even if it comes at the cost of your sister's happiness—"

"She chose to go with him," Demeter growled, her voice dripping with venom.

Jellylorum arched her eyebrows in mock surprise, "Ah, so now we reach the truth of the matter—you hate Bombalurina for being weak, too, don't you? You hate her for being so easily ruled, so easily won. She has betrayed you—"

"That's not true—"

Jellylorum simply smiled, but her dark eyes stared fiercely into Demeter's jade ones, "Then look me in the eye and tell me it isn't true. Tell me that you don't hate her, that you do not despise her weakness. Tell me—"

"I do not hate my sister." Demeter spoke quietly, although it was obvious that she was keeping a flurry of emotions at bay. She took a deep breath to steady her pounding nerves. "I hate Deuteronomy for making her weak."

There was a moment of deadly silence.

"Aha," Jellylorum said softly. "I see."

The Queen of the Felinestines studied Demeter, who stared at the ground.

"So," Jellylorum spoke in a low tone. "If Deuteronomy is removed, his hold over Bombalurina will disappear as well."

Demeter nodded slowly. She knew where this was headed, but she waited for Jellylorum to continue—she would not be the first one to speak of treason.

"And how exactly do you propose that Deuteronomy be removed?" Jellylorum asked carefully. She, too, seemed to shy away from speaking of murder.

"I do not know," Demeter replied in a guarded tone.

"Say it, Demeter," Jellylorum challenged. "Say it."

The black and gold queen stared defiantly at her, taking a moment before finally speaking that dreadful word, "Murder."

"That's right," Jellylorum sat back with a satisfied air. "Murder."

There was another awful silence.

"I still don't understand why I would need your help," Demeter stated.

"Don't you see?" Jellylorum leaned forward, her green eyes glittering with malicious glee. "Once Deuteronomy is gone, all of his offspring will be vying for the throne. And out of all his kits, your sister's litter and my son, Asparagus, are the only ones with legitimate claims—claims stronger than Munkustrap's or Tugger's! Bombalurina's children will be too young to claim the throne—someone will have to be named Regent."

"That someone naturally being Asparagus," Demeter commented dryly.

"Who else?" Jellylorum asked. "He is the only one who has the right to rule in their stead. Once they come of age, he will give it back to them. He has the backing and the power to do it, Demeter; trust me. He can keep them safe."

"And what do you get out of all this?" Demeter crossed her arms over her chest skeptically.

"My freedom," Jellylorum stated simply. "And to see my mate again. Our son will free both of us, and we will leave this awful place. That's all we want."

"I thought Asparagus was Deuteronomy's son," Demeter commented with a wry smile.

Jellylorum gave a wicked grin of her own, "Well, he is in name. Toms are so desperate to believe any kit is their own, even when all evidence points to the contrary."

Demeter couldn't help but laugh at the comment—after all, she doubted Mistoffelees and Jemima's paternity. Bombalurina's pregnancy was too close to her encounter with Macavity. The thought of Deuteronomy accepting Macavity's bastards as his own pure-blooded heirs was too wonderful.

But the black and gold queen could not swallow her pride—not enough to accept Jellylorum's help. There was too much danger involved in dealing with Cassandra and Jellylorum.

"I'm afraid I can't accept your offer," Demeter stepped back.

"I see," Jellylorum said quietly. She forced a smile. "Well, it was worth trying."

Demeter gave a vague nod, moving further away from the calico queen. "I have to go now. Bombalurina needs me."

"Of course," Jellylorum gave another soft smile. She watched the Kitteni queen walk away with an impassive expression.

Cassandra sidled up to her, "You're really going to let her just walk away?"

"She'll be back," Jellylorum replied.

"You don't know that," Cass retorted.

"Oh, yes I do," Jellylorum smiled.

"She said no," Cassandra reminded her.

Jellylorum nodded, "But she hesitated."

* * *

"Come," Deuteronomy offered his paw to his mate. "We mustn't be late tonight."

"What is so special about tonight?" Bomba wondered aloud. She secretly hoped it was a surprise for her—after all, it was her birthday.

"Victoria will dance tonight," Deuteronomy smiled. "For you."

Bombalurina tried to hide the instant distaste she felt. She hated the young queen with every fiber of her being—she hated the way everyone carried on over the white queen's beauty and prowess, how Victoria was the absolute darling of every Jellicle function. It was enough to make a lesser queen go insane.

"Come," Bomba stood and motioned for the kits to exit. They simply smiled and scampered happily out of the den. She wanted to slap Deuteronomy for being so inconsiderate—after all, tonight was supposed to be about _her_, not that albino orphan!—but she simply steeled her anger and forced a smile.

Sometimes the red queen amazed herself—she had changed so much in the last year, so much in the last month! Once there was a time when she would have snapped back at him, and once there was a time when she would have simply sighed and moped. Now she just took every slight in stride and told herself that anything was worth keeping her kits safe.

They arrived with the usual pomp and circumstance; the crowd cheered wildly at the sight of the lovely royal family. Mistoffelees and Jemima waved back enthusiastically, giggling with delight.

Deuteronomy and Bombalurina exchanged warm smiles over their kits' antics and took their seats on the tire.

Misto bounded up to his father, "One day this seat will be mine, won't it, Father?"

"Perhaps," Deuteronomy replied diplomatically.

"Auntie Dem told me so," the young kit returned emphatically. "She said I was the only one of your kits who had royal blood. I am the only one worthy of becoming the Jellicle Leader."

"Not the only one," Jemima shoved him aside playfully. She sat down prissily next to her father, the very image of her own brazen mother, "I have royal blood too. Pappa will have to decide which one of us will rule."

"And there will be many years before that decision is made, so bite your tongues," Bombalurina said quickly. Her tone was motherly and loving, but there was a fear behind her dark eyes.

Deuteronomy leaned over and whispered in her ear, "What has your damned sister been teaching them?"

"They are entitled to know their bloodline," Bomba returned softly. "Even if their inheritance was stolen from them."

"Stolen?" Deuteronomy spoke too loudly; a few cats seated around the royal couple looked up in alarm. The Jellicle Leader tried to control his rising temper. He hissed at his mate, "You and I both know very well that you signed over their rights, Madame. Those entitlements were willingly ceded."

The red queen gave a light, humorless laugh, "Did I really have any choice, my love? I was heartsick for you, and deathly afraid at the same time. I would have cut off my right paw if you had commanded me to."

Deuteronomy looked at her, as if seeing a stranger, "And now?"

She gave an amused grin, "Now what?"

"Do you feel the same?" He asked quietly. "Are you still heartsick for me?"

She gave a light little sigh, looking out at the festivities. "It is not what it once was, but I do still love you."

The Jellicle Leader gently took her paw and kissed it. She smiled softly, never looking back at him. It was her game, her way to keep him close to her, and she played it to the teeth. She was at turns distant, almost cold, then soft and loving, at times fierce, then fearful. It was a constant masquerade, a complex sport to keep him interested. Deuteronomy bored easily, and being his mate was no easy task. But it was her destiny, and she was a Kitteni. She could do anything that she put her mind to. Anything.

* * *

Munkustrap jumped into the spotlight, "And now, in honor of our great Queen, we shall have a dance, performed by our own Moonlight Queen!"

The crowd went wild, as usual. Bombalurina never lost her stoic smile, although underneath the mask she was seething with jealousy.

"Oh, I want to be just like Victoria when I grow up," Jemima said dreamily as she did a little twirl. It took every ounce of self control that Bomba possessed to keep her from slapping her daughter. It was infuriating enough that the white rat had stolen her spotlight, must she also take Bomba's own daughter as well?

She could not watch Victoria; she turned her attention to other cats in the yard. Suddenly, she noticed Tugger—he was staring at her with an almost pained expression. She looked at him curiously; she couldn't understand the meaning behind his glance. Eventually, he simply turned away.

Bomba pondered his glance for quite some time. It was not the gaze of a lovesick tom, it held something akin to regret, and perhaps…pity?

_But why should he pity me?_ The red queen asked herself. _Am I not the mate to the most powerful cat in London, the Queen of the Jellicle, the mother of two beautiful kits? What is to be pitied about that?_

Bomba turned to speak to her mate, but her breath caught in her throat. Suddenly she understood Tugger's pity. She watched her mate's face—she saw the smile on his lips and she was instantly filled with fear. She knew that look, the same hungry gaze that he'd worn the moment he first laid eyes on her. That look, which once made her heart skip a beat with breathless anticipation, now turned her heart to stone, sinking into her stomach with dreadful anticipation.

Deuteronomy was in love with Victoria. And there was nothing Bomba could do about it.

* * *

Demeter found her sister crying in the garden the next morning.

"Oh, what are you blubbering about?" Demeter asked tartly. Bombalurina's odd mood swings were getting on her nerves.

"Everything," the red queen replied with another sob. She gave a heavy sigh, "And nothing."

Demeter looked to Admetus for a translation; the tom merely shrugged in response. He was just as confused by Bomba's tears as Demeter was.

"Perhaps you can be a little more specific," Demeter prodded, trying to keep her temper in check. Her patience had been on a short string lately—everyone, including Macavity, seemed to be dragging their paws, and her plans were going nowhere.

"Not with you," Bomba sobbed again.

"What does that mean?" Demeter asked. Her younger sister simply looked up at her with a sorrowed expression.

"You would hate me forever," she whispered. "Even more than you hate me now."

"I don't hate you," Demeter assured her. Then, a strange tone came into her voice, "Besides, what could you do that was so awful?"

Bombalurina began to cry even harder. Demeter looked back to Admetus, but once again, the tom was no help.

"Please leave," Bomba said quietly, her eyes downcast. She didn't dare look her sister in the eye. "Go check on the kits. Go see Macavity—just please go."

Demeter stood there for a moment, observing by her sister's strange behavior. Then, with an exasperated sigh, she simply walked away. But as she did, she gently pulled Admetus to the side and whispered in his ear, "Find out what troubles her. And tell me as soon as you know."

"I am your sister's servant," Admetus looked at her steadily. "Not yours."

Demeter stepped back, shocked by his sudden show of bravado. "I see my sister has a faithful friend in you, sir. Though I doubt she'll notice. She's so deep in pity and self-loathing, she hardly notices anything these days. I thought you'd want to help her."

"Telling her secrets to you would help no one," Admetus replied evenly. He turned his attention back to the red queen, silently ending the conversation.

Demeter gave a light laugh of surprise. "Well played, Admetus. But I won't forget this. You'd best be wary."

Admetus did not acknowledge her last statement, although his heart pounded wildly inside his chest. Demeter was not a cat to be taken lightly, and they both knew it. He heard her slip away and the tom let out the breath he'd been holding. He was not stupid—he feared her, he feared that dark and ugly power lurking inside her small frame. He cast his sorrowed eyes upon Bombalurina, and despite his fear, he knew he'd done the right thing. Above all, Admetus' sense of honor had prevailed. Bast only knew where that would lead them.

* * *

"It's been over a week."

"I can count the days, thank you very much," Jellylorum snapped.

"Perhaps you're wrong about her," Cassandra was completely unphased by the Felinestine's obvious anger.

"Perhaps I should have chosen a better accomplice."

"You wouldn't have found a truer or better helpmate," Cass shot back lazily. Then, without any change in her tone, she added, "Deuteronomy seems quite besotted with our young Victoria. I wager that he'll oust our glorious Kitteni by summer."

"How quickly passion cools," Jellylorum mused dryly.

"Can you blame him?" The grey queen asked. "Bombalurina was once a beautiful, fiery thing. Now she's a mere kit, a sop, a total bore. And what's more, she's completely absorbed with her kittens—no time to worry about Deuteronomy's needs. And you and I both know that he was never one for the domestic life."

Jellylorum chuckled darkly, "Quite true, gypsy."

There was a contented silence. Finally, Cassandra asked the question that had been on her mind all morning, "How is he?"

Jellylorum didn't ask who "he" was. She knew. She had slipped out of the Harem last night to visit her exiled mate, Gus. Of course Cassandra knew all of the comings and goings of the yard—she was well aware of Jellylorum's journey into the dark woods.

"Not well," Jellylorum sighed. "He is slowly sinking into madness. He constantly looks to the past—always remembering our feats and festivals, remembering how he led the masquerades and entertained the court with his talents. He only thinks of the golden days."

"He was a great king," Cassandra said softly. "He was well loved by his subjects and foreigners alike."

"Except by Deuteronomy," Jellylorum replied darkly.

"Deuteronomy respected him," Cassandra reminded her. "And feared him. That's why Gus is in exile."

"My mate is in exile because Deuteronomy wanted to have me to himself," Jellylorum spoke in an emotionless tone. She had learned a long time ago to hide her anger.

"That was part of it," Cass agreed. "But Asparagus was a gracious king, a loving father to all in his tribe—the Jellicles would have fallen in love with him as well, and where would Deuteronomy be then?"

Jellylorum simply smirked. It was true—Deuteronomy was nothing compared to her own mate. In the height of his power, Asparagus had been a gregarious, vibrant tom with a compassionate heart and a love for laughter. And he had loved her beyond all reason.

"He doesn't remember me anymore," the calico queen spoke softly. For once, her emotions got the best of her—there was a crack, almost a sob, in her voice. "He looks through me, as if I were made of glass. And he asks…he asks where his mate is."

Jellylorum looked away forlornly, taking a deep, shaky breath to control the sobs fluttering in her chest as she remembered the night before. He had spoken of his love—young, beautiful, the most enchanting queen in the world. And all the while Jellylorum stood there, slowly dying because the queen he remembered was no longer the queen who stood before him. She had grown old, grown away, grown apart from him. Nothing could bring him back to her. She was utterly, completely devastated.

"You will not believe this, gypsy," Jellylorum spoke dryly, turning to observe herself in the mirror, gently tracing the lines that now ravaged her once-immaculate face. "But I was once a very kind queen. I was beautiful, I was loved above all others by the greatest tom, the kingliest king in all the world, and I was happy."

She stared at her reflection, as if looking at a stranger. In a broken-hearted whisper, she reminded herself, "Once, oh once, I was happy."

* * *

"Once again!" Victoria commanded, motioning to the orchestra. She stretched out her shapely legs and took the first position of her waltz.

Bill Bailey simply sighed, but he did not remind the white queen that they had been rehearsing for over two hours. She was obsessive about her performances and demanded perfection in every step before she would allow the orchestra to stop their accompaniment.

Tugger watched his friend's obvious discomfort with an amused expression. Victoria was young, a bit foolish and headstrong perhaps, but her determination was quite impressive.

"Oi wouldn't fall for that one," Rumpleteaser said quietly, interrupting the maine coon's thoughts. Tugger turned around sharply, surprised by her voice.

"Teaser, you scared me."

"Dohn' waste your toime on 'er," the tiger-striped queen looked at him gravely. "Unless ya simply want Daddy dearest to take the object of your affection away again."

Tugger gave an irritated sigh. In a moment of weakness, he had confided in Rumpleteaser—besides Bombalurina, she was the only one who knew of his feelings for the red queen. It was obviously a mistake, for now she was using it against him.

"What are you on about?" He asked sharply. "I don't care anything about Victoria."

"It's just as well," Teaser shrugged prettily. "Because your father certainly cares."

"How do you know?" Tugger asked suspiciously.

"Oi can see it in 'is eyes," came the honest reply. "Anyone wif ha'ffa brain can see it."

Tugger contemplated her words. He had known about his father's feelings towards Victoria-he had noticed it weeks ago. But if others were noticing, surely there were rumors. He knew they would eventually reach Bombalurina. He sadly wondered how she would take the news.

* * *

Bombalurina was crying, yet again. And again Admetus was completely helpless, unsure of what to say or how to ease her tears. This was the third time in a single week that she had spent the day sobbing quietly in her garden whilst her kits played in the flowers, oblivious to their mother's pain.

"What ails you, Madame?" Admetus asked quietly. "Surely there is something I could do to help."

"I'm afraid this is beyond help, Admetus," the red queen replied tearfully.

"I see," he stepped back.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean to offend you," Bomba spoke quickly. "You are a good friend, a true companion, and for that I am most grateful. But I would not wish to drag you into my misery."

"It is my duty to serve Your Majesty," Admetus gently reminded her. "If sharing your woes is part of serving you, then I shall do so without complaint."

This sweet offer of friendship was too much for the lonely queen, who burst into a fresh onslaught of tears.

"Mama!" Jemima bounded up happily. Bomba jerked forward, quickly replacing her sorrowful expression with her manically happy smile.

"Yes, baby?" She forced a lilt into her voice, silently wiping away the tears on her pale cheeks. Her daughter did not notice.

"Look at what Misto can do!"

The black and white kit wore an expression of complete concentration as he focused on his sister. Slowly, the young queen began to levitate.

"Look, Mama!" Jemima shrieked with delight. "I'm not touching the ground!"

"How wonderful, darling!" Despite the joy in her voice, the fear behind Bombalurina's eyes was almost palpable. She motioned for both the kits to come to her. She hugged them tightly. "That was absolutely amazing, Misto—you obviously have the Jellicle powers. But let's not tell anyone about this for a while, okay?"

"Why not?" Misto looked up at his mother. "I want to show Father."

"We cannot show Father," Bomba said quickly. Her expression softened, and her tone became gentler, "We have to wait. We'll surprise him later, ok?"

"Why do we have to wait?" Jemima asked.

"It's just not a good time," her mother gently stroked the fur on her head. "Now, go play. And no more magic."

The kits dutifully scampered off, jostling and tackling each other as kittens do. Bombalurina turned to look at Admetus.

"My lips are sealed," he promised, although he had no idea why—many of Deuteronomy's offspring possessed magical powers, why should Bomba be so afraid?

She was pale—much paler than usual. She looked as if she might burst into tears at any second.

"Madame, are you alright?" He asked quietly.

"I've just done so many things wrong," Bomba shook her head sadly. "And no matter what I do, nothing can set it right again. There are so many lies, so many secrets—I don't think I can hold on for much longer."

Admetus did not know how to respond to such talk. In truth, he just wanted to shake her, to tell her to control herself, to grow tougher skin and move on, but he knew it would do more harm than good. For all her fiery temper tantrums, the red queen was little more than a delicate butterfly—easily blown about by the winds of time and chance, with inadequate strength to fight those winds and only tears to show for all her endeavors.

* * *

The night was deadly silent—not even the crickets serenaded. Spring had not quite reached London yet.

Macavity stirred slightly when Demeter gently moved his paw from her waist. On padded paws she gently creeped away.

"No farewell kiss?" Macavity's groggy voice stopped her at the door.

She turned to him and forced a gentle smile, "You were sleeping."

"There was a time when you would have kissed me anyways." His expression was hard to read in the faint moonlight, and his tone was equally emotionless.

"Nothing has changed between us," she assured him softly.

"Yet everything has changed around us," the gingertom mused dryly. "How is it that we remain untouched?"

She simply smiled—she knew the truth behind his words. Things had changed in the past few months; things between them had changed as well. She no longer spent the entire night in his arms; she no longer insisted on seeing him every day. He no longer spoke so much of love—which was her fault, since she did not deign to entertain such notions in her pragmatic brain. He had ceased to be useful to her, and she had ceased to care.

Macavity must have sense this, for now he quietly moved towards her, pulling her back to him gently, "Come back to me, Dem. Come back to me."

Surprisingly, she did not pull away. Something inside of her cried out to stay—she wanted so desperately to go back to the way things were, when they were two happy schemers, plotting a thousand twisting intrigues and playing a hundred different mind games.

But sadly, those two happy schemers did not exist anymore. Deuteronomy had outfoxed them, leaving them with nothing but straws and sand slipping through their paws.

"I can't," she quietly moved away from him. Without another word, she left.

_Oh Bast_, Macavity thought with a sudden rush of panic. _I'm losing her._

* * *

Victoria stared at her lifeless reflection. She did the same thing that she did every other morning: remind herself of everything she had, which was nothing. Then she reminded herself of everything she had to gain, which was everything.

_But you must be smart about it_, she chided herself. _You may be the Moonlight Queen, but next year there will be another beautiful young queen, and you'll be just another cat who can dance. You must take this opportunity while you can_.

These, of course, were the exact words that Cassandra the Gypsy had told her just days before. Victoria was actually a bit frightened by the grey queen—her intensity was certainly awe-inspiring. Yet she was beautiful and hypnotically charismatic, which took the edge off her severe nature.

Victoria let her thoughts wander to the grey queen. They said she had no tribe, no land to call her own—she was a gypsy, aptly named. There were also rumors that she was an enchantress of sorts, delving into the dark arts, but one never could truly tell fact from fiction in the Harem. Victoria decided that Cassandra was very alluring—her dark looks spoke volumes of mystic knowledge and her ice blue eyes twinkled with delicious sins and secrets.

The young queen looked at her own image—she was white, too pure to look seductive or knowing; she simply looked young and naïve and completely unassuming. But that was her greatest strength—or so Cassandra had said, and who could argue with such a wise queen?

_Your innocence is your gift_, Cassandra had told her. _Use it well—before anyone finds out the truth._

But what was the truth?

"The truth," Victoria spoke softly to her reflection. "Is that you are a silly, scared little kit playing in a game whose rules you do not know, against players who could crush you in an instant. But you have nothing to lose and everything to gain. And _that_ makes you the most dangerous player of all."

* * *

Jellylorum stared pensively out at the world from her perch atop a mountain of discarded furniture. Being permanently confined to the Harem was absolute boredom, but from this precarious height, she could survey most of the yard.

She saw her son—handsome, charming Asparagus VI, so much like his father and yet so warped by the sordid ways of the Jellicle. He moved like a true prince, and yet he seemed so unaware of his destiny. For all intents and purposes, he was raised to believe that he was the son of Deuteronomy. It was a hard lie to tell, especially when he had so much of his real father's mannerisms. But it was a lie that served two purposes: it kept her son safe and it established a clear-cut line to the Jellicle throne.

Aside from Bombalurina, Jellylorum was the only other queen with a proper bloodline—any kit she had with Deuteronomy would immediately take precedence over the rest of his half-breed offspring, even if it was a bastard. But Jellylorum's failing point was the fact that she did not carry the blood of the Rumpus Cat in her veins, and her kit had not been recognized as legitimate. Still, in the event of a coup d'etat, Asparagus could certainly step in until Bomba's kits were old enough to rule—that is, if they survived long enough to rule. A lot can happen in four or five years—Jellylorum could make a lot happen, if that's what it took. She was not above murder, if it meant securing the crown. She was born entitled to a throne, and she would die on a throne or die trying to obtain it.

"The Jellicles love him," Cassandra's quiet voice shook Jellylorum from her thoughts. "When the time comes, they will follow him."

"How can you be so sure?" Jellylorum asked, but there was no doubt in her voice. She simply liked hearing about her son's power and popularity from others. It filled her with a deep satisfaction like nothing else could.

"I have ears, Madame." Cassandra knew too well of Jellylorum's need to be told of her son's supremacy; she dutifully played her part. "They say he is the grandest of Deuteronomy's sons—they love him even more than the Rum Tum Tugger, and that surely is a feat in itself."

"More than the Rum Tum Tugger," Jellylorum murmured softly to herself. She had not heard that one before. "My, things are going smoother than expected."

"Destiny always paves the way of the great," Cassandra replied philosophically. To be honest, she never understood why Asparagus was such a big deal, but he was the world to Jellylorum, which therefore made him the most important thing to Cassandra as well.

In truth, Cassandra felt Asparagus would not be able to keep a firm grip on the precarious Jellicle throne—ruling during times of insurrection was never easy, and it took a cat with a special kind of steel to do so. He seemed too soft, too friendly, too eager to please. No, he was not enough like his mother—Cassandra had no doubt that Jellylorum could reign over the Jellicle with little resistance, and she would have put the Felinestine on the throne, if only Jellylorum had asked her to. We often move mountains in the name of love and devotion.

But Jellylorum did not share Cassandra's vision. She saw in Asparagus something more, as mothers often do, and she felt that everyone could see how brilliant her son was—surely they would not resist bringing him to the throne! No, they would cheer for him, hoist him up there themselves! She was so desperately blinded by love—that maternal love that knows no equal—that she did not see his faults.

Cassandra gently shook her head. It was a dangerous game to play, but she would protect Jellylorum from whatever may come—even her own foolish motherly pride, if need be.

"Come," Jellylorum whirled around suddenly. "Every second my son steps closer to the throne, and we must be ready when the blessed day arrives."

The Abyssinian followed her with an inaudible sigh, "A blessed day indeed."

* * *

She was breathtaking. Every nuance of her face, every movement of her graceful body seemed to enchant anyone who looked upon her. Every step was pure poetry, every smile a song. Oh, she was sheer perfection! Yet she was so completely unaware of her own beauty that it was actually painful to see such a fair queen so oblivious to the power she held over others.

_Cassandra_. Victoria did not even dare whisper that name aloud, for fear of the effect it might have upon those around her. Surely the dark queen was an enchantress, for the power she held over the little white queen was insurmountable. Victoria chided herself for acting so foolishly, for even thinking such thoughts, but despite her best efforts, her mind invariably wandered back to the Abyssinian queen, who less than a fortnight ago had been a complete stranger to her.

Perhaps the term "complete stranger" was a bit much. Victoria had seen Cassandra once or twice before—she had thought the dark queen was very beautiful, and seemed quite charming to those around her. Sometimes she found herself staring at the Abyssinian, so desperate to understand her attraction to this dark queen and quite unable to. Surely it was the way Cassandra laughed—she had a pretty, high-lilting laugh that made everyone notice her. No, no, it was definitely the way she glided through the crowd, leaving a thousand breaking hearts in her wake. Perhaps it was her eyes, so captivatingly blue. Or maybe it was her dry, slightly dark humor. No matter how hard Victoria tried, she could not pick a single feature of Cassandra's that she liked best.

But all of these observations, these curiosities were only in her mind when she saw the dark queen—little more than a passing thought or fancy. It never controlled Victoria's mind, invading her every waking thought—not until now.

What had changed? Well, Cassandra had spoken to her—truly had a conversation. She had pulled the young queen aside in the dark dead of the night and told her things—such scary, magical things—about how she had the eye of Deuteronomy, how she could be the next Jellicle queen, could replace the great Bombalurina, if she wanted. For Victoria, a nobody with nothing, the promise of such greatness was too much. She had been scared, practically rendered witless, but Cassandra had placed her trust in the young queen and told Victoria that she was capable of anything she put her mind to. Suddenly, Victoria couldn't help but agree—if someone as worldly and wise as Cassandra saw something in the white queen, then surely that something must exist.

The two cats had begun meeting at night, so that Cassandra could coach the young queen into becoming the perfect bait for Deuteronomy's voracious nature. Sadly, Victoria couldn't remember much of what she had been taught—she heard Cassandra's words, but she was often so distracted by the dark queen's mere presence that her mind forgot all else.

Victoria certainly hoped that Cassandra did not realize this—she surely would think the young queen foolish, perhaps even stop giving her lessons. The mere thought of being shunned from Cassandra's presence was enough to send Victoria into a depression. She must learn not to stare so much, with such wide eyes. She must learn not to practically leap out of her skin every time Cassandra touched her. She mustn't smile so much, as if every word out of the Abyssinian's mouth was a sheer delight to her ears. She really must learn to control herself.

Control. That was a word that Cassandra used a lot. Victoria had to control the situation between her and Deuteronomy, to control the relationship so that she did not give in to Deuteronomy's charms too soon. If she lost control, if she followed her emotions, she would be used and cast aside like any other Harem tart.

She smiled at the thought. Cassandra was a Harem tart, or at least she pretended to be. The dark queen had learned long ago to use her body as a means of controlling those around her. Why, she could even control the infamous Queen of the Felinestines! It was common Harem knowledge: wherever Jellylorum went, Cassandra was sure to follow. But it wasn't the typical master-servant relationship. Through the role of subservient devotee, Cassandra had learned to manipulate Jellylorum.

"Are you ready?" The soft timbre of the Rum Tum Tugger's voice gently broke into her thoughts.

Victoria turned to him quickly, pasting on a smile, "Of course."

The maine coon offered a warm smile, "Knock 'em dead, kiddo."

_Bast, he's so handsome when he smiles_, Victoria thought. He was every queen's dream, and he knew it. With a deep, unsteady breath, she walked into the center of the yard, giving a small, gracious smile as the crowd cheered. She didn't dare look in Cassandra's direction. The dark queen had given the strictest instructions that no one should ever know that the two queens were anything more than passing strangers. Victoria knew that if she glanced at the Abyssinian, her face would uncontrollably break into a foolish smile—it seemed that she couldn't control anything about herself in the presence of the dark queen.

_Concentrate_, she reminded herself. With a quick, determined jerk of her head, she took her beginning stance, signaling for Bill Bailey to begin the waltz. The music began and an enchanted hush fell over the crowd.

Victoria lost herself in the music, in the dance, in each single breath as she held complete control over each muscle in her body, which moved smoothly, like a finely-tuned instrument. This was her moment, her one moment in time when the world stood still and nothing else mattered but the dance, the music, and the moonlight.

* * *

"Macavity!" Deuteronomy's voice boomed, shattering the stillness of the night and jerking Victoria from her reverie. The music immediately stopped and everyone turned to look at the Jellicle Leader, who wore an expression of complete fury.

The eldest son of Deuteronomy stepped forward, his voice quiet yet strong, carrying over the heads of the crowd, "Yes, Deuteronomy?"

"I have heard reports of a band of Siamese attacking my ships on the wharf—specifically my fleet led by Growltiger."

A gasp rippled through the crowd. Growltiger was the roughest cat in London, but he was a Jellicle, and Deuteronomy protected him.

"I have heard such reports as well," Macavity replied evenly. He seemed unaffected by his father's obvious anger.

"I have also heard that you aided the Siamese in their assault," Deuteronomy's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "The Lady Griddlebone was part of the attack—everyone knows she works for you."

"Everyone also knows she is a free agent," Macavity shrugged carelessly. "I cannot control my compatriots' every move—"

"If you had anything to do with this, you will be charged with high treason against the mighty Jellicle," Deuteronomy's voice thundered ominously. "Do you deny these accusations?"

There was a moment of utter silence. Bombalurina felt bile rise in her throat. Demeter's heart stopped. Cassandra looked on with mild curiosity.

Macavity simply stared at his father. "I do not."

Cries of shock and dismay ran through the crowd like wildfire—the Leader's own son, a traitor! Although every last soul among them feared and hated Growltiger and would later secretly rejoice at his demise, in public they would not tolerate such actions. Growltiger was a vile cat, but a vile cat who garnered the favor of Deuteronomy, which made him untouchable.

The darkness that passed over Deuteronomy's face was truly a terrible sight. He rose to his full height, his deep voice booming throughout the yard with a metallic finality, "Macavity, son of the Jellicle, you are henceforth decreed a traitor to this tribe and are hereby sentenced to death for your crimes."

Demeter heard someone scream "No!" and then realized it was her own voice. Cassandra pulled her back, hissing ferociously in her ear, "Do you want the whole world to know, you silly fool?"

Tugger immediately looked to his brother, Munkustrap, who stared ahead calmly. Macavity had never been a contender for the throne due to his illegitimacy, but now Munkustrap truly had no other rivals for the position of Jellicle Leader.

The guard toms moved forward to take Macavity into custody, but the ginger tom simply gave a wicked smile.

"Oh, Deuteronomy, do you really think you can take me out so easily?"

With a quick flick of his paw, Macavity disappeared in a flash of smoke and fire.

The crowd stared in stunned silence at the smoking earth where Macavity had stood just moments ago. Demeter clutched her stomach, willing herself to take deep, steady breaths. In an instant, she had been so close to losing her partner, and she had realized how much she truly cared for him. Suddenly she was filled with an overwhelming desire to rush to his side.

"Don't you dare," Cassandra warned, as if reading her thoughts. "He's a traitor and a conjuror; this place will be crawling with guards and spies, all trying to find out where he is and who he's with. You'll only make things worse by going to him."

Demeter nodded. She looked up at her younger sister, who was still seated beside Deuteronomy. Bombalurina gave her a sympathetic look.

Jellylorum's words came crashing back to her: _Your sister's kits have the blood of the Rumpus Cat in their veins, do they not?_

It was time to claim her niece and nephew's rightful inheritance. It was time to end the reign of this fiendish Jellicle and take the throne.


End file.
